Harry Potter e a Ligação Silenciosa
by Amanda Dumbledore
Summary: TERMINADAOutra fic sobre o quinto ano, escrita muito antes do livro chegar. Típica primeira fan fic, HMary Sue e RH! Por favor não leiam... Só não tiro porque tenho dó...
1. Férias Turbulentas

Harry Potter e a Ligação Silenciosa  
  
Capítulo Um - Férias Turbulentas  
  
Já fazem quatro noites, pensou Harry, enquanto varria a cozinha da casa dos Dursley, que eu acordo com a cicatriz doendo. Desde que Harry voltara de Hogwarts, ele não tinha mais sossego. Os Dursley continuavam os mesmos, e quando chegou à casa deles, no início do verão, Harry perguntou-se por um instante se deveria contar a eles algo sobre a volta de Voldemort, para preveni-los. Rindo sozinho, constatou que eles se achariam intocáveis, imunes ao devastador poder de Voldemort.  
  
A cada noite, ele tinha um sonho diferente. Nesta última, sonhara que Voldemort chegava na casa dos Dursley atrás dele, do mesmo jeito que fizera há quatorze anos, quando morava com os pais e ainda era um bebê. Tranqüilizou-se lembrando de algo que o próprio Voldemort dissera: que Dumbledore lançava-lhe um feitiço de proteção para que ele não fosse atacado na casa dos Dursley.  
  
Agora Voldemort deve estar causando mais pânico ainda no mundo dos bruxos, pensou Harry, e eu estou aqui todo tranqüilo e fora de perigo. Tudo bem, ele podia não estar nem um pouco tranqüilo nem fora de perigo, mas o que quisera dizer fora que o Ministério da Magia devia estar em polvorosa naquele momento e ele não podia fazer nada contra o Lord das Trevas.  
  
Mesmo se sentindo oferecido demais, Harry mandara Edwiges a Rony, falando sobre a possibilidade de ir passar o resto das férias na casa dele. Pensou naquele momento em como seria bom poder tomar mais um gole da poção para dormir sem sonhar.  
  
A resposta de Rony chegou três dias depois daquela ocasião. Dizia:  
  
Harry,  
  
Sobre você vir aqui, andei infernizando meu pai, tanto que ele mandou uma coruja a Dumbledore. Ele disse que a partir do início de agosto você poderia vir.  
  
Hermione me mandou uma carta ontem contando que descobriu que este ano vai entrar uma menina nova em Hogwarts, vinda do Brasil. Fico imaginando como ela soube disso, já que ela abandonou a aula de Adivinhação no terceiro ano. A morcega da Trelawney vai ter um treco quando perceber a aluna que perdeu.  
  
Eu não queria falar desse assunto com você, mas não consigo evitar. Papai falou mais de uma vez numa tal Ordem da Fênix, mas quando percebe que estou ouvindo, muda de assunto. A única coisa que ele deixou escapar foi que não se espantaria de a sua cicatriz tivesse rachado a sua cabeça no meio. Ele tem andado fatalista ultimamente.  
  
Percy sofreu calado pela morte do sr. Crouch. Ele foi promovido ao lugar que o Crouch ocupava, e quase não pára em casa. Papai também. Fred e Jorge parecem de repente ter conseguido o dinheiro de Bagman, já que andaram gastando muito com logros.  
  
Tenho uma notícia ruim pra você que eu também não queria contar. Você-Sabe- Quem invadiu a casa do Dino Thomas, matou o pai dele, que era trouxa. Submeteu a sra. Thomas e o Dino à maldição Cruciatus. Acho que Papai vai trazê-los pra cá também, ele vive dizendo que aqui sempre cabe mais um. Ele e eu vamos buscar você no dia primeiro de agosto, OK? Só abra aquela droga de lareira, nós vamos pelo pó de flu.  
  
Até mais,  
Rony.  
  
Harry deteu os olhos sobre o trecho em que Rony mencionava Dino. Sentira as terríveis dores da maldição Cruciatus não havia muito tempo, mas mesmo que houvesse, seria impossível esquecer o sofrimento que ela causava.  
  
Uma das poucas coisas boas que Harry identificou na carta foi a menção à Fred e Jorge. Rony não sabia que Harry presenteara os gêmeos com os mil galeões do Torneio Tribruxo, para que eles abrissem a loja de logros.  
  
O mês de julho de arrastava, e faltando um dia para que os Weasley viessem (justamente no dia de seu aniversário de quinze anos), Harry resolveu falar isso aos Dursley, na hora do almoço.  
  
_Tio Valter..._começou, com cautela._ Recebi uma coruj... uma carta dos Weasley, me convidando para ir passar o resto das férias em casa deles... Eles vêm amanhã.  
  
Tio Valter passara por conflito igual no ano anterior: deixar Harry ir significaria fazê-lo feliz, mas ele iria embora um mês antes do esperado. Continuou quieto.  
  
_Então... Posso ir?_perguntou Harry, baixinho.  
  
_Hum... OK._decidiu tio Valter._ A que horas eles virão?  
  
_Não sei, o Rony não disse na carta, mas avisou que virão usando o pó de flu, como no ano passado.  
  
_Isso significa trabalho pra nós._reclamou tia Petúnia, enchendo o quarto prato de Duda._ Terei que tirar o fogo elétrico para que não explodam tudo de novo.  
  
Harry quis retrucar, mas era melhor deixar que falassem o quanto quisessem, afinal, conseguira a permissão sem muito esforço. Passou a tarde no quarto, arrumando seu malão e pensando na carta de Rony. Até aquele momento não dera a mínima atenção ao fato da tal aluna vinda do Brasil que entraria em Hogwarts. Também isso não deveria merecer atenção mesmo.Uma aluna a mais ou a menos em Hogwarts não fazia diferença alguma, Resolveu então descer até a sala de estar, e chegando lá, encontrou o tio Valter assistindo a um telejornal.  
  
_ "Mais uma chacina em Londres"_ anunciou o repórter._ "Uma família inteira, composta de pai, mãe e casal de filhos foram encontrados mortos em sua própria casa. O motivo das mortes é desconhecido, já que não há sinais de envenenamento, tiros, asfixia, estrangulamento nem qualquer outra coisa do tipo. Mas a coisa mais curiosa encontrada no local das mortes foi um crânio gigante, com um brilho verde e uma cobra saindo da boca como uma língua".  
  
Seguiu-se a imagem da casa com o crânio gigante boiando em cima, e Harry reconheceu-o na mesma hora: a Marca Negra. Voldemort passara por ali. Harry sabia que tio Valter agora olhava para ele, como se fosse ele quem fizera aquilo e conjurara a Marca Negra, mas Harry ignorou seu olhar como se a notícia não tivesse nada a ver com bruxos.  
  
Como em todas as outras noites, Harry teve um pesadelo que fez sua cicatriz doer. Viu Voldemort entrar numa casa e duelar como um homem, enquanto uma mulher corria com um bebê no colo. Harry reconheceu sua história sua história, e em seguida viu o homem (seu pai) cair morto no chão, enquanto a mulher (sua mulher) e o bebê (ele) estavam trancados no quarto. Quando Voldemort arrebentou a porta do quarto, Harry reparou em outro bebê naquele quarto... Uma menina, escondida embaixo da cama, com um pequeno broche em forma de uma estrela de cinco pontas azul preso na roupa. Depois que Voldemort matou sua mãe, Harry percebeu que a menina olhava para ele, com a mãozinha no broche, chorando. Mas Voldemort não a ouviu porque estava dizendo as palavras mágicas (Avada Kedavra!) que deveriam matá-lo...  
  
E acordou. Levantou-se da cama, deu uma volta pelo quarto e abriu a janela para respirar ar fresco, e viu Edwiges (que estava solta para esticar um pouco as asas) chegando com uma carta. Quase entusiasmado, Harry abriu o envelope.  
  
Harry,  
  
Como vão as coisas com você? Comigo não estão nem um pouco fáceis, e aposto que até os trouxas já perceberam os estragos que a volta de Voldemort tem causado. Mas fique calmo: Dumbledore, Remo, eu e alguns amigos já estávamos nos mobilizando a respeito.  
Sirius.  
  
"Nos mobilizando a respeito?", pensou Harry. O que Sirius quisera dizer com aquilo? Harry torceu para que o padrinho não se arriscasse demais, afinal, mesmo com todo o caos, Sirius ainda era procurado pelo Ministério da Magia e pela polícia trouxa.  
  
Pelo aniversário, Harry recebeu durante o dia quatro corujas: de Rony, ganhou novas luvas de couro para jogar quadribol; de Hermione, ganhou o livro "Hogwarts, uma história", do qual tanto ela falava; de Hagrid, o livro "Ascensão e Queda das Artes das Trevas" e uns bolinhos de carne; de Sirius, o Mapa do Maroto, que ele recuperara com Dumbledore. Junto do presente de Sirius, veio o de Dumbledore: o livro "Animagia: como possuí- la", o que fez Harry pensar que realmente teria muito o que ler pelo resto das férias.  
  
Para sorte de Harry, a carta do padrinho fizera-o esquecer do sonho e da menina nele. Assim ele conseguiu dormir de novo, e não teve mais pesadelos.  
  
Graças a Deus tia Petúnia retirou o fogo elétrico, assim os Weasley (Rony e seu pai) puderam vir buscá-lo com o pó de flu sem problemas. Fred e Jorge não puderam vir desta vez como castigo por terem dado a Duda o Caramelo Incha-Língua. Os Dursley, como de costume, não ficaram nem um pouco confortáveis com a presença dos Weasley, mas desta vez se contiveram.  
  
Feliz por deixar a casa dos Dursley mais cedo, Harry chegou à Toca e cumprimentou a todos (Gina não conseguiu dizer oi sem ficar da cor de seus cabelos ruivos).  
  
Em seu segundo dia com Rony, as corujas de Hogwarts chegaram. Até aí, nada de anormal. Mas Harry logo escutou Rony soltar um gemido ao consultar a lista de material.  
  
_Que foi?_perguntou_ Algum livro muito caro?  
  
_Não._disse Rony_ Roupas a rigor de novo.  
  
_Ah._murmurou Harry, lembrando-se que os gêmeos haviam prometido comprar roupas a rigor decentes para Rony com o dinheiro do Tribruxo.  
  
_Ei, veja!_exclama Gina, vendo Pichitinho chegar também.  
  
_É da Hermione._disse Rony, abrindo a carta._ Ih, ela disse que..._mas Rony parou abruptamente de falar.  
  
_O que houve?_perguntou Gina.  
  
_É... Você-Sabe-Quem. Mais um ataque.  
  
_Quem dessa vez?_disse Harry.  
  
_A tal menina do Brasil...  
  
_Morreu?_perguntou Gina, pondo a mão na boca.  
  
_Não ela._disse Rony, terminando de ler._ Os pais dela. De novo a Mione não falou como soube.  
  
_Vai ver elas são parentes ou coisa do tipo._sugeriu Harry._Mas escuta, onde a menina vai ficar agora?  
  
_Parece que ela vai ficar na casa da Mione, e ela pediu pra menina vir com ela passar o resto das férias aqui.  
  
_Por mim tudo bem._disse a sra. Weasley, enquanto mexia com as panelas._Escreva que nós as buscaremos amanhã.  
  
_Xi, mãe, nem sonhando que a Píchi chega na casa dela até amanhã._disse Gina.  
  
_Podem usar a Edwiges._disse Harry._ Ela trouxe a carta de Sir... de um colega meu faz um tempinho, e já está descansada.  
  
Rony e Harry correram até o quarto de Rony e ele rabiscou um bilhete a Hermione, enquanto Harry pegava Edwiges.  
  
_Às vezes eu penso _disse Rony_ como essa brasileira vai falar com a gente. Lá eles falam português, não é?  
  
_Ahã._respondeu Harry.  
  
_A única coisa que eu sei sobre eles é que eles têm um bom... Chutebol?  
  
_Futebol._corrigiu Harry.  
  
_Isso aí._retrucou Rony, soltando Edwiges._ Em todo o caso veremos logo.  
  
No dia seguinte, Rony e o Sr. Weasley foram buscar Hermione e a garota, também pelo pó de flu. Harry estava jogando Snap Explosivo com Fred, Jorge e Gina (que derrubara um copo de suco no livro velho de Poções).  
  
Dali a instantes, Harry pôde ouvir o barulho que anunciava que Hermione e os outros chegavam.  
  
A primeira coisa que ele notou tirou-lhe o fôlego. A menina ao lado de Hermione usava um broche em forma duma estrela de cinco pontas azul preso na roupa, à altura do peito.  
  
N/A - Estou muito previsível? Está muito corrido? Me desculpem a curiosidade, mas esse é o meu primeiro capítulo de fan fic... E estou doida pra saber a opinião de alguém que tenha lido! Meu e-mail é amandadumbledore@hotmail.com , estou esperando sua mensagem! 


	2. O Broche Azul Estrelado

Harry Potter e a Ligação Silenciosa  
  
Capítulo Dois - O Broche Azul Estrelado  
  
Harry esfregou os olhos por trás dos óculos, sem acreditar. Rony dirigiu-se a ele, Gina, Fred e Jorge:  
  
_Bem, pessoal, aqui está a Hermione. E essa é a menina brasileira, a...  
  
_Catherina McFisher._disse a garota, sorrindo._Prazer em conhecê-los.  
  
Ela tinha cabelos pretos longos e lisos, soltos atrás da orelha, e olhos verdes brilhantes, os mais expressivos (até mais que os de Dumbledore) que Harry já vira. Gina sorriu. Catherina era magra e um pouco mais alta do que Harry, e usava uma malha também azul que disfarçava ligeiramente seu broche.  
  
_Ei, gente._disse Rony._ Vocês já podem se mexer!  
  
Os gêmeos, Harry e Gina se levantaram e apertaram a mão de Catherina, um por um. Quando foi a vez de Harry, assim como a maioria das pessoas, a primeira coisa que ela notou foi sua cicatriz.  
  
_Harry Potter, não é?_disse ela._Prazer em conhecê-lo.  
  
Ele sentiu uma onda de rubor crescente, que só o deixou sorrir e pôr um pouco mais de força no aperto.  
  
_Ei, Mione, a propósito _disse Rony._ Você não me falou de onde você conhece a Catherina.  
  
_Ah _disse Hermione._ O pai dela era inglês, foi o melhor amigo do meu pai, sem que o meu pai descobrisse que ele era bruxo. Casou com a mãe dela, que era brasileira e passava um tempo aqui.  
  
_Eu vivi até os cinco anos aqui na Inglaterra._disse Catherina, com um leve tremor na voz por falar de seus pais mortos._ Por isso aprendi a falar inglês. Aí nos mudamos para o Brasil, e lá aprendi português. Já estou no quinto ano, fiz os quatro primeiros no Colégio São Paulo de Feitiçaria. Quando eu fiquei sabendo da volta de... Vocês-Sabem-Quem, supliquei para meus pais me deixarem mudar para Hogwarts... Foi a última escolha que eles fizeram.  
  
Fred e Jorge, que sempre brincavam e faziam piadas, permaneceram quietos.  
  
_Ih, gente _disse Catherina, injetando ânimo na voz._ O clima ficou meio down depois que eu cheguei. Me desculpem.  
  
_Que é isso._falou Rony.  
  
_Ei, Rony, vá mostrar o meu quarto pra elas, já que elas vão dormir lá._disse Gina.  
  
Rony subiu com Hermione, Catherina e Harry, que acabou indo também.  
  
_Acho que falei demais._disse Catherina, num tom tímido.  
  
_A sua história é bem interessante._Harry ouviu-se dizendo._ Eu soube pelo Rony o que aconteceu com você.  
  
_Nunca pensei que fosse ouvir que a minha história é interessante justamente de Harry Potter._disse Catherina._ Mas foi mais triste do que interessante...  
  
_Por Deus, Harry, não a faça falar sobre isso agora._retorquiu Hermione._ Você sabe, aconteceu há pouco tempo...  
  
_Não _interrompeu Catherina._ Acho que é bom mesmo que vocês saibam.  
  
_Você tem certeza?_disse Harry, por experiência própria._ É muito difícil ter que narrar algo como isso.  
  
Eles entraram no quarto de Gina. Hermione se sentou na cama dela, ao lado de Catherina; Rony sentou-se num banquinho e Harry ficou encostado na parede.  
  
_Como você soube da... Volta de Você-Sabe-Quem?_disse Rony, soltando sua curiosidade.  
  
_Eu tive uma série de visões ao longo desses últimos quatro anos._disse Catherina, olhando para o teto._ Há quatro anos, quando eu soube que era uma bruxa e entrei para o Colégio São Paulo, eu tive um sonho, no fim do ano letivo. Era um menino idêntico ao Harry, falando com um homem de duas caras, uma olhando para ele, outra para um espelho grande, num lugar amplo rodeado de fogo. Meu pai, que era bruxo e tinha a formação dele em Hogwarts, me ouviu contar a ele meu sonho. Então ele mandou uma coruja a Dumbledore, que na resposta se mostrou surpreso e narrou o acontecido no alçapão do terceiro andar. Minha coruja, a Nikki, quase teve um treco no meio da viagem, coitadinha.  
  
_Até Dumbledore andou espalhando as coisas que faço._disse Harry._ A Catherina me viu no sonho dela com o Quirrell, no primeiro ano.  
  
_Eu tive um sonho desses a cada ano._continuou Catherina._ O segundo foi na Câmara Secreta, e depois a visão do esconderijo embaixo do Salgueiro Lutador. Mas a volta de Voldemort...  
  
_Você também fala o nome dele?_disse Harry, vendo Rony se encolher ligeiramente.  
  
_É, não falei lá embaixo porque sei que todos teriam a mesma reação do Rony._disse Catherina, com a mão de Hermione em seu ombro._ Como eu disse, ao ver a volta de Voldemort no meio da minha aula de Previsões foi a gota d'água. Saí da aula e corri pra mandar uma coruja pros meus pais.  
  
Neste ponto Catherina não agüentou, e lágrimas surgiram nos seus olhos. Hermione a abraçou. Harry e Rony se entreolharam, sem saber o que dizer.  
  
_Desculpem-me. _disse Catherina, pela segunda vez. Harry viu uma leve expressão de raciocínio no rosto de Rony. Até ali, apenas Harry percebera o broche dela.  
  
_Vamos levantar o ânimo._disse ele._Ei, Rony, quando o Dino e a mãe dele vêm?  
  
_Ah, eles não vão ficar aqui._disse Rony._Vão ficar na casa dos... hum... de um colega do meu pai.  
  
Mais tarde Harry viria saber que Dino e sua mãe ficaram na casa de Amos Diggory, mas Rony não quisera mencioná-lo para baixar ainda mais o ânimo. O filho de Amos, Cedrico Diggory, fora morto por Voldemort no ano anterior, e Harry vinha culpando-se por isso as férias inteiras.  
  
_Então... Vamos jogar quadribol no jardim?_convidou Rony.  
  
Faltando duas semanas para o início das aulas, os Weasley, Harry, Catherina e Hermione foram ao Beco Diagonal. Deveriam até ter ido mais tarde, mas Hermione argumentou veementemente, alegando que devia começar a estudar os novos livros e que nos últimos dias o Beco Diagonal ficaria cheio demais. Daquela vez Harry conseguiu usar o pó de flu corretamente, sem ir parar num lugar errado (como a Travessa do Tranco).  
  
Hermione estava certa; eles encontraram o Beco quase vazio, mas ninguém sabia se era realmente por que faltava algum tempo para a volta a Hogwarts ou pelo medo da presença de Voldemort. Foram primeiro ao Gringotes (o banco dos bruxos). A sra. Weasley quase esvaziou seu cofre, e Harry novamente ficou encabulado ao abrir seu cofre cheio de ouro. Catherina retirou uns galeões de seu cofre também, que não era muito vazio nem muito cheio. Para surpresa de Harry e Rony, Hermione levou-os até seu novo cofre.  
  
_Já estava na hora._disse ela._Eu não podia passar o resto da vida trocando libras em galeões, sicles e nuques.  
  
Harry comprou, além dos livros novos, mais vidros de tinta, penas e pergaminhos. A roupa a rigor do ano passado ainda lhe servia, e ficou alegre ao ver Jorge e Fred entrando sorrateiramente numa loja de roupas.  
  
Mais tarde, quando todos lanchavam no Caldeirão Furado, Catherina disse, examinando sua lista de material:  
  
_Xi, esqueci do "Esclarecendo o Futuro"!_ela se levantou._ Me esperem, vou na Floreios e Borrões comprar e já volto.  
  
Tomado de súbita intuição, Harry consultou sua lista e não encontrou o livro de Feitiços na sua sacola. Foi atrás de Catherina.  
  
Ela andava rápido, e Harry não conseguiu alcançá-la. Quando ela entrou na loja, desistiu de correr e foi andando. Chegou na loja e deteve-se à porta. Viu alguém inconfundível conversando com Catherina no balcão.  
  
_Draco Malfoy._disse o menino, estendendo a mão para ela.  
  
_Catherina McFisher._disse ela, apertando a mão dele.  
  
Com tanta gente no mundo para ela conhecer, pensou Harry, por que ela tinha que dar de cara justo com Malfoy? _Em que casa você está?_perguntou Draco à ela.  
  
_Não sei bem _respondeu ela._ Vou ser selecionada separadamente, sabe? Em Hogwarts é meu primeiro ano, mas já estou na quinta série.  
  
_E seus pais, de que casa foram? Os meus foram da Sonserina.  
  
_Bom, meu pai foi da Corvinal, e minha mãe era trou...  
  
_Catherina!_chamou Harry, fingindo que só agora chegara na loja._Como você corre! Eu me lembrei que me esqueci do livro de Feitiços.  
  
Malfoy amarrou a cara para Harry.  
  
_De onde vocês se conhecem?_disse à Catherina.  
  
_Estou hospedada na casa dos...  
  
_Catherina! Olha aí, seu livro já chegou!_interrompeu Harry, chamando a atenção dela para a atendente com o livro na mão. Harry comprou rapidamente seu livro de Feitiços para que tudo o que Malfoy pudesse dizer fosse: "Nos vemos em Hogwarts, Catherina. Até mais!".  
  
Voltando para o Caldeirão Furado, Catherina adivinhou:  
  
_Pelo jeito, você e Draco não se suportam muito.  
  
_Exato, _confirmou Harry_ eu não andaria com ele se fosse você. Mas escuta, seu pai foi mesmo da Corvinal?  
  
_Foi._disse Catherina._ Mas eu não quero ir pra lá. Não conheço ninguém.  
  
_Eu conheço._respondeu Harry, pensando em Cho._Em que casa você está pensando em entrar?  
  
_Não sei... Lufa-Lufa, talvez... Quem sabe Grifinória.  
  
_Hermione, Rony e eu somos da Grifinória.  
  
_Mione me disse. Só não sei se a minha coragem é suficiente.  
  
Harry pensou em perguntar sobre o broche dela naquele momento, mas eles haviam acabado de chegar no Caldeirão.  
  
Nem mesmo Catherina mostrou-se muito ansiosa no dia para pegar o Expresso de Hogwarts. Em toda a Toca havia um clima de preguiça, emanada por todos os jovens.  
  
No caminho para King's Cross, Harry teve a certeza de que Catherina cairia na Grifinória. Afinal, ao saber da volta de Voldemort, ela viera correndo ao país onde ele estava.  
  
Depois dela, Harry, Rony e Hermione pegarem uma cabine vaga no trem, Mione tirou do malão o Livro padrão de Feitiços, 5ª série e pôs-se a ler. Catherina ficou simplesmente olhando pela janela, e Rony e Harry ficaram falando sobre quadribol.  
  
_Pôxa, Harry, você é apanhador da Grifinória e ainda não escolheu um time pra torcer!_exclamou Rony.  
  
_Sei lá, Rony, nunca parei pra pensar... Talvez o Puddlemere United.  
  
_Que é isso, Harry, os Cannons são os melhores!_argumentou Rony, já que ele mesmo era torcedor dos Chudley Cannons.  
  
_Inclusive, Harry _disse Hermione sem levantar os olhos do livro_ se neste ano for haver a Copa de Quadribol, vocês terão que escolher um goleiro novo.  
  
_E um capitão._disse Harry._Talvez a Alícia.  
  
_Ou Angelina._disse Rony._Ela já está no último ano.  
  
_Fred e Jorge também._disse Harry._Mas nem pensar. Fico imaginando nossos treinos com um deles como capitão.  
  
_Ei _supôs Rony._ e se você fosse o capitão, Harry?  
  
_Nããããããão._retrucou ele._ Eu não sei liderar, só pegar o pomo.  
  
_Coisa que faz muito bem._disse Hermione._ Mas ano que vem vocês não tem escapatória, as três artilheiras e os batedores vão acabar Hogwarts, e o goleiro novo não vai poder ser o capitão. Você tem alguma idéia de quem pode ser o goleiro novo?  
  
_Não, nenhuma. Espero que alguém do time tenha alguma idéia._Harry subitamente teve sua própria idéia._ Ei, Rony... Por que não você?  
  
Rony quase caiu de susto.  
  
_Você endoidou, Harry? Andou comendo alguma gemialidade Weasley?  
  
Harry percebera que, durante as férias, Rony só jogara como goleiro, e só agora caíra a ficha.  
  
Mais tarde a mulher com o carrinho de comida veio. Harry comprou sapos de chocolate para todos, mas só depois que a mulher se afastou foi que Catherina se lembrou:  
  
_Puxa! Eu andei querendo provar os Feijõezinhos de Todos os Sabores!  
  
Ela saiu correndo da cabine e foi atrás da mulher.  
  
_Esquecida, essa menina._disse Rony.  
  
_E estranha._disse Harry.  
  
_Puxa, o que vocês têm contra ela?_replicou Hermione.  
  
_Nada._apressou-se a dizer Harry._ Só acho curioso o broche dela. Desde que a conheci não a vi um momento sequer sem ele.  
  
_Ah, uma vez eu perguntei a ela._disse Mione, achando graça._ Desde criança ela o usa, disse que se sente fraca sem ele.  
  
_Quer dizer que com ele ela sente forte?_disse Rony, confuso.  
  
_Ora, pessoal, é só um amuleto!_disse Hermione.  
  
_Mas em que sentido um broche poderia fortificar alguém?_disse Harry.  
  
_Traiçoeiros, vocês, hein?_disse Catherina, entrando na cabine com os Feijõezinhos na mão._Foi só eu sair daqui...  
  
Harry ficou envergonhado. Hermione disse:  
  
_Eles estão curiosos por causa do seu broche, Cathy.  
  
_Eu ouvi._disse ela._ Ele se chama Supraforce.  
  
_Foi você quem batizou?_disse Rony estranhando o nome.  
  
_O Supraforce tem uma longa história que não começa comigo._disse Catherina._ Ele foi criado por um bruxo chamado Rogério Toldo, há uns dois séculos. Ele era... Meu bisavô. Casou uma veela, e um dia ela foi traída. Ao invés de matar meu bisavô, que é o que as veelas costumam fazer nesses casos, ela tirou o que era mais importante pra ele, o Supraforce. _E por que o Supraforce é tão importante?_disse Harry.  
  
_Ele tem cinco essências, cada uma representada por uma ponta da estrela: coragem união, fortaleza, esperança e amor. Quem o usa (na época o meu bisavô) não sofre de falta de nenhuma dessas qualidades. Mas quando minha bisavó passou a usá-lo, acabou depositando dentro dele o dom da beleza pelo qual uma veela é conhecida. O broche chegou à minha avó, que era sua filha mais velha. O broche então chegou à minha mãe mas ela não gostava do fato beleza que ele trazia. Por isso, desde que sou um bebê eu o uso.  
  
_Uau._disse Rony._Isso é que é história de família.  
  
_Só me deixe entender uma coisa._disse Hermione._Sua mãe não era trouxa?  
  
_Era._disse Catherina._ Desde a minha trisavó, que também era veela, ela é a única trouxa deste lado da família, mas isso não a impedia de usar o Supraforce.  
  
_Muito legal._murmurou Rony.  
  
_Mas se você usa o broche, você tem coragem suficiente para cair na Grifinória._disse Harry.  
  
_Não eu não vou usar o broche quando experimentar o Chapéu Seletor. Não estaria sendo honesta comigo mesma.  
  
_Você está certa._disse Hermione.  
  
_Ih, acho que por minha causa o clima ficou down de novo._disse Catherina._Vamos jogar alguma coisa.  
  
_Tipo Snap Explosivo._disse Rony. Que tal?  
  
Eles passaram o resto da tarde jogando e conversando. Quando chegaram à estação de Hogsmeade, já de noite, podia-se ver o castelo de Hogwarts, com suas inúmeras torres. Catherina ficou simplesmente encantada.  
  
_Mas é realmente lindo!_exclamou.  
  
Harry ficou pensando em como ela podia achar um castelão encardido realmente lindo.  
  
N/A - Todo mundo que leu já sacou o que vai acontecer entre o sr. Potter e a srta. McFisher... Mas estou me esforçando para não fazer um romance melado, podem confiar, mas é que estou tentando imaginar como funciona a cabeça de um menino apaixonado... Como sempre, peço a sua opinião; você já conhece o meu e-mail. 


	3. O Ataque

  
  
Harry Potter e a Ligação Silenciosa  
  
Capítulo III - O Ataque  
  
Harry cumprimentou Hagrid (que, obedecendo à tradição, atravessava o lago em barcos com os alunos do primeiro ano) e já embarcava na carruagem com Rony, Hermione e Catherina, quando a última parou de chofre, olhando para os lados. _Quem é?_perguntou. _Quem é o quê?_disse Rony. _Um chamado._murmurou Catherina._ Em Hogwarts já ensinaram Telepatia? _Telepatia?_repetiu Hermione._ Que é isso, você enlouqueceu! Só veremos Telepatia lá pelo sétimo ano! Isso é magia muito avançada... _Que você já andou praticando._completou Rony. Hermione deu um sorriso culpado. _O fato é que eu ouvi um pedido de socorro!_disse Catherina._ De onde terá vindo? _Só sei que se não entrarmos agora na carruagem vamos nos atrasar._disse Harry. Catherina consentiu e, entrando, a carruagem rumou para o castelo, logo atrás das outras. Harry percebeu que ela ficara cismada com o tal chamado. Ele nunca ouvira falar em Telepatia nesses anos todos. Talvez fosse feita apenas com bruxos muuuito poderosos _como Dumbledore, por exemplo. Esse pensamento trouxe-lhe uma suspeita. Voldemort também era um bruxo poderoso. E estava à solta naquele momento. Estaria ele por trás disso tudo? A carruagem parou diante do castelo, e eles entraram. Catherina olhou a mesa dos professores, confusa. _Qual deles é a profª McGonagall?_perguntou. _Ela foi receber os alunos do primeiro ano._disse Rony. Um homem de voz gélida falou atrás deles. _Você então é a srta. McFisher? Harry virou-se com ela, Rony e Mione. Quem falara fora o prof. Snape. _Sou._respondeu Catherina._Eu preciso ser selecionada, não é? _Isso mesmo._disse Snape, frio._ Venha comigo. Catherina seguiu Snape até a câmara do lado da mesa dos professores, onde Harry fora no ano passado, ao ser escolhido o quarto campeão do Torneio Tribruxo.  
  
Snape levou Catherina até a câmara, onde o Chapéu Seletor se encontrava, além de outra menina morena e branquinha sentada num canto do cômodo. _Catherina Helena McFisher, não é?_inquiriu ele. _Sim, senhor. O senhor é professor de Hogwarts, não é? _Sou._disse Snape, num tom de quem não quer conversa._ ponha logo o Chapéu. O primeiro ano vai precisar dele. Catherina sentou-se no banquinho de três pernas e tirou o broche, colocando- o numa mesa a seu lado. Snape pegou o Chapéu Seletor e, antes que ele o colocasse completamente, o Chapéu exclamou: _Grifinória! "Ufa", pensou Catherina. "Mais uma para eles", pensou Snape. Ela saiu da câmara com um último olhar à outra menina que se levantava, e discretamente foi até Harry e os outros, prendendo novamente o broche nas vestes da escola. _Grifinória?_perguntou Harry, olhando para ela. _Sem o Supraforce._sorriu Catherina, sentando-se do lado dele. Rony e Hermione a cumprimentaram. _Uma pergunta._disse Fred, que estava próximo a eles._Quem vai ensinar Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas? Os alunos do primeiro ano começaram a ser selecionados, enquanto a profª McGonagall chamava-os, um por um. _Weatherby, Thomas! Harry se lembrou de como o falecido sr. Crouch chamava um dos irmãos de Rony, Percy Weasley. Mesmo a minutos de morrer, Crouch o chamava de Weatherby. _Sonserina! _Willis, Caroline! _Grifinória! _Zuclenore, Jake! _Lufa-Lufa! A Cerimônia da Seleção de encerrou, e Dumbledore, o diretor de Hogwarts, levantou-se de sua cadeira. O salão inteiro ficou em silêncio. _Bem-vindos a Hogwarts._começou ele._ Mais um ano letivo se inicia hoje, apesar de todos os acontecimentos negativos. Harry soube que o diretor se referia à volta de Voldemort. _Mas lembrem-se de que enquanto estiverem no castelo, estão seguros. É bom lembrar também que a Floresta Proibida, como diz o nome, e o vilarejo de Hogsmeade são proibidos; a Floresta a todos e Hogsmeade a alunos que ainda não estejam no terceiro ano. "A Copa de Quadribol será realizada normalmente, por isso convém que os times das quatro Casas já comecem a treinar e preencher espaços vazios em seus times." O olhar de Dumbledore pousou sobre a mesa da Lufa-Lufa, que perdera o já mencionado Cedrico Diggory, apanhador e capitão do time de quadribol de sua casa. _As roupas a rigor foram pedidas novamente porque Hogwarts quer iniciar a tradição de um baile anual, no inverno. Será como um Baile de Natal, espelhando-se no ocorrido no ano passado. "Suponho que todos os alunos devem estar curiosos para conhecer a nova professora de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas." _Professora?_disse Rony, curioso. Dumbledore olhou para uma mulher elegante, de cabelos loiros presos num firme coque, olhos escuros e pele morena, e usava vestes púrpura. Era magra e deu um educado sorriso quando Dumbledore a apresentou. _Esta é a professora Melissa Figg. "Figg?", pensou Harry, enquanto soavam os aplausos para a nova professora. Ele havia se lembrado de uma mulher com esse mesmo sobrenome que cuidava dele quando os Dursley saíam de férias. _Apesar do azar que a maioria dos professores desta matéria tiveram torço para que a profª Figg permaneça mais de um ano aqui. Harry acabou até esquecendo a expressão intrigada no rosto, e acabou deixando que Catherina o visse, embora não tenha dito nada. O jantar foi servido e depois os alunos dirigiram-se aos dormitórios. _Qual é a senha?_perguntou a Mulher Gorda, figura que guardava a Grifinória. _Pelúcio colorido._disse Hermione. _Como você sabe?_disse Rony, enquanto entravam na sala comunal da Grifinória. _Bom, é... Eu sou monitora. _Monitora?_disse Harry._ Por que não nos contou antes? _Vocês podem não acreditar, mas eu acabei esquecendo. _É, não podemos acreditar mesmo._disse Rony.  
  
Na manhã seguinte, à hora do café, eles consultavam seus horários. _Dia tranqüilo hoje._disse Harry._ Feitiços e Transformações agora e depois do almoço tem Herbologia. _Temos Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas amanhã cedo._disse Rony. _Poções à tarde amanhã._disse Hermione. _Trato das Criaturas Mágicas é a primeira de amanhã, depois é Defesa._disse Harry. Catherina examinava seus horários e silêncio. Harry ia fazer um comentário a respeito, mas neste momento o correio-coruja chegou. Duas delas pousaram ao lado de Hermione: uma delas trazia o Profeta Diário, e a outra trazia uma carta que ela não quis mostrar por nada. _Segredos com a gente, Mione?_brincou Rony. _Não é nada._disse ela, guardando a carta._Vocês não precisam saber. _Daqui a pouco vai tocar a sineta._disse Catherina, se levantando. _Como você vai sozinha?_disse Harry, olhando-a. _Você sabe onde é a sala do Flitwick? _Não tenho a mínima idéia._disse ela, num sorriso tímido._ O jeito é esperar vocês, não é? _Xi..._disse Rony, olhando o horário das aulas mais atentamente._ As aulas de hoje são tranqüilas mas a companhia é péssima. Este ano vamos ter Feitiços e Transformação com a Sonserina. _E Herbologia agora é com a Corvinal._disse Hermione._Pobre Lufa-Lufa, agora vai ter que aturar a Sonserina. _O pessoal da Sonserina é tão chato assim?_disse Catherina. _Você nem imagina._disse Harry._ Quase todos os alunos de lá são Comensais da Morte. _Espere só começar a aula, Catherina._disse Rony._Você vai ver com seus próprios olhos.  
  
Eles pegaram lugares no fundo da classe de Feitiços. Harry se sentou à frente de Catherina e à direita deles, Hermione á frente de Rony. O lugar à esquerda de Catherina estava vago, e Harry perdeu seu ânimo de estudar ao ver Draco Malfoy ocupá-lo. Se bem que não seria tão ruim se Draco não tivesse acenado para Catherina e ela tivesse respondido com um outro aceno e um sorriso. O queixo de Rony caiu ao ver a cena, e Hermione nada viu, pois prestava muita atenção no prof. Flitwick. Catherina assistia à aula quando um pequeno papel dobrado caiu na sua carteira. Ela o abriu, e dizia: " Grifinória, hein?", e olhou para Malfoy, o autor do bilhete. Ela devolveu o papel murmurando um "pois é". Ele escreveu mais algo e o devolveu discretamente para ela. "Estava esperando por você na minha mesa ontem", dizia. Em seguida escreveu sua resposta: "Sem ofensa, mas não simpatizo com a Sonserina". "É uma pena. Agora vai virar mais uma fã patética de Potter". A resposta dela era irritada: "Não sou fã do Harry. Somos amigos". "Assim como ele, você não sabe escolher suas companhias". Tudo o que ela fez em seguida foi olhar para ele com uma expressão de pense-como-quiser e rasgou o papel em pedacinhos. Rony presenciara a troca de bilhetes _Eu não acredito que você virou amiguinha do Malfoy._disse ele, enquanto iam para a aula de Transformações. _Por que diz isso, Rony?_perguntou ela, inocentemente. _O pai do Malfoy é um Comensal da Morte._ponderou Harry._Satisfeita? _Ele tem infernizado nossa vida desde o primeiro ano._completou Hermione._Você só ainda fala com ele porque ele ainda não descobriu que você é mestiça. _O hobby do Malfoy é chamar a Mione de sangue-ruim._disse Rony._ Deixa ele saber da sua mãe... _Se é assim_ disse Catherina, surpresa com a disposição dos três em criticar Malfoy._, não se preocupem. Pôxa, gente, eu cheguei a Hogwarts agora! _Na verdade _disse Rony._ Você chegou a Hogwarts ontem.  
  
A maioria dos alunos esperava ansiosa pela primeira aula com a profª Figg. Na segunda à noite, Harry falou sobre a sra. Figg que ele conhecia. _Podem ser parentes._opinou Rony._ Talvez a professora seja filha da mulher de que você fala, Harry... _A sugestão não é má._disse Harry._Mas eu nunca soube que a sra. Figg tivesse algum filho, a não ser que ela os trancasse no porão a pão e água. _Ou os trancasse em Hogwarts._opinou Hermione. _Ei, Catherina._disse Rony._O que você acha? _Desculpem, mas eu não pensei bem sobre isso._disse ela._ Andei realmente preocupada com o chamado que ouvi. _Fique calma _disse Harry._ Lembra do que Dumbledore disse? Que estamos seguros no castelo. _Se quer saber a minha opinião, apenas parcialmente._sugeriu Catherina._ Quero dizer, com os poderes que ele tem, poderia entrar aqui sem ser visto por ninguém, atacar quem ele queira e ir embora - tudo isso sem dar com os costados em Dumbledore. _Você está se referindo a Voldemort?_disse Harry. _Mas é claro. É por causa dele que eu estou em Hogwarts, lembram? É por causa dele que perdi meus pais... _Faço minha sua última frase._disse Harry. _Ei, Harry _lembrou Hermione._ Você mandou uma carta a... _Sirius _completou Catherina._ Podem falar, eu sonhei com isso no ano retrasado também. _Na última carta, ele disse que o Lupin, ele, Dumbledore e mais algumas pessoas estão se movendo a respeito da volta de Voldemort._respondeu Harry. _Você mandou uma carta a ele perguntando o que ele quis dizer?_disse Rony. _É claro, mas até hoje ele não me respondeu. _Bom _disse Rony, se espreguiçando _, já está meio tarde, amanhã temos Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Vamos deitar, Harry? _Vá indo, que daqui a pouco eu também vou. _Vou dormir também._disse Hermione._ Amanhã na hora do almoço eu vou até a biblioteca ver o que encontro sobre Telepatia. Os dois subiram. Por ser mais ou menos onze e meia da noite, agora apenas Harry e Catherina estavam na sala comunal. Ela afastou-se dele, sentando-se num sofá próximo à lareira. Harry pensou em fazer naquele momento o que ele queria há algum tempo (não é isso que vocês estão pensando, maliciosos): falar à Catherina sobre o sonho que tivera antes de conhecê-la, mas antes que falasse alguma coisa, ela disse: _É, Harry, a menina do seu sonho era eu sim._disse. _Ei!_exclamou Harry._ Como sabe que eu sonhei com você e estava pensando justamente nisso? _Eu era uma das melhores alunas da turma de Previsões._disse ela, sorrindo._ A profª Martinez costumava me dizer que eu sou um "fenômeno". Às vezes tenho uns lapsos em que leio a mente das pessoas. _Você me dá calafrios._brincou Harry. _Bem, não é a imagem da garota mística que eu queria te passar. Eu não faço a mínima idéia de como presenciei a morte dos seus pais e a queda de Voldemort, e também não sei por que tenho sonhado com o que acontece aqui. _Quem poderia saber?_disse ele. _Sei lá, de repente Dumbledore, ou alguém que fosse íntimo dos seus pais ou dos meus, alguém como... Um clarão de entendimento passou pelos dois ao mesmo tempo. _Sirius Black!_disseram, em uníssono. _Amanhã mesmo mandarei Nikki a ele._disse Catherina._ A Edwiges está com ele, não é? _Está._disse Harry._ Puxa, talvez agora seja realmente hora de dormir e... Catherina ergueu a mão para calá-lo, e pôs a ponta dos dedos nos lados da cabeça. _Socorro..._murmurou._Me ajude... Voldem..._em seguida ela quase gritou: _ Meu Deus! Harry, eu vou dar uma busca pelo castelo. É o bendito chamado outra vez. _Nem pensar._disse Harry._ Sozinha você não vai. _Caso seja Voldemort quem está me chamando, o fato de você ir comigo só vai facilitar as coisas pra ele! _Se eu não for com você e for ele quem te chama, as coisas só ficarão piores pra você. _Eu vou sozinha._disse ela, indo até o quadro da Mulher Gorda. Harry segurou o braço dela com a mão direita, e com a esquerda sacou a varinha. _Se você insistir em ir sozinha eu te estuporo e ninguém vai. Ela também sacou a varinha. _Eu também sei estuporar._disse ela._ Esse é um trabalho só pra mim. Pode ter ligações com você, mas não é por isso que você precisa ir. _Não me venha com papo furado._retrucou Harry._Eu não vou deixar você ir sozinha. _A voz pedia socorro._disse ela._ Enquanto você me detém, pode ser que a pessoa que pedia ajuda já tenha morrido. Harry cansou da discussão. _Olha aqui, eu posso te emprestar a minha Capa da Invisibilidade. _Jura? _Mas aí eu tenho que ir com você. Catherina bufou. _OK._disse, a contragosto.  
  
_De onde você acha que vem a voz que te chamou?_disse Harry, embaixo da Capa da Invisibilidade com Catherina. Ele estava se sentindo meio desconfortável tão próximo dela; andar pelo castelo com Rony e Hermione era muito normal, mas manter tanta proximidade com Catherina... Harry mudou seus pensamentos de direção. _Não sei direito._disse ela, também incomodada._ Estou meio que seguindo meus instintos. Dali a pouco, os dois estavam na frente da biblioteca. _Vem daí? _Parece que sim._respondeu ela, sacando a varinha de novo._ Alorromora! A porta da biblioteca se abriu e eles entraram. _Por onde será que o Filch anda?_disse Harry, se referindo ao cruel zelador de Hogwarts. _Deus queira que bem longe daqui._disse Catherina, apertando o broche brevemente nas mãos. Muito tempo depois, Harry iria descobrir que o ritual de Catherina de pôr a mão no Supraforce ao fazer um pedido era uma antiga espécie de feitiço. Por isso talvez, naquela noite Filch nem pensou em passar na biblioteca. Enquanto Harry sentia sua cicatriz começar a arder, os dois viram um vulto baixo atrás das estantes. Catherina, com a varinha em punho, saiu debaixo da capa e disse, em voz alta: _Quem está aí? Quem me chamou? Um relampejo verde saiu detrás da estante, onde estava o vulto. Ela se esquivou a tempo, e Harry sentiu um arrepio ao pensar que ela escapara por um triz da Avada Kedavra. Não seria nem um pouco agradável perder uma colega _uma amiga_ no primeiro dia de aula. _Catherina, sua desvairada._sussurrou ele._Volta pra baixo da capa! _Não._Ela disse._ Saia do seu esconderijo! Eu não vim aqui para brincar de esconde-esconde! O vulto saiu detrás da estante, e Harry viu que ele parecera baixo porque estava encurvado. A mão de Catherina que segurava a varinha tremia de nervosismo. Harry sabia que ela queria estuporar o vulto para depois ver quem era, mas antes que ela pudesse fazer alguma coisa, o vulto gritou uma palavra que fez uma luz cegante irromper da varinha: _Portaleonus! _Droga!_Harry ouviu Catherina exclamar. A luz ficou tão forte, tão forte, que ele pensou ter sido atingido pela maldição da morte; mas logo ela perdeu sua força e os dois se viram num lugar apenas branco, totalmente branco, sem chão nem nada. Harry sentiu que boiava no ar. _Haaaaaaaaaaaarry!_ele ouviu Catherina gritar de longe. Logo, ela entrou em seu campo de visão. Ela aproximava-se com dificuldade, meio que numa mistura de corrida e natação. _Onde nós estamos?_disse ele. _Acho que ainda em Hogwarts, só que em outra dimensão. _Escuta aqui._disse Harry._Onde você aprendeu isso? _No Brasil, ora. Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, segundo ano. Harry deu um sorriso culpado. No segundo ano, Lockhart dera aula dessa matéria, e eles apenas estudaram livros com façanhas por ele inventadas. _Outra dimensão? _Acho que sim, o Feitiço de Portal faz uma distorção no tempo. É antigo, esse feitiço, pouca gente o conhece. _E pra quê ele serve? _Pra dar um fim em alguém, pra que a pessoa fique presa na distorção temporal até morrer. Por um instante, Harry se imaginou lançando esse feitiço em Malfoy. Mas o fato de ficar ali até morrer o trouxe de volta à realidade. _Tem como sair daqui? _Nada é impossível, mas não está em nenhum livro que eu conheça. Queria que a Hermione estivesse aqui. _Eu também._disse Harry._ Mas você está me dizendo que não há um feitiço que possa inverter isso? O rosto de Catherina ganhou uma expressão sonhadora. _Inversão? Harry, você é um gênio!_ela deu um súbito abraço nele, e depois de soltá-lo, pensou um pouco e ordenou à varinha: _Sunoelatrop! A luz se desfez, tudo ficou escuro de novo e eles se viram novamente na biblioteca. Catherina deixou-se cair no chão, semi-acordada. _Ah, mas você não vai desmaiar aqui._disse Harry._Você pode desmoronar na sua cama, lá na Grifinória. Ela ergueu a cabeça e deu um sorriso exausto. Harry ajudou-a a se levantar, abraçou-a pela cintura e pôs a Capa. _O que você fez?_disse ele, enquanto voltavam para a Grifinória. _Você me deu a... idéia._disse ela, com a respiração acelerada._Inversão. Tudo o que eu fiz foi dizer Portaleonus ao contrário: Sunoelatrop. _Parece que Hogwarts tem uma nova Hermione._brincou Harry. _Que é isso. Era meu dever te prot... Ajudar. Harry estranhou o que ela disse mas não pediu explicações.  
  
No dia seguinte, a primeira aula era Trato das Criaturas Mágicas; Hagrid deu a aula toda sobre centauros, mas não trouxe nenhum, ficando de trazer pra próxima aula. Depois os alunos da Grifinória foram para a tão esperada aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Hermione, como de costume, sentou-se bem na frente, enquanto Catherina, Harry e Rony foram um pouco mais para o fundo da sala. Dali a pouco, a elegante professora entrou na classe com apenas um livro na mão. Harry pegou o seu exemplar de "Ascensão e Queda das Artes das Trevas". Ele havia deixado o livro intocado por todo o verão, agora era tarde demais para estudá-lo. A profª Figg depositou o livro em sua escrivaninha, esfregou as mãos e começou a falar. _Bem, como vocês já sabem, meu nome é Melissa Figg, a nova professora desta matéria. Ouvi uns boatos sobre esse cargo ser amaldiçoado, mas quem se importa, não é? Falando em maldições, vocês as estudaram cuidadosamente no ano passado, não é? Os alunos fizeram que sim com a cabeça. Harry ouviu Simas murmurar: "Cuidadosa e dolorosamente!" na carteira de trás. _Já aprenderam boa parte do que precisam para se proteger._continuou a profª Figg._ Eu ia dar esta matéria só no sétimo ano, mas pelo que anda acontecendo, é bom que saibam já. Gostaria que abrissem seus livros no capítulo um, "Os Primórdios das Artes das Trevas". Harry, que folheava o livro até o capítulo um, tomou um susto ao passar pelo índice e ver o título do último capítulo, "O menino que sobreviveu". Harry perdeu o início da aula, pois resolveu ir até este capítulo e correr os olhos por ele. Que droga, pensou ele, agora minha história vai cair numa prova de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.  
  
N/A - Começamos o mistério... Bom, se daqui pra frente nas minhas notas eu falar um monte de besteiras, não levem a sério, falou? 


	4. O Goleiro da Grifinória

  
  
Harry Potter e a Ligação Silenciosa  
  
Capítulo IV - O goleiro da Grifinória  
  
Enquanto iam para o almoço, Harry, Catherina, Hermione e Rony viram a turma da Sonserina saindo da aula de Poções. Ao ver Catherina, Malfoy precipitou- se para o lado dela: _Ei, Catherina! Ela se virou, surpresa com o entusiasmo do sonserino: _O que foi? _Queria falar com você a sós, depois do almoço. De uma hora para a outra (sob o severo olhar de Harry, Rony e Hermione), ela disse: _Olha aqui, draco, pra cortar esse seu entusiasmo vou te falar uma coisa: eu sou mestiça, tá? Meu pai era bruxo e minha mãe trouxa. Até mais. Harry captou a expressão de decepção momentânea de Malfoy, que logo em seguida empinou o nariz, se recompondo. Harry percebeu que ela dissera a coisa certa para se desvencilhar dele. _Agora você nunca vai saber o que ele queria te dizer._brincou Rony. _Tranqüilo, acho que era pra eu começar a servir de espiã ultra-secreta dele._respondeu ela, num tom bem-humorado._ Talvez quisesse saber a cor favorita do Harry. Os outros riram. Pelo que se lembrava, era a primeira vez que Harry a ouvira fazer uma piada. Só aí notou seu sorrido radiante e alegre, que prendeu seu olhar por uns bons minutos.  
  
No almoço, enquanto comiam, Harry viu Katie Bell dirigir-se a ele: _Ei, Harry._disse ela._ McGonagall me disse para nos reunirmos na sala comunal para decidirmos quem serão o novo capitão e o novo goleiro. A gente se vê lá depois do jantar, OK? _OK._respondeu Harry. _Sabem de uma coisa?_disse Hermione, quando Katie se afastou._Talvez Rony devesse mesmo ser goleiro. Rony corou ligeiramente. _É mesmo._disse Catherina._ Pelo o que já vi, o Rony joga mesmo bem! _Pois eu vou fazer isso._disse Harry._ A idéia não é má, aposto que o Fred e o Jorge vão concordar. _Que isso, vocês estão doidos._disse Rony, envergonhado._ Eu não tenho talento suficiente... Nem chego aos pés do Olívio... _Aposto como Wood ia ficar satisfeito._encorajou Hermione. Mais tarde, depois de dois cansativos tempos de Poções, Harry foi para a sala comunal, junto dos outros jogadores do time da Grifinória. _Sobre o novo capitão _disse Jorge Weasley_, acho que tem de ser eu. _Ficou doido!_exclamou Angelina Johnson._ Nem pensar! _Na minha opinião, _disse Harry._ devia ser uma das meninas. _A Katie?_opinou Fred._Nada contra... _Não!_protestou Katie Bell, _ Acho que a Alícia tinha que ser a capitã. _Concordo._disse Angelina. _Eu também._acrescentou Harry. Alícia Spinnet ficou vermelha. _Ah, gente... Não sei se eu consigo... _Claro que consegue!_disse Angelina._ Você sempre esteve disposta a ouvir as estratégias do Olívio, não é possível que não tenha aprendido alguma coisa! _Bem... Acho até que... _Está decidido._disse Fred._ Alícia é nossa nova capitã. _Tudo bem._disse ela, se conformando._ Tratemos agora do goleiro. Alguma sugestão? _Bom, eu..._começou Harry._ Eu pensei no Rony. _No Rony?_disse Jorge._ Até que não está mal. _Pode ser._disse Fred. _Pensei num jogador também._disse Katie._ Não sei se vocês conhecem, é Alex Morgan, está no sexto ano... _Poderíamos propor um teste ao Rony e ao Morgan._disse Alícia._ Então escolhemos quem vai dar um melhor goleiro. _Boa idéia._disse Angelina._O teste pode ser no sábado. _OK._disse Katie._Eu aviso o Alex. _E eu o Rony._acrescentou Harry.  
  
Harry foi até o outro lado da sala comunal, onde estavam Catherina, Mione e Rony. _Prepare-se, Rony _disse Harry._ Você vai fazer um teste para goleiro. _Teste?_disse Hermione._Por quê? _Tem outro menino querendo ser goleiro, um sextanista. Acho que o nome dele é Morgan. _Ah, cara _disse Rony, pessimista_ Não sei se consigo, não. _Força, Rony!_disse Catherina, sorrindo._ Não deve ser tão difícil assim. _Daqui a pouco o time da Grifinória vai ser todo composto pelos Weasley!_disse Harry._ Daqui a pouco a Gina vai virar apanhadora no meu lugar! Rony sorriu. _OK, pessoal, vocês venceram. Vou fazer o teste. Os outros manifestaram-se afirmativamente em resposta, mas Hermione de repente fez cara de quem se lembra de algo: _Ah, gente!_exclamou ela._ Esqueci de procurar algo sobre Telepatia na biblioteca! Desculpe-me, Catherina. _Desculpar pelo quê? Está tudo bem, você não precisa pesquisar a respeito. Mas, mudando de assunto, vocês repararam na matéria que a profª Figg está passando? _É. _disse Harry._Minha vida vai cair num teste. _Além disso, _disse Catherina._ no capítulo sobre possíveis Comensais da Morte está o nome de Lúcio Malfoy e de muitos ex-sonserinos. Aposto como os filhos deles vão chiar. _A profª Figg deve ter pensado nisso antes de escolher aquele livro._disse Hermione._ Ainda bem que a nossa aula não é com a Sonserina e sim com a Lufa-Lufa. _Voltando ao assunto Telepatia, _disse Rony._Acho que já sabemos o básico, não é? Que é um feitiço que faz a gente mandar um recado mentalmente, sem mexer nenhum músculo da boca. _Grande avanço._zombou Hermione._ Catherina já sabe disso por experiência própria. Falta saber em que circunstâncias, se precisa de alguma palavra mágica, ou de uma varinha, uma porção de coisas. _Podemos perguntar ao Flitwick._sugeriu Harry. _Fora de cogitação, ele ia querer saber por quê estamos querendo saber disso._disse Rony. Harry resolveu voltar ao assunto quadribol. _Então, Rony, eu posso te ajudar a se preparar para o teste._disse. _É... Bem, vou deitar. _Eu também._disse Hermione._Você vem, Catherina? _Ahã._disse Catherina, se levantando do sofá e espreguiçando-se. Distraído, Harry deixou seu olhar pousado sobre Catherina. Quando Hermione e Rony já haviam subido, ela o percebeu. _Er... Harry? Ele piscou, voltando a si. _Ah, me desculpe... Eu estava distraído, mas... Eu queria te perguntar algo. _Fala._encorajou ela. _Seus pais foram mortos, não é? Como você escapou do Voldemort, então? _Ah, Harry, é uma história tão comprida... Estou sem disposição pra contar, sem dizer que é... doloroso. _Você já falou sobre isso com alguém? _Não, mas posso garantir que não ganhei um duelo dele. Harry deu um sorriso amigável. _Você ouviu mais algum chamado? _Não, acho que o que quer que tenha nos atacado deve estar pensando num modo diferente de nos atacar. _É. _disse Harry, ficando sem assunto. Ele ergueu a cabeça e encarou Catherina, que fitava-o nos olhos, do portal para o dormitório feminino._Bem... Acho que agora fiquei sem assunto. _Acontece nas melhores famílias. Mesmo com um toque de preocupação no rosto _Harry não pôde deixar de reparar_, Catherina era uma garota bonita. Seus cabelos estavam sedosos e soltos, caindo por seus ombros e emoldurando seu rosto liso de olhos brilhantes. Ela já usava naquela hora uma camisola lilás comprida e de alças, e o sono começava a estampar-se em seu rosto. Os dois ficaram se olhando, sem saber o que fazer. _Acho que vou deitar._disse Harry, desviando o olhar. _Se você cismar com alguma coisa, não saia da Grifinória sozinho. Mesmo que você tenha a Capa, é melhor que esteja acompanhado. _Eu não seria atacado no castelo. _Você disse a mesma coisa ontem, e... _Tá bom, pode ir dormir tranqüila. Ela deu um sorriso, virou-se e foi para seu dormitório. O brilho de seus cabelos de repente fez Harry lembrar de Cho... É mesmo, pensou Harry, o tempo todo ele não prestara atenção em nenhum movimento dela, ao contrário do que costumava fazer no ano passado. Varrendo todas as meninas dos seus pensamentos, Harry foi ao seu dormitório e caiu no sono.  
  
Harry percebeu o crescente nervosismo de Rony, conforme o sábado se aproximava. Ele fez o máximo para treinar o amigo, já que ele iria competir com um menino mais velho. Harry não conhecia Alex Morgan, e acabou desistindo de deduzir sobre quem poderia ser sempre que via a turma do sexto ano. Mais do que antes, Hermione estava sempre com um livro na mão. Por toda a semana, pediu desculpas a Catherina por não ter visto nada sobre a bendita Telepatia, mas todos sabiam que a preocupação de Hermione eram os NOMs, que seriam medidos no sim do ano. E, por agora ser monitora, ninguém podia falar em quebrar as regras de Hogwarts perto dela.  
  
O sábado finalmente chegou. Hermione, Catherina e Harry viram um pálido Rony vir tomar café da manhã. _Caramba, Rony._disse Hermione._ Esse negócio do teste pra goleiro virou sua cabeça do avesso! _A cabeça e todo o resto._disse ele._ Ah, Harry, acho que eu não vou não... Sei lá, o Morgan deve dar dois de mim. _Fique calmo, Rony._disse Harry, rindo._ Não vai ser tão difícil. Aposto que você consegue. Discretamente, Harry notou que Catherina pôs a mão no Supraforce e murmurou algo. Quando ele ia perguntar o que era, o correio-coruja chegou. Novamente, eles viram Hermione receber outra carta que ela não quis mostrar. _Ah, Mione, qual é?_disse Rony._Pelo menos fala de quem é a carta! _É justamente o que eu não posso falar!_replicou Hermione. _Ah, eu já sei de quem é. _disse Catherina rindo. _Como?_disse Mione. _Posso mesmo dizer de quem é? Não acredito que o Rony e o Harry ainda não tenham sacado. É a coisa mais simples deste mundo! Hermione percebeu que ela sabia exatamente do que se tratava a carta. _Pelo amor de Deus, Catherina, não conte pra ninguém!_disse. _Ah, conta sim!_disse Rony, curioso. _Não, a Mione pode confiar em mim._sorriu Catherina. E então Harry também se tocou. Hermione não quis mesmo contar a ninguém sobre esta pessoa no ano passado... Agora era a mesma coisa. _Ahhhhhh, eu também sei._disse ele. _Pôxa, me digam, só eu não sei aqui!_exclamou Rony, injuriado. _OK, tá bom._desistiu Hermione._ Se quer mesmo saber, essa carta é do Vítor. Rony cuspiu o suco de abóbora, mas Catherina se esquivou a tempo. _Vítor Krum? O quê? Aquele cara continua se correspondendo com você? _É _disse Hermione._ E ele não fala só de coisas como gostar, ouviu? Vítor escreveu que Karkaroff está escondido sob o Feitiço Fidelius. O mesmo que..._ ela acabou ficando com medo de dizer o resto. _Sei, o mesmo que meus pais usaram._disse Harry._E quem será o fiel de segredo dele? _Poliakoff. Vocês lembram daquele aluno de Durmstrang que era tratado tão mal pelo Karkaroff? Vejam como são as coisas, agora a vida dele está nas mãos do Poliakoff._concluiu Mione. _É verdade._disse Catherina._Mas será que o Voldemort não poderá obrigar o rapaz a falar? _É claro que pode._disse Harry._É só ele fazer o Poliakoff beber Veritaserum, a poção da Verdade. Se bem que no meu caso, isso nem foi necessário... _Não vamos falar disso agora, Harry._disse Catherina._ Ei, Mione, você vai assistir ao teste dos goleiros? Eu vou indo. Mione fez que não com a cabeça. _Agora vou sem falta à biblioteca procurar sobre Telepatia. _Acho que não precisa mais._disse Catherina._ Não ouvi mais nenhum chamado desde aquele dia, é melhor deixar pra lá. _Não, agora é pessoal._disse Hermione._ Na próxima vez que nos vermos, já saberei muito sobre isso. Ao dizer isso, ela se levantou e foi até a biblioteca. _Mas você não foi chamada de novo mesmo, não é?_disse Rony. _Na verdade, _disse Harry._na segunda-feira ela foi. Enquanto os três iam para o campo de quadribol, Harry e Catherina contaram o acontecido à Rony._Nós não contamos pra Mione porque agora ela é monitora, achei que fosse ter um teleco-teco com as regras que quebramos e o perigo que corremos._concluiu ela. _Mesmo assim _disse Harry._ Achamos que é melhor que ela saiba, mas só quando não estiver estressada. _Ou seja, nunca._completou Rony. Eles chegaram ao campo de quadribol. Harry e Rony foram em direção ao resto do time, enquanto Catherina despediu-se e foi para as arquibancadas. _Ah, olá Harry._cumprimentou Alícia._ Oi, Rony. Bem, já que o time todo já está aqui e os goleiros também, vou explicar o teste. Cada goleiro vai para uma das bases. Angelina e Katie tentarão fazer gols no Rony. E, Harry, poderia jogar no teste de hoje como artilheiro? Harry fez que sim com a cabeça. _Ótimo._disse Alícia._ Nós dois tentaremos fazer gols no Morgan. Fred e Jorge jogam normalmente, OK? Vamos deixar o pomo de ouro guardado dessa vez. Só então Harry viu Alex Morgan. Ele era muito alto, loiro de olhos castanhos, com várias espinhas no rosto e bem magro, além de branquelo. Pela primeira vez na vida, Harry imaginou-se como um artilheiro. Ele havia emprestado sua Firebolt a Rony, então pegou uma das vassouras da escola. Todos então levantaram vôo e se posicionaram. Alícia perguntou se todo mundo estava pronto e então soltou os balaços e a goles. Ela sacou a varinha e apontou-a para a bola vermelha: _Copio! A goles parou no meio do ar por um instante e, atingida pelo Feitiço de Cópia, duplicou-se. Uma delas ficou com Angelina e Katie, e a outra com Alícia e Harry. A última visão que ele teve de Rony mostrava o amigo totalmente pálido, embora bem equilibrado na Firebolt, enquanto Harry se sentia desconfortável na Cleansweep Five da escola. O teste começou? Alícia voava com a goles pelo campo e passou-a para Harry, que não tocava em uma desde o primeiro ano. Ele voou agilmente até Morgan, desviando de um balaço, e repassou a goles a Alícia, que já estava bem perto de Morgan e a jogou... Gol. O possível goleiro ficou decepcionado, e passou a goles a Harry, que enquanto voltava ao meio do campo viu Rony espalmar a goles que lhe era arremessada. O teste durou uma hora; Morgan se mostrou mais habilidoso do que Harry imaginara: fez várias defesas difíceis, e Harry descobriu-se um bom artilheiro. Não tão bom como as meninas, mas pelo menos bonzinho. Depois do teste Alícia apontou para a cópia da goles e murmurou "Deletrius!", fazendo-a desaparecer. Morgan e Rony ficaram esperando no chão. _Pelo que eu contei._anunciou Alícia ao time._ O Alex defendeu 127 dos 185 arremessos meus e do Harry. _O Rony defendeu 170 de 209._disse Angelina. _Ok, gente, vou fazer as contas. Com a varinha, Alícia conjurou números de fumaça rosa, que os seus companheiros de time não puderam ver. Em dois minutos, ela voltou a dirigir ao time: _Já temos um novo goleiro. Rony e Morgan foram chamados. _Bem, pessoal, o Rony Weasley defendeu 170 de 209 arremessos. O Alex Morgan defendeu 127 de 185. O único jeito de ter um resultado foi passar para a porcentagem. Harry e Rony se entreolharam. _A porcentagem do Alex foi de 68,6%. Harry viu Catherina descendo das arquibancadas até o chão, com a mão direita no broche. _E a porcentagem do Rony foi de... 81,3%! Morgan baixou a cabeça, enquanto Rony não cabia em si de felicidade, e foi erguido por Fred, Jorge e Harry, que comemoraram feito doidos, como se a Inglaterra tivesse acabado de ganhar a Copa Mundial de Quadribol.  
  
_Cara, eu ainda não acredito!_exclamou Rony, enquanto passavam pelo Salão Principal em direção à Torre da Grifinória._EU SOU O NOVO GOLEIRO! _Você foi ótimo no teste!_exclamou Catherina, radiante._ Realmente perfeito! _É isso aí, Rony, eu falei que você ia conseguir!_disse Harry._ Agora são três Weasley no time da Casa! _Eu ouvi bem ou o pobretão agora joga quadribol? Malfoy. Rony, Harry e Catherina se viraram. _Pois é, Malfoy, e adivinha: o Rony não precisou subornar o time inteiro para jogar!_provocou Harry. _Mas é claro!_retrucou Malfoy, desdenhoso._ Seria a melhor piada do mundo. Um Weasley subornando alguém? Teria que dar até a última cueca para isso! Rony, para surpresa de todos, riu. _Pra você ver como o mundo é, Malfoy._disse ele, calmamente._ Quem diria que um "pobretão" poderia ter mais talento do que alguém que alimenta sua lareira com notas de cem? Catherina riu, e só então Malfoy a percebeu. _Ah, pensei que fosse a sangue-ruim da Granger._disse ele._Bem que eu estava estranhando os cabelos lisos... Mas não faz muita diferença, é só mais uma sangue-ruim. _Você tem que achar algo mais ofensivo, Malfoy._disse ela, sorrindo._Afinal, você não pode falar nada de mim. Nas suas veias corre o sangue de um Comensal da Morte. _Não poderia fazer elogio maior, Catherina. _Só McFisher, pra você._disse ela, puxando Harry e Rony._Vamos indo. _Pra quem nunca tinha discutido com o Malfoy, você se saiu muito bem._disse Harry. _Pois é. No Brasil, o pessoal de uma casa como a Sonserina costumava falar coisas bem piores do que sangue-ruim._disse Catherina. _Tipo o quê?_disse Rony. _É bom nem falar._disse Catherina, sorrindo._Pelúcio colorido! Os três entraram na sala comunal e viram uma das cenas mais comuns de Hogwarts: Hermione absorta num livro grande e empoeirado.  
  
N/A - Sei que essa história de o Rony entrar pro time ficou muito previsível, mas queriam que eu fizesse o quê? Colocasse o Neville? Bom, isso não seria previsível... Mas como estou agora sem assunto pra comentar esse capítulo, vou pedir pela milésima vez que você dê sua opinião sobre a minha fic... amandadumbledore@bol.com.br  
  
Menu da fic / Voltar para o Três Vassouras / Próximo Capítulo 


	5. O Terceiro Chamado

  
  
Harry Potter e a Ligação Silenciosa  
  
Capítulo V - O terceiro chamado  
  
_Achou o que você queria?_perguntou Harry. _Achei._respondeu Hermione, levantando a cabeça._Aqui está:  
  
"Telepatia: a habilidade de conversar mentalmente. O Feitiço de Telepatia tem grande destaque no livro 'Os Feitiços Mais Difíceis do Mundo', de Edward Muller, onde ocupa o segundo lugar, perdendo apenas para o Feitiço da Vida, no qual uma pessoa saudável pode doar sua vida a alguém que ela queira proteger." "A Telepatia é um feitiço muito útil a bruxos das trevas, para que arquitetem seus esquemas de ataque. Para realizá-lo, são necessários dois bruxos com teor de poder mágico acima do normal: um para enviar a mensagem e outro para recebê-la. Para mandar uma mensagem telepática, é necessário que se coloque uma das mãos na varinha e se murmure 'telepatio!', pensando na pessoa que irá recebê-la e em seguida no texto da mensagem."  
  
_Isso significa que estamos lidando com um bruxo muito, mas muito poderoso mesmo._murmurou Catherina. _Sem essa._disse Rony._Você recebeu as mensagens, então também é uma bruxa com "teor de poder mágico acima do normal". _Nem tanto._retrucou Catherina._ Sei lá, posso estar herdando essa habilidade de algum parente. Harry ia argumentar, mas quando olhou pela janela, viu as duas corujas, Edwiges e Nikki, chegarem, cada uma trazendo um bilhete de Sirius. O primeiro dizia:  
  
Harry, Não posso contar com detalhes o que estamos fazendo, mas tenha absoluta certeza que é contra Voldemort. Trabalhamos paralelamente aos aurores do Ministério, e já prendemos um bom número de Comensais_ Voldemort está louco da vida, só não nos caça porque Dumbledore está no meio. Se acontecer algo estranho, não deixe de me escrever.  
Sirius.  
  
_Estranho._disse Harry._ Na última vez em que o vi, Voldemort não parecia temer a presença de Dumbledore. Seria agora mais um motivo para caçar esse grupo. _Está enganado._disse Hermione._ Voldemort se preocupou em... _Espera aí!_interrompeu Harry._ Você fala o nome dele, Mione? _Já faz um tempinho._respondeu ela._Mas como eu dizia, Voldemort se preocupou em te levar pra longe de Hogwarts no ano passado. Ele não assume pra si mesmo, mas tem medo sim do Dumbledore. _Agora, antes de abrirmos a segunda carta _disse Catherina._ Acho que o Harry vai ter que contar primeiro tin tin por tin tin do sonho que ele teve no aniversário dele. Rony e Hermione viraram-se abruptamente para Harry. _Que sonho?_disseram, ao mesmo tempo. Antes de abrirem a segunda carta, Harry teve que contar todo o sonho com a menina e como depois descobrira que ela era Catherina. Sem deixar os dois fazerem seus comentários, Harry começou a ler a segunda carta.  
  
Harry, Eu simplesmente não acredito que Catherina McFisher está viva! Eu conheci os pais dela, o Pedro McFisher e a esposa dele, Laura, que era mais íntima a mim do que o marido. Ela era trouxa, mas adorava o mundo dos bruxos. Ela se ofereceu também para ser a fiel do segredo dos Potter na época, já que o casal McFisher estava prestes a fugir para o Brasil e Voldemort nunca iria alcançá-los. Seria mais seguro até do que fazer Dumbledore ou eu fiel do segredo. Vou escrever a Alvo sobre o seu sonho, já que supõe-se que a filhado casal McFisher, Catherina, tivesse sido morta, já que ela desapareceu de casa no mesmo dia da queda de Voldemort. Caso aconteça ainda mais algo, mês escreva.  
Sirius.  
  
_Então os Potter e os McFisher eram amigos?_disse Hermione._Isso explica bastante coisa... _Pra mim o Snuffles nos respondeu em grego._disse Rony._ Como é que a Catherina foi encontrada pelos pais dela e levada para o Brasil antes de ser pega por um Comensal? _E por que meu pai tinha que confiar tanto no Rabicho?_disse Harry._ Se a mãe de Catherina fosse a fiel dos meus pais, eles ainda estariam vivos! _E Voldemort continuaria forte, destruindo o mundo ao longo de todos esses anos._disse Catherina._ Não dá nem pra imaginar a situação em que estaria o planeta hoje. Harry sentiu um novo assomo de ódio por Voldemort. _Às vezes eu penso que seria melhor morrer. Queria que o Voldemort tivesse conseguido me matar quando eu ainda era um bebê! _Harry, por favor!_exclamou Hermione._ Não diga isso! Você não pode se deixar vencer! Catherina deu um tapa bem leve no ombro de Harry. _Você não pode fraquejar agora._disse._ Eu sei, todos esses anos você veio lutando contra Voldemort sem descanso, e dá mesmo vontade de desistir. Mas é justamente isso o que ele quer, e você sabe. Pode demorar, Harry, mas você um dia vai vencer Voldemort, e sozinho. Escreva o que estou dizendo. Rony e Hermione olharam para ela, espantados. Harry, mesmo sem saber como ela pudera escolher tão bem aquelas palavras, sentiu-se reconfortado. _Obrigado, Catherina._disse. _Ela está certa, pensou ele, minha mãe não me salvou apenas para que eu vivesse um pouco mais. Ela me salvou ara que eu vencesse Voldemort. E mais cedo ou mais tarde, é isso que eu vou fazer.  
  
Os treinos da Grifinória para o jogo contra a Lufa-Lufa começaram, e apesar do nervosismo para seu primeiro jogo, Rony sentia-se confiante. Os treinos eram intensos, e Alícia se revelou uma capitã competente, e suas táticas eram tão incompreensíveis quanto as de Olívio Wood, o antigo capitão e goleiro. O jogo tão esperado contra a Lufa-Lufa seria na véspera do dia das bruxas. Faltando apenas dois dias para o jogo, Harry resolveu conversar seriamente com Catherina. As palavras dela tinham-no sustentado durante aqueles dias, e quase uma vez por dia via-se um aluno de Hogwarts chorando pela perda de alguém querido graças à Voldemort. Eram realmente tempos difíceis. Naquela noite, já era tarde quando Harry desceu à sala comunal, totalmente sem sono. Ele não sabia o porquê, mas o fato era de que não conseguia dormir. Encontrou Catherina sentada no sofá, com aquela mesma camisola lilás. _Catherina!_disse ele, ao vê-la._ Não pensei que te veria aqui. _Eu também._disse ela, sorrindo docemente. Harry sentou-se ao seu lado. _Bem... Você lembra do que você me disse no começo das aulas, no dia em que o Rony virou goleiro? _É claro que lembro. _Eu queria te agradecer de novo por aquilo. O que você disse me sustentou esse tempo todo. _Harry, o motivo de eu ter vindo para Hogwarts é esse: tentar amenizar a situação para o máximo de pessoas possível. _Lá no Brasil já sabem da volta de Voldemort? _Já, mas não estão tão apavorados quanto aqui. Afinal, um oceano os separa de Voldemort. _Cathy, por que você veio pra cá? É como se você quisesse duelar com ele. _Não, imagina. Sua mãe mudou o destino para que você vença, não eu, sabe? Minha missão aqui só é te proteger... Quero dizer, ajudar. Desta vez, Harry falou sem pensar. _É a segunda vez que você fala em me proteger. Por que isso? _Nada, falei por falar. _Não, não falou por falar. Você sabe algo que eu não sei. _Eu só vim pra cá porque achei que, depois de todas essas visões, nós temos uma espécie de elo. Eu não pude te deixar sozinho aqui desta vez. _Mas será que ninguém entende que eu sei me cuidar? __Não estou falando que você é imaturo, mas você não pode enfrentar tudo apenas com Rony e Hermione! Eu só me senti mais segura quando soube que também poderia te ajudar. _Eu não preciso de proteção!_gritou Harry. _Então, ótimo._disse Catherina, indo na direção da Mulher Gorda. _Você não vai sair!_disse Harry, exaltado. _Se você pode se cuidar sozinho, eu posso muito mais! Era outro chamado o que eu ouvi, e estava pensando primeiro no que fazer quando você chegou. Como você estava comigo da outra vez, eu fui atacada, mas quem está me chamado quer falar comigo! Me deixa em paz! Catherina já dizia a senha quando Harry, totalmente exaltado, puxou a varinha: _Estupefaça! Ela caiu desmaiada no chão, e a camisola subiu até bem mais acima dos joelhos, quando ela tocou o chão; Harry arrependeu-se no momento seguinte do que fizera e debruçou-se sobre ela. Qual era mesmo a palavra para acordar um estuporado? _Enervate!_disse Harry, apontando sua varinha para Catherina de novo. Meio zonza, ela abriu os olhos; Harry ajudou-a a se sentar, passando seu braço direito pelos ombros dela. _Me desculpe..._disse ele, vendo-a voltar a si._Acho que fiz uma besteira... _OK._disse Catherina._Acho que precisamos ser mais calmos. Ela ergueu a cabeça, e ela e Harry olharam-se nos olhos por um longo tempo, com muito pouca distância entre seus rostos: a idéia de um beijo passava por suas mentes, mas Catherina, vermelha, desviou o olhar e se afastou. _Bem... Acho que ser estuporada me deu um pouquinho de sono... Em todo o caso, Harry, obrigada. Ele sorriu, sem jeito. _Há males que vêm para o bem, não é?  
  
No dia seguinte, sábado, Harry não viu Catherina descer para o café da manhã. _O que houve com a Catherina?_perguntou à Hermione. _Não sei, ela acordou logo depois de mim e disse que já estava descendo._respondeu Mione._Mas você disse que ela ouviu um terceiro chamado? Quando foi o segundo? Harry sorriu, culpado. _Xi, Mione, é uma história comprida... Harry passou um tempo contando sobre a outra ocasião em que Catherina ouvira o chamado telepático, com eventuais observações de Rony. _Ah, mas vocês não me contaram antes só porque sou monitora? Bom, agora não vou deixar vocês quebrarem as regras tão facilmente, mas no lugar dela eu também iria, com ou sem Harry. _Ela é totalmente doida._disse Harry._ Ficou lá, chamando o vulto, e quando ele lançou um feitiço verde, achei que poderia ser a Avada Kedavra. _Acho que nesse ponto é coisa da sua cabeça._disse Rony._ Se eu conseguisse chamar alguém por Telepatia, não mataria essa pessoa sem mais nem menos. _Você daria um péssimo vilão, Rony._disse Hermione, sem saber se elogiava ou xingava o amigo._ É nisso que Voldemort tem errado esses anos todos. Não sei onde está a diversão em ficar falando se deu plano para alguém que você vai matar. _Não fale muito alto._disse Harry._Não vamos dar idéia aos sonserinos. Mal disse isso, ele viu Catherina entrar no salão. Foi aí que o que quase acontecera no dia anterior veio à sua cabeça. É claro que aquilo deixou Harry mais acordado do que estava antes, mas percebeu que estava ficando vermelho ao vê-la de novo. Só que desta vez, ela não estava sozinha, e sim conversando com Alex Morgan. Os dois pareciam se dar bem. Bem até demais, pensou Harry. _Catherina separou-se dele e veio sentar-se com Harry, Rony e Hermione. _Desculpem o atraso._disse ela, sorrindo._ Estava conversando com um amigo. _Morgan é seu amigo?_depois de dizer isso, Harry surpreendeu-se com o tom ciumento em sua voz. _Bem... É. Não somos tão amigos quanto sou de vocês, principalmente da Mione, que tanto me ajudou quando... Hermione ficou lisonjeada e disse: _Mas nós estávamos falando dos seus dois últimos chamados telepáticos. Por que não me contou antes? _O terceiro foi porque aconteceu ontem, e o segundo poderia assustar você... _Você vai contar isso ao Snuffles, Harry?_disse Rony. _É, vou... Andei pensando se eu não devia ir falar com Dumbledore sobre essa quase "lenda" dos McFisher, o tal movimento contra Voldemort, e outras coisas... _Nããããão._disse Catherina._Esse negócio da lenda deve ser história. Não vamos perder tempo com a minha família, até porque devo ser a última dela. _Nem pensar._disse Hermione._ Alguns McFisher devem ter as chaves para muitas coisas que andam acontecendo. _Bom, vamos mudar de assunto _disse Harry._Ei, Rony, hoje é o último treino, hein? Amanhã é Grifinória x Lufa-Lufa! _Alguém sabe quem vai substituir o Diggory?_disse Hermione. _Não sei, mas ouvi uns boatos de que é uma menina._disse Rony. Havia muito tempo que Harry não voava livremente com sua Firebolt; na casa dos Weasley não se podia voar muito alto, ou os trouxas o veriam. Ele pensava em como poderia olhar para a cara do time da Lufa-Lufa no dia seguinte, já que a morte de Cedrico Diggory era a pior coisa que já acontecera ao time. _O Marcos Flint também saiu de Hogwarts, ouvi dizer que o novo artilheiro da Sonserina é um tal de Jake Warbeck._disse Catherina. _Warbeck? Não é o mesmo sobrenome da Celestina Warbeck, aquela cantora?_disse Hermione. _É isso aí._confirmou Rony._Bem capaz de eles serem parentes.  
  
Naquela tarde, antes do último treino para o jogo, Harry escreveu uma longa carta a Sirius, falando dos três chamados de Catherina e o que acontecera em conseqüência deles. Mas colocou uma observação no fim da carta, dizendo: "Se bem que acho que a próxima vez que a Catherina for chamada, ela não vai nos contar, e sim ir direto ao que quer que seja".  
  
_Ela vai ter que atender a algum chamado, Rabicho. Ninguém pode escapar à força de Lord Voldemort. Nem mesmo Harry Potter e Catherina McFisher. _Mas o senhor tem certeza de que ela também é culpada pela sua queda, Lord das Trevas? _Em parte sim, Rabicho. Em parte. A força que aquela menininha herdou, somada ao Supraforce, é algo que precisa estar a nosso favor. _Mas o mestre sabe que ela preferirá morrer a ser sensata e servi-lo. _Disso sei bem. Por isso mesmo meu comandado tem ordens para matá-la sem pensar duas vezes. Harry Potter não conseguirá me atrapalhar novamente. Depois que McFisher morrer, morrerão Dumbledore e toda a sua laia. Os Granger e os Weasley também terão sua parcela, e já até sei como começar... Até que, por fim, Harry Potter se torne alimento de Nagini. Ele sofrerá muito, mais do que uma pessoa pode agüentar sem perder a cabeça. Então ele será meu.  
  
Harry acordou suando frio, e pôs a mão na cicatriz, que ardia dolorosamente. Ele sabia perfeitamente que o sonho fora real, e que ele tinha um elo com Voldemort que o permitia ter essa espécie de sonhos. Então era mesmo ele quem mandava as mensagens telepáticas a Catherina... É claro que Harry já suspeitava disso, mas agora tinha certeza... Ela era uma bruxa mais poderosa do que ela mesma imaginava, até Voldemort admitia que seria ótimo tê-la a seu lado... E por que seria ela responsável pela quase morte de Voldemort? Ela não podia ter feito algum feitiço como o que sua mãe fizera, era apenas um bebê... Segundo Voldemort, ela seria a primeira a morrer de uma série de pessoas como Dumbledore e... Rony e Hermione! A idéia de ver os amigos mortos causou em Harry a sensação de que engolia uma bigorna de chumbo. Devia avisá-los? Ele dissera que já sabia o que fazer... Com tantas noites pra sonhar com Voldemort, pensou Harry por fim, por que tinha de ser justamente nessa, na véspera do Jogo? Harry ficou um bom tempo acordado de preocupação até que o sono voltou e o venceu.  
  
N/A. - Agora começam os misteriozinhos... Eu não sei se as respostas para os ditos "enigmas" servem, sou meio pessimista... Quando eu estou escrevendo essa nota, nem fiz o site ainda, talvez eu nem consiga... Mas, pela milésima primeira vez... Digam-me o que estão achando! Meu endereço eletrônico: amandadumbledore@bol.com.br  
  
Menu da fic / Voltar ao Três Vassouras / Próximo Capítulo 


	6. Grifinória x LufaLufa

  
  
Harry Potter e a Ligação Silenciosa  
  
Capítulo VI – Grifinória x Lufa-Lufa  
  
Harry acordou na manhã seguinte com a cara toda amassada. À mesa do café, Rony mostrou à beira da histeria de tanto nervosismo. Catherina e Hermione comeram rapidamente e correram para o campo de quadribol, a fim de garantir bons lugares.  
  
Harry e Rony pegaram suas vassouras (Rony ganhara uma Nimbus 2000 de McGonagall havia uma semana) e foram ao vestiário.  
  
_OK, pessoal._disse Alícia._ Nós podemos vencer a Lufa-Lufa. O time deles é um pouco diferente, principalmente pela nova apanhadora, a Nádia Fletcher. Ouvi dizer que ela é muito boa, nada que você não possa superar, Harry. E Rony, tente esquecer que é o seu primeiro jogo. Lá em cima você vai acabar esquecendo do pessoal assistindo. Só seja mais esperto com os balaços.  
  
Alícia ainda deu mais instruções às artilheiras e aos batedores, e eles preparam-se para o início do jogo.  
  
Lino Jordan, o narrador dos jogos de quadribol da escola, começou a irradiar o jogo:  
  
_Beeeeem-vindos à Copa de Quadribol Intercasas de Hogwarts! Eu sou Lino Jordan, seu narrador, e hoje vamos ter um emocionante confronto: Grifinória contra Lufa-Lufa!  
  
Aplausos eufóricos foram ouvidos.  
  
_E aí vêm os times: Lufa-Lufa joga com Abbot, McMillan, Hammer, Colbert, Frank, Alexander e... Fletcher!  
  
Sete velozes borrões entraram em campo: o time da Lufa-Lufa, nas suas tradicionais vestes amarelas.  
  
_E chega a Grifinória! Hoje ela joga com Weasley, Spinnet, Johnson, Bell, Weasley, Weasley e.... Potter!  
  
O time da Grifinória disparou dos vestiários, com suas vestes vermelhas, sob ainda mais ruidosos aplausos.  
  
_Madame Hooch vai ao centro do campo para liberar a goles, os balaços e o pomo de ouro!  
  
Harry e Nádia Fletcher se encararam. Ela era uma garota bonita, talvez também da quinta série, de cabelos bem escuros presos num firme rabo-de- cavalo, tinha a pele muito branca e penetrantes olhos castanho-escuros. Madame Hooch abriu o baú onde as bolas eram guardadas.  
  
_Eeeeeee... Começa o jogo!  
  
"Johnson pega a goles, passa para Bell, que perde para McMillan, que avança mas é impedido pelo balaço jogado por Jorge Weasley... Quero dizer, Fred Weasley... Spinnet avança, passa para Johnson que faz tabela com Bell. Bell devolve para Spinnet... DEZ PONTOS PARA A GRIFINÓRIA!!  
  
Lá vem Colbert com a goles, Johnson encosta mas é obrigada a se afastar graças ao balaço de Frank. Colbert para McMillan, McMillan para Hammer e... DEFESA DE WEASLEY!!"  
  
Rony fizera sua primeira defesa no campeonato. Harry quase foi pego por um balaço na comemoração.  
  
_Sim, senhores, essa foi a primeira atuação de Ronald Weasley, o mais novo goleiro da Grifinória!  
  
Entretido em buscar o pomo, Harry perdeu a noção do placar e dali a dez minutos, a Grifinória marcara mais quatro vezes, e a Lufa-Lufa, três.  
  
Nádia Fletcher era apenas um borrão amarelo; ela parecia muito entusiasmada em buscar o pomo de ouro, e Harry, ligando-se mais na sua parte do jogo, seguiu seu exemplo.  
  
O jogo estava eletrizante, a torcida não parava um instante sequer. De repente, Harry notou um brilho dourado do outro lado do campo, bem mais perto de Fletcher do que dele; inclinou a Firebolt e pôs nela toda a força que conseguiu. Fletcher o notou, e pôs velocidade na sua vassoura também, que pela rapidez Harry deduziu ser uma Nimbus 2001.  
  
Harry emparelhou com Fletcher, e já a ultrapassava quando sentiu um balaço acertar seu ombro; ele foi jogado com sua vassoura para fora do rumo da corrida. Ele já pensava que perderia o jogo, e quando esperou que Fletcher aproveitasse a chance para pegar o pomo, ela parou a vassoura e foi na direção de Harry, que estava prestes a cair da vassoura.  
  
_Você está bem?_ela perguntou, estendendo-lhe a mão.  
  
Harry viu muito da personalidade de Cedrico nela. Ele teria feito a mesma coisa. Harry segurou a mão dela e se ajeitou na vassoura.  
  
_Por que não pegou o pomo?  
  
_Eu não me aproveitaria de um balaço._disse ela._Nunca gostei deles.  
  
Nisso a bolinha de ouro tão buscada sumiu outra vez.  
  
_Spinnet avança com a goles, passa para Johnson, que joga e... SETENTA PONTOS PARA A GRIFINÓRIA!!  
  
Harry viu o pomo novamente, na frente de Rony.  
  
_Harry! O pomo!_exclamou ele._Anda, Harry, pelo amor de Deus!  
  
Nádia Fletcher entendera primeiro, e já avançava. O pomo saiu da frente de Rony e foi veloz para baixo, Fletcher atrás. Harry cortou caminho descendo direto.  
  
O pomo voava a um metro do chão, e Harry estava lado a lado com Fletcher; ela estendeu a mão, mas Harry imprimiu mais força à Firebolt. Ao abrir os dedos, sentiu o pomo entre eles. Fletcher desanimou.  
  
_E Potter pega o pomo de ouro!!!_berrou Lino Jordan, entusiasmado com a vitória de sua Casa._ MAIS CENTO E CINQUENTA PONTOS PARA A GRIFINÓRIA!!!  
  
Todo o time desabou em cima de Harry _ ele se viu abraçado por seis pessoas que valiam por vinte _ e ele notou a tristeza no time da Lufa-Lufa.  
  
_Queria que o Cedrico estivesse aqui._disse Ernie McMillan, novato no time, que olhava feio para Fletcher._ Arrumamos uma apanhadora que gosta do Potter!  
  
Ao ver Nádia baixar a cabeça, Harry perdeu toda a vontade de comemorar.  
  
_McMillan disse isso?!_ exclamou Catherina.  
  
_Ele sempre pareceu legal _murmurou Hermione.  
  
Rony, Harry, Catherina e Hermione estavam jantando. Catherina se virou para a mesa da Lufa-Lufa e viu Nádia Fletcher tristonha.  
  
_Pois é. _confirmou Harry.  
  
_Ah, eu vou falar com a Ná, ela deve estar se sentindo péssima!_disse Catherina, se levantando da mesa.  
  
_De onde você a conhece?_perguntou Rony.  
  
_Da aula de Poções._disse Catherina._Semana passada, quando vimos a Poção Reversiva.  
  
_Ah!_exclamou Hermione._Sabia que conhecia ela de algum lugar.  
  
Harry ficou observando Catherina ir até a mesa da Lufa-Lufa e começar a falar com Nádia.  
  
_Essa Fletcher é igual ao Cedrico._disse Harry._Ela não pegou o pomo quando o balaço me acertou. Ela podia ter ganho o jogo.  
  
_O McMillan foi muito grosso._comentou Rony._ Quem ele pensa que é? Ele estreou no time hoje!  
  
_Você também estreou hoje, Rony._disse Hermione.  
  
_Mas ele não fez sequer um solitário gol em mim._replicou Rony._ Os cinco que eu tomei foram do Hammer e do Colbert.  
  
Harry os ouvia com metade da atenção, já que observava Catherina conversando com Nádia, que não se alegrara muito. Catherina falou algo num meio sorriso para a amiga, e voltou para a mesa da Grifinória.  
  
_Minha vontade era azarar aquele McMillan até falar chega._disse ela, enquanto se sentava.  
  
_O que a Nádia falou?_disse Harry.  
  
_Que ela fosse comparada ao Diggory, ela já sabia que isso ia acontecer. Ficou chateada é com o que aquele cavalo disse sobre você.  
  
_Que ela gosta do Harry...?_disse Rony.  
  
_É. Ela nem consegue mais olhar na sua cara de tanta vergonha. Eu falei que você não levaria o cavalo a sério, mas quem é que a convence?  
  
_Talvez eu devesse falar com ela, dizer que não me importo..._sugeriu Harry.  
  
_Não, nem pensar. Espero que isso passe._disse Catherina._ Mas esse McMillan... Ele me paga...  
  
_Por que tanta raiva?_perguntou Mione.  
  
_ A Nádia é tímida, entrou esse ano em Hogwarts também... Não está conseguindo se entrosar muito, ela odiou cair na Lufa-Lufa. Ela queria ser uma grifinória.  
  
_Estranho..._murmurou Rony._ É a primeira pessoa que eu conheço que não gosta da Casa onde está.  
  
_Podia ter como removê-la..._sugeriu Harry.  
  
_Não, Harry._disse Hermione._ São as regras da escola. Ela caiu na Lufa- Lufa? E lá que ela vai ficar.  
  
Na segunda-feira era o banquete de dia das bruxas. No café daquele dia, ao invés de receber o grosso bloco de folhas que era o Profeta Diário, veio apenas uma folha, que dizia:  
  
"LUTO A HENRI FREEMAN, EDITOR DO PROFETA DIÁRIO".  
  
_Caramba._murmurou Rony, lendo a frase.  
  
_Voldemort já está começando a calar o Profeta._disse Hermione._Daqui a pouco não vai sobrar um jornalista decente em toda a Europa.  
  
Harry lembrou-se do sonho. Chamou Rony, Hermione e Catherina mais pra perto e contou-o.  
  
Rony ficou imediatamente pálido.  
  
-Será... Será que ele vai atacar minha família?  
  
Hermione ficou desesperada.  
  
_E os meus pais, que são trouxas? Vou mandar uma coruja a eles, vou pedir que fujam do país.  
  
_Fiquem calmos!_pediu Catherina._ Ele ainda está nos planos, e eu sou a primeira pessoa que ele quer matar, não é? Só depois que eu morrer ele se preocupará mais com vocês.  
  
_Credo, Cathy._disse Hermione._ Você fala como se tivesse certeza de que vai morrer...  
  
_Vamos deixar esse assunto pra lá._disse Rony, sem conseguir esconder a vontade de fazer o contrário.  
  
O resto do dia foi tenso. As aulas de Feitiços e Transformações pareciam ter dobrado em duração, graças à companhia indigesta da Sonserina.  
  
Enquanto voltavam da aula de Herbologia, os quatro viram Malfoy cruzando os jardins, com a mão no rosto. Parecia que estava indo para a ala hospitalar.  
  
_Quem sabe um centauro jantou o nariz dele._sonhou Rony.  
  
Em circunstâncias normais, eles ririam disso, mas a preocupação com o sonho de Harry foi maior. 


	7. esqueci o nome!

Capítulo VII - Terror no Ministério da Magia O banquete de dia das bruxas foi bem normal, até que Morgan sentou-se do lado de Catherina. Harry reparou que, durante todo o banquete, ele tentou manter a atenção dela consigo o máximo possível. Rony cutucou Hermione e mostrou Morgan e Catherina. Harry ficou desconfortável ao ver aquela cena, enfim, Rony e Hermione, Catherina e Morgan... Isso lhe lembrou uma coisa.  
  
O Baile de Natal.  
  
E desta vez, Cho Chang aceitaria ir com ele? No ano passado ela havia ido com Cedrico, mas _Harry não quis pensar nele de novo_ agora eles realmente não poderiam ir juntos. Ele só não percebeu o quanto seus sentimentos por ela haviam caído ultimamente, coisa essa que só notaria quando fosse demasiado tarde.  
  
Na manhã seguinte, chegou carta de Sirius.  
  
iHarry,  
  
Estou ficando realmente assustado com o que você vem me contando. Por isso acho _e Dumbledore também_ que já está na hora de você saber sobre a Ordem da Fênix.  
  
Dumbledore é nosso líder; Remo, Arabella Figg, Mundungo Fletcher e eu costumamos passar suas instruções para os outros agregados. Somos uns duzentos no total.  
  
Conseguimos impedir alguns ataques e já até prendemos alguns Comensais, embora eles não tenham futuro em Azkaban, já que logo Voldemort trará os dementadores para o seu lado.  
  
Caso queira mais detalhes, vá falar com Dumbledore, eu não tenho muito tempo.  
  
Sirius./i  
  
_Se a Ordem da Fênix costuma evitar ataques _disse Rony._ Você pode escrever sobre o seu sonho ao Sirius e pedir que ele proteja nossas famílias!  
  
_É, pode ser... Mas vocês repararam nesse nome, Arabella Figg?_disse Harry.  
  
_O que tem ele de mais?_quis saber Rony.  
  
_Tem que é esse o nome da mulher que cuidava de mim quando os Dursley viajavam de férias!  
  
Todos olharam pra ele, surpresos.  
  
_Mas então ela é realmente uma bruxa!_disse Hermione._Quero dizer, ela não pode fazer parte da Ordem da Fênix sem ter poderes mágicos!  
  
_Quem diria... Se os Dursley soubessem com quem o sobrinho ficou durante todas as férias!_comentou Rony.  
  
_Sabem de uma coisa?_especulou Catherina._ Acho que a Arabella Figg deveria ter sido nossa professora de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, mas mandou Melissa em seu lugar!  
  
_Falta saber o que Arabella e Melissa são e por que a Arabella não pôde nos dar aula._disse Hermione.  
  
_Cara, temos tantas perguntas a responder!_exclamou Harry, exausto._ Primeiro, o que Voldemort pretende? O que Catherina tem a ver com a queda dele? E essas Figg? Por que você é tão importante pro Voldemort, Cathy?  
  
Ela mesma ia falar, quando um homem de porte altivo, loiro e (metido) imponente entrou no Salão Principal. Harry reparou que Catherina imediatamente ficou pálida ao vê-lo. Esse homem era Lúcio Malfoy.  
  
Draco levantou da mesa da Sonserina feito um raio e foi até o pai, mostrando a ele um curativo no nariz, feito durante a aula de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas. O sr. Malfoy se irritou e foi então até a mesa dos professores, onde estava Dumbledore.  
  
Catherina deu um jeito de disfarçar seu susto de Harry, devido à presença de Malfoy.  
  
_Que será que ele faz aqui?_perguntou Hermione.  
  
_Seja lá o que for, Dumbledore á sabe que ele é um Comensal, vejam só a cara dele._disse Rony, observando Dumbledore manter-se distante de Lúcio Malfoy.  
  
_Menos um iludido._comentou Harry  
  
O mês de novembro transcorreu sem maiores problemas, Sirius respondeu a Harry uma semana depois, dizendo que trataria de proteger os Granger e os Weasley. Se bem que, Harry descobriu no fim do mês, nada é perfeito. E isso não era diferente na Ordem da Fênix.  
  
Hermione recebeu como sempre o seu Profeta Diário, mas ao começar a ler as notícias com mais destaque, engasgou com a comida. _O que houv..._ia dizendo Rony. _AH, MEU DEUS!_Gritou Hermione, mostrando o jornal._Leia isso!  
  
Harry leu o título da notícia: "Você-Sabe-Quem ataca o Ministério da Magia".  
  
Rony ficou sem palavras. Hermione começou a ler o artigo: i"Se não fosse pela intervenção de Alvo Dumbledore, diretor da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts e um dos mais poderosos bruxos da Europa, talvez Percy Weasley não estivesse mais entre nós. Você-Sabe-Quem, o maior bruxo das trevas de todos os tempos, atacou ontem o Departamento da Cooperação Internacional em Magia, juntamente de um Comensal da Morte.  
  
O prof. Dumbledore, que estava por acaso ontem no Ministério, foi até a sala de Percy Weasley e o encontrou à beira da morte. Você-Sabe-Quem desaparatou e seu Comensal, John Avery, foi estuporado por Dumbledore e preso.  
  
Percy Weasley foi submetido à maldição Cruciatus repetidas vezes e ao ser socorrido por Dumbledore e seu pai, Arthur Weasley, ele foi levado para casa e pediu licença."/i  
  
_Percy foi atacado!_gritou Rony. Fred, Jorge e Gina, que estavam ali perto, ouviram e puseram-se a ler a notícia.  
  
_Graças a Deus ele está vivo!_exclamou Hermione.  
  
_Graças a Dumbledore, você quer dizer._comentou Harry.  
  
O clima ficou pesado pelo resto do dia. Rony pegou Pichitinho e escreveu uma carta aos pais, perguntando de Percy.  
  
À noite, já bem tarde, Harry levantou-se da cama e já ia passando pela sala comunal quando deu de cara com Catherina, de uniforme da escola, já saindo pelo retrato da Mulher Gorda. Agilmente, segurou seu braço esquerdo e virou-a.  
  
_Aonde você pensa que vai sozinha a esta hora?  
  
_Ih, mas será que é castigo? Já está perdendo a graça essa história de você aparecer sempre que eu sou chamada! OK, Harry, agora me solta.  
  
_NÃO SOLTO. Não me faça te estuporar de novo.  
  
Ela sacou a varinha e já petrificava Harry quando ele segurou seu braço e a empurrou contra a parede, sem soltá-la.  
  
Catherina viu subitamente o olhar de Harry mudar de zangado para... Não havia palavra que descrevesse seu olhar, o que houve foi que Harry continuou a segurá-la. Novamente os dois estavam se olhando profundamente, e Harry decidiu... Sim, aquela era a hora perfeita... Ele se aproximou mais dela, e quando a distância entre os dois era de dois centímetros, Catherina balbuciou:  
  
_H-Harry... Você... Você não vai...  
  
_Vou.  
  
Tentando tirar o /i do transe, ela tentou se libertar, e então ele soltou-a de vez, voltando a si.  
  
_Ah, Catherina... Me desculpe.  
  
_Tudo bem... Vamos indo, se é que você ainda vai.  
  
Com a varinha, Harry convocou a Capa da Invisibilidade de seu dormitório.  
  
_De onde a mensagem veio desta vez?  
  
_Dos jardins.  
  
Harry sentiu o estômago afundar. Se sair da Grifinória já era perigoso, quanto mais sair do castelo?  
  
_Tem certeza?  
  
_Sim. Vamos indo.  
  
Desceram as escadas, passaram pelo Salão Principal vazio. Harry olhou para Catherina, pensando envergonhado no que quase fizera e de como ela parecia ter sido afetada por essa demonstração de...  
  
Os dois chegaram aos jardins, e foram até a beira do lago quando um raio vermelho atingiu Catherina.  
  
_Estupefaça!  
  
Catherina caiu desmaiada. Pronto, pensou Harry, Agora queria saber no que ia dar se eu não estivesse aqui. Assustado, ficou vendo o que acontecia. O vulto aproximou-se, debruçando-se sobre ela, e já a pegava os braços quando...  
  
_NÃO TOQUE NELA!  
  
Harry jogou de lado a Capa e sacou a varinha. O vulto parou, antes mesmo de tocá-la e virou-se para Harry. Sem saber de onde tirava toda essa coragem, ele ergueu a franja e deixou que ele visse sua cicatriz, à luz apenas do luar.  
  
_Harry Potter...  
  
Sua voz era rouca e grossa, diferente da de Voldemort. Harry viu uma varinha em sua mão. Sem pensar duas vezes, Harry ordenou à sua:  
  
_Impedimenta!  
  
O vulto subitamente ficou parado. Harry usou o feitiço Lumus para ver seu rosto e...  
  
_Não é você que eu quero.  
  
A Azaração de Impedimento não dera certo. Antes que fosse pego, Harry apontou a varinha para Catherina e gritou "Enervate!", para que pelo menos ela pudesse fugir.  
  
Então Harry também caiu estuporado.  
  
Acordou, todo quentinho, todo confortável, numa cama da ala hospitalar. Ao abrir os olhos, procurou seus óculos, e sua primeira visão do dia foi Catherina sentada em sua cama.  
  
_Cathy!_exclamou, com a voz falha._ O que aconteceu...?  
  
_Harry, fique calmo. Depois que você me acordou, Dumbledore apareceu, e espantou o vulto.  
  
_Mas... De onde o Dumbledore tirou a idéia de ir até lá?  
  
_Bem..._respondeu ela, em voz baixa, de modo que só ele podia ouvir._ Se eu posso receber mensagens telepáticas, eu também posso mandar, certo? Dumbledore é milhares de vezes mais poderoso que eu, captou o meu chamado com facilidade. Enquanto íamos aos jardins, eu estava falando mentalmente com ele. Mas e você? Já se sente melhor?  
  
_É, estou. E a Madame Pomfrey?  
  
_Lá dentro, buscando antibióticos para o Malfoy.  
  
_Malfoy?  
  
Harry olhou à sua volta e viu mais três pessoas na ala hospitalar: Malfoy, Alex Morgan e aquele novato do time da Sonserina, Jake Warbeck.  
  
_Ele e Warbeck se machucaram no treino de quadribol._explicou Catherina, bem baixinho._Alex teve uma reação alérgica a pus de bubotúberas.  
  
_Pois é, Potter._disse Malfoy, com sua costumeira fala arrastada, sentando- se na cama._ Já arranjou até uma enfermeira particular. Daquelas bem vulgares.  
  
Catherina riu e disse a Harry:  
  
_ Lá no Brasil era disso aí pra baixo... Não lig...  
  
_Cala a boca, Malfoy!  
  
A frase viera de Alex Morgan. Malfoy olhou de Harry e Catherina para Morgan, e de Morgan para Harry e Catherina. Em seguida, começou a rir a mais não poder.  
  
_A piada é particular ou todos podemos ouvir?_disse Harry.  
  
_Não está na cara, Potter? O Morgan está morrendo de ciúmes da McFisher!  
  
Catherina olhou para Morgan, que ficara extremamente vermelho.  
  
_Cada uma que eu escuto... Bem, Harry, depois que a Madame Pomfrey te der alta, venha à sala comunal. Vou indo falar com o Rony e a Hermione.  
  
Catherina saiu, e Morgan enfiou-se embaixo das cobertas até a cabeça.  
  
_É, Potter _continuou Malfoy, malicioso._ e pelo que vejo Morgan tem porque ter ciúmes. Além de a McFisher ser sua fã, devo admitir que é uma beleza...  
  
Harry pensou imediatamente em pegar sua varinha, mas finalmente Madame Pomfrey chegou.  
  
Mais tarde, enquanto caminhava em direção à Grifinória, Harry começou a trabalhar no Plano Cho Chang II - A Missão. Como no ano passado, Harry pouco a via, e quando isso acontecia, estava rodeada de amigas, ele ficou sem saber o que fazer. Talvez fosse sensato fazer o mesmo do ano passado, mas esperando que desta vez ela não negasse.  
  
_Harry!_exclamou Hermione, ao vê-lo._ Você está bem?  
  
_Ahã, não aconteceu nada grave.  
  
_Pra variar, elas estão falando sobre Telepatia._disse Rony._ Mione ficou doida quando Catherina contou que falou mentalmente com Dumbledore.  
  
_Antes de falarmos disso, tenho uma piadinha._disse Harry, sarcástico._ O que o Malfoy disse para o Potter?  
  
Rony, Mione e Catherina riram por antecipação.  
  
_"Morgan tem porque ter ciúmes de você com a McFisher. Além de ela ser sua fã, devo admitir que ela é uma beleza!"  
  
_Beleza será ver aquele nariz empinado fatiadinho pro jantar._disse Catherina prontamente._ E como ninguém ia ter coragem de comer, alimentaríamos a lula gigante com isso.  
  
_É mesmo, mas é a primeira vez que eu sei que o Malfoy elogiou uma grifinória._comentou Mione.  
  
_Não tem nada a ver._retrucou Catherina.  
  
_Peraí, Mione._disse Harry._ Você está me dizendo que o Malfoy gosta da Catherina?  
  
_Acho que não._disse Rony._Ouvi uns rumores dele com uma tal de Emily... Mas o Morgan é certeza.  
  
_Será que não há um assunto mais interessante, não?_interrompeu Catherina, angustiada.  
  
_Isso me lembra, Harry _continuou Rony._ Você já pensou em como vai falar com a Chang dessa vez?  
  
_Com quem?_estranhou Catherina.  
  
_A Cho Chang, da Corvinal._disse Hermione._ A menina que o Harry gosta.  
  
_Nem tanto assim._disse Harry, vermelho._ Talvez eu devesse ir com outra pessoa, aposto que a Cho vai ser convidada por um cara mais legal. E até andei percebendo que...  
  
_Sem essa, Harry, você não está enganando ninguém. Ah, aproveitando a oportunidade _disse Rony._ Mione, eu assumo que você é uma garota. Dá pra ir ao baile comigo antes que apareça um búlgaro metido?  
  
Hermione, pega de surpresa, disse:  
  
_Sei lá, Rony... O Baile de Natal está longe ainda... Não precisamos nos preocupar com isso.  
  
O Baile de Natal se aproximava, e o castelo já ficara cheio de neve. As meninas, que sempre pareciam aumentar de número conforme o Baile se aproximava, andavam histéricas pelos corredores, algumas já convidadas, outras à beira do desespero.  
  
Na segunda-feira que antecedia a semana natalina, Harry acordou pensando em tomar atitudes drásticas. Viu Cho Chang indo para a aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas e sem ficar vermelho (coisa que muito o surpreendeu), se aproximou dela, que estava com um bando de amigas. Quando elas o viram, as risadinhas foram inevitáveis.  
  
_Ei, Cho...  
  
Ela o viu e imediatamente ficou vermelha.  
  
_Oi, Harry. O que foi?  
  
_Quer ir ao Baile comigo?_convidou Harry, subitamente assustado com a naturalidade em suas palavras; foi como se ele apenas estivesse querendo saber as horas.  
  
O contrário aconteceu com Cho; por sua súbita expressão sombria, Harry percebeu que ela estava se lembrando de Cedrico, e depois de ficar mais do que vermelha (quase roxa), ela respondeu, sem olhar para ele.  
  
Se ele ouvisse isso há um ano atrás, Harry sairia pulando pelo corredor, fazendo acrobacias e gritando aos quatro ventos que iria ao Baile de Natal com Cho Chang. Mas tudo o que fez (ainda sem corar!) foi acenar com a cabeça e se juntar a Rony, Hermione e Catherina.  
  
_E aí, Harry?_perguntou Rony, enquanto iam para a aula de Feitiços.  
  
_A Cho vai comigo._disse Harry.  
  
_Nossa, Harry, procure controlar o seu entusiasmo._disse Hermione sarcasticamente.  
  
_Ela só vai comigo porque o Cedrico morreu._respondeu Harry, sem emoção._Está com pena. Eu devia parar de...  
  
_A Hermione finalmente topou ir comigo._anunciou Rony, rompendo a frase autopiedosa de Harry._ Graças a Deus, assim não tenho que apelar para a Padma Patil outra vez.  
  
Harry virou-se para Catherina, e só então pensou nisso: eles estiveram duas vezes a ponto de se beijarem, e Harry mantivera fixa na mente a imagem de Cho Chang. Afinal, ele percebeu, ela não era mais tão importante quanto antes fora, e Harry pensou no quanto fora burro. Catherina significava muito mais pra ele do que Cho e ele já ficara de acompanhá-la ao Baile! Ele teve vontade de dar com a cabeça na boca de um basilisco. Mas ainda havia uma esperança.  
  
_Com quem você vai, Catherina?_disse ele.  
  
_Bem... Eu vou com...  
  
Ela não terminou a frase, pois haviam acabado de chegar na aula de Feitiços. Harry torceu para que, na realidade, Catherina ainda não tivesse um par.  
  
Antes que ela pudesse evitar, Malfoy entrou na sala e sentou-se cm Catherina. Ela demonstrou repugnância, como se ele fosse feito de lixo.  
  
_No início do ano éramos bons amigos._disse Malfoy._O que foi? Já é tão fã assim do Potter?  
  
Harry, Rony e Hermione viram na situação em que ela estava, mas já não podiam fazer nada, pois o prof. Flitwick entrou na sala. Malfoy falou bem baixo, próximo ao ouvido de Catherina:  
  
_Eu sei que você é uma sangue-ruim e é uma grifinória, mas estou disposto a ir com você ao Baile de Natal.  
  
_E por que espera que eu esteja disposta a ir com você?Eu já tenho um par._sussurrou ela, mantendo-se o mais longe possível dele.  
  
_Potter, por acaso?  
  
_Não é, mas isso não te interessa.  
  
_Então é Morgan.  
  
_Malfoy, eu já falei, isso não é da sua conta.  
  
O prof. Flitwick continuava sua aula.  
  
_E, inclusive, esse Feitiço do Patrono está no livro "Os Feitiços Mais Difíceis do Mundo", que...  
  
_Professor _disse Hermione._ Neste livro também citam o Feitiço de Telepatia, não é?  
  
_Isso mesmo srta. Granger. A Telepatia é mais fácil de ser feita entre parentes, ou pessoas com quem se tenha muita intimidade.  
  
Harry olhou para Catherina, que estranhara a informação. Ela não tinha intimidade com Dumbledore, mas conseguira mandar claras mensagens telepáticas a ele.  
  
Perto do fim da aula, Malfoy se aproximou muito de Catherina (que fugiu para o cantinho da cadeira, em vão) e disse, sussurrando em seu ouvido:  
  
_Percebi que você já conhece meu pai... Ele mandou lembranças, disse que está com saudades...  
  
Malfoy sorriu maliciosamente. Quase rindo, levou indicador direito à sua boca, levando depois à dela, que se arrepiou.  
  
_Um dia _continuou._ vou terminar o trabalho dele.  
  
Para sorte de Catherina, que estava totalmente pálida, a sineta soou, e ela recolheu seu material com pressa para sair da sala.  
  
A aula de Transformações seria também com a Sonserina... Ela não agüentou, e fugiu até o banheiro, e não saiu de lá até que a aula acabasse. Não agüentaria mais a tortura que era a presença de qualquer um dos Malfoy.  
  
A partir daquele dia, Catherina passou a ter medo de Malfoy. Sempre que podia o evitava, com medo de que se tornassem reais suas ameaças. Ela não pôde esconder isso de Harry, Rony e Mione, que acharam que ela estava "estranha", e combinaram de conversar com ela na melhor ocasião. 


	8. continuo desmemoriada!

  
  
Harry Potter e a Ligação Silenciosa  
  
Capítulo VIII – O Baile de Natal  
  
_Você esqueceu de dizer com quem você vai ao Baile, Cathy._disse Hermione, no café do dia seguinte.  
  
_Ah...  
  
Harry cruzou os dedos, em vão.  
  
_Vou com Alex Morgan. Ele me convidou há séculos, desde o último chamado, na ala hospitalar.  
  
_É..._disse Rony._Quem diria que dessa vez não tivéssemos problemas com nossos pares.  
  
É... /i não tinha nenhum problema, e Harry sentia-se aliviado por já ter um par, mas ainda chateado pelo fato de /i não ser este par. Em lugar de Harry, seria Alex Morgan, e havia muito tempo que estava escrito em sua testa o quanto gostava dela. Harry buscava sinais em Catherina que dissessem se ela o correspondia Morgan ou não, mas ela nada deixava transparecer. Apenas parecia não achar nem ruim nem boa sua presença, como se tanto fizesse. Uma hora, Harry chegou a reparar nela uma expressão apenas conformada, mas depois de piscar, percebeu que devia ter imaginado.  
  
Hermione iria com Rony, e para Harry era bem óbvio (para Harry e todo o resto de Hogwarts) que eles não iam juntos para apenas sobrarem; os ciúmes de Vítor Krum que Rony tinha tudo denunciavam, ao mesmo tempo em que Hermione nunca fora entusiasta às investidas de Krum, no ano passado; entre os dois certamente tudo daria certo.  
  
Quanto à Cho Chang, sua atitude abrigou Harry a se convencer de que a última coisa que ela sentia era pena; cumprimentava Harry alegremente sempre que o via, de vez em quando tentava sustentar uma conversa (que Harry não ajudava a sustentar: ficava sem saber exatamente o que fazer perto dela), enfim, tentava estreitar os laços entre os dois.  
  
O mês de dezembro passou muito rápido, e logo já era o dia do Baile. Contrariado, Rony foi pegar sua roupa a rigor no malão.  
  
_Agora me toca pôr aquele "vestido" marrom e... Ei!_exclamou, pegando as novas roupas azul marinho._Minha mãe comprou novas roupas?  
  
Harry sentiu-se tentado a contar sobre Fred e Jorge e o prêmio do Tribruxo, mas se conteve. Ao descerem para a sala comunal, Harry e Rony pararam, totalmente sem fôlego, ao pé da escada. Hermione estava duas vezes mais bonita do que no ano passado, com os cabelos novamente lisos presos um penteado delicado, com um belo vestido azul-claro ornamentado com miçangas. Os olhos de Rony se súbito brilharam intensamente.  
  
E Catherina _ ela estava mais linda do que Harry esperara _ com os cabelos mais brilhantes do que o normal, usava uma tiara de prata e um vestido também prateado, o rosto límpido e bem maquiado. Seus olhos verdes se destacavam, parecendo tão convidativos... E então o sonho dourado (ou melhor, prateado) de Harry acabou, já que Alex Morgan também saiu de seu dormitório e apressou-se a ir falar com ela.  
  
_Você está incrível._disse ele, meio sem fôlego.  
  
_Você também está bonito._retribuiu ela, em tom usual.  
  
Antes de entrarem no Salão Principal, Harry encontrou-se com Cho. Ela também estava bonita, com seu vestido cor de ouro e os cabelos puxados pra trás numa trança, mas não parecia tão radiante quanto deveria parecer.  
  
As portas do Salão Principal foram abertas, e os alunos encontraram a célebre cantora bruxa Celestina Warbeck, no palco. Harry sentiu-se satisfeito por não ter que abri-lo novamente, como fora no ano passado. Mais tarde Harry veria Jake Warbeck ir falar com Celestina e ele descobriria que eles eram irmãos. Ela pôs-se a cantar, uma música rápida, os casais se dirigiram à pista de dança.  
  
Morgan tinha algo para dizer a Catherina, mas ficou num misto de medo e dificuldade, graças à altura do som. Dançou com ela as três primeiras músicas, que eram rápidas, até que finalmente uma lenta começou. Os pares começaram a se abraçar, e quando Morgan foi se aproximar de Catherina, Harry a chamou para dançar primeiro. Cho, não muito ofendida, trocou e dançou com Morgan.  
  
Meio sem jeito, Harry passou os braços pela cintura de Catherina, que punha os seus em volta do pescoço dele, delicadamente.  
  
_E aí, o Morgan dança bem?_alfinetou ele.  
  
_Pode ser._respondeu Catherina, sorrindo._ Posso saber por que deixou a sua deusa oriental pra dançar comigo?  
  
_Talvez seja por que agora eu esteja ligeiramente mais interessado numa brasileira._respondeu Harry, encontrando os olhos dela e corando._ Se quer saber, não sei se gosto tanto dela quanto gostava no ano passado. Estou meio que fugindo da Cho, e pelo jeito com ela está acontecendo o contrário.  
  
_Já está ficando muito notório isso, Harry._disse ela, um tanto encabulada com o abraço tão forte de Harry._Não a deixe muito de lado, ela está começando a gostar de você. E... acho que nós não precisamos ficar tão próximos...  
  
_Ah, não estrague a piada, olha só a cara do Morgan _brincou Harry._ Parece que está a fim de me causar outra cicatriz.  
  
Dali a pouco a música acabou. Ao soltar Catherina (depois que ela o lembrara que já estava na hora de soltá-la, na verdade), percebeu que não tinha aproveitado o que devia daquela proximidade. Em instantes depois, ela sugeriu a Morgan que fugissem um pouco daquela música alta e fossem dar uma volta nos jardins. Satisfeito por ter um tempo a sós com ela, ele assentiu.  
  
Andaram pela grama fofa de neve, até que, do nada, um raio vermelho atingiu Morgan ("Esta história de raios do nada já está ficando cansativa!", pensou Catherina), que caiu estuporado. Catherina, automaticamente sacou a varinha, murmurou "Lumus!", e viu um rosto conhecido seu entrar em seu campo de visão.  
  
_Malfoy._murmurou ela, encarando-o com coragem._ O que você quer?  
  
_O que acha?_disse ele._Vou fazer parte do que preciso fazer.  
  
_Você na tem força nem poder pra isso._disse Catherina, cujo sangue fugia da face e ela começava a tremer.  
  
_Não?_insinuou Malfoy, empurrando Catherina, que chocou-se contra a parede do castelo. Com muita força, ele segurou os braços dela, de modo a imobilizá-la.  
  
_Quero deixar bem claro _disse Malfoy, estreitando a distância entre os dois._ que não gosto de você. Eu não amo, nem ninguém demonstrou merecer meu amor. Ela palavra não existe no meu vocabulário. Mas nesse caso... Tudo pelo Lord das Trevas...  
  
_Sabia que ele estava por trás disto._disse ela, com a voz falha._ O que ele quer, droga?Por que não fala de uma vez?  
  
_Assim não teria a mínima graça._replicou Malfoy, divertindo-se com o nervosismo e a respiração ofegante de Catherina._Só o que vou fazer é deixar algo das trevas com você.  
  
_Do que está falando?_disse ela, à beira do desespero.  
  
_Vou te dar um beijo, McFisher. Assim você estará com algo que a ligará ao Lord, para que ele a leve até si, com um feitiço inventado por ele. E então...  
  
_E então ele me mata._completou Catherina._Pra depois caçar Dumbledore, os Granger e os Weasley, não é?  
  
_Isso mesmo, McFisher.  
  
_Ok, Malfoy, pare de brincadeira, agora já perdeu a graça, acorde o Alex...  
  
_Eu falo sério._disse Malfoy, já tão próximo que as duas respirações se misturaram. Catherina tentou se soltar, mas ele era realmente muito forte. Quando ele quase já conseguia o que queria, ele foi atingido de lado e soltou Catherina. À beira do choro, ela deixou-se escorregar até o chão.  
  
Fora Harry _que, ao perceber o que se passava, não pensou duas vezes antes de atacar Malfoy. Depois disso, correu até Catherina e abraçou.  
  
_Você está bem?  
  
_Estou._respondeu ela, soluçando.  
  
Malfoy se levantou, empertigou-se e disse:  
  
_Não tem problema. Haverá outras chances._ e se afastou.  
  
_Afinal de contas, o que ele queria?_perguntou Harry acompanhando o sonserino com os olhos.  
  
Catherina não sabia como contar.  
  
_Ele queria... Queria me beijar.  
  
Era a última coisa que Harry esperava ouvir.  
  
_Mas como? Ele te chama de sangue-ruim, te enfrenta num bate-boca e...  
  
_E senta do meu lado na aula de Feitiços, me convida pra ir com ele ao Baile e me ataca agora.  
  
Harry sentiu-se muito idiota.  
  
_E a Cho?_perguntou Catherina.  
  
_Lá dentro._explicou Harry, superficialmente._ O Malfoy disse que gostava de você?  
  
Ela não sabia até onde contar as coisas para Harry. Ficou sem jeito.  
  
_Não, ele não disse...  
  
Harry, percebendo a vergonha dela, disse:  
  
_O que foi, Catherina, por que você não pode me contar?  
  
_É assunto meu!_exclamou ela, se exaltando._Entendeu agora?  
  
_Você não pode resolver tudo sozinha! No último chamado, você foi estuporada, e já se ia deixando levar pelo tal vulto!  
  
_Talvez ele soubesse que você estava ali! E eu posso sim resolver meus problemas sozinha!  
  
_Cathy, será que você percebe que tem amigos?_gritou Harry._ Durante esses cinco anos, todas as vezes que sobrevivi a Voldemort foram graças ao Rony e à Mione! Será que você não sabe o que é trabalho em equipe!  
  
_Não, não, não!_explodiu ela._ A minha infância toda eu fui "a esquisita" e não tive amigos! Eu nunca confiei em alguém que não fosse meus pais!  
  
Harry ficou se sentindo mal. Catherina começou a chorar, sentada numa pedra coberta de neve.  
  
_Droga de noite._murmurou ela._ Vou acordar o Alex, vou pra cama e...  
  
_Desculpe-me. _disse Harry, fugindo do olhar dela._Eu também não sabia o que era ter amigos, mas o Rony e a Mione acabaram por me ensinar.  
  
_Rony e Mione, Rony e Mione, Rony e Mione!_disse ela, se levantando e começando a ajeitar o vestido._ Tchau Harry, por que não vai contar o salvamento heróico que fez agora ao Rony e à Mione?  
  
Harry, chateado, lançou um último olhar a Catherina e voltou para o Baile.  
  
Voltando ao Salão Principal, viu Cho dançando com um menino da classe, um tanto abatida, e Rony e Hermione numa mesa, rindo muito. Sem querer estragar a noite de mais ninguém, voltou à Torre da Grifinória e foi dormir.  
  
"Pois é", pensou ele. "Você não gostou de imaginar o Morgan com a Catherina e quis voar no pescoço do Malfoy agora há pouco. Isso só pode ter um nome: ciúme".  
  
As duas vezes em que quase se beijaram _enquanto falava com ela nos jardins pensou em fazer isso _significavam muito para Harry. Embora ela também se sentisse também atraída por ele, parecia não querer que eles... Bem, você sabe. "Está na hora de assumir para mim mesmo. Eu gosto da Catherina".  
  
_Eu sabia que ela não agüentaria fugir de mim._disse Voldemort._Pode trazê- la, Rabicho.  
  
Rabicho e Voldemort estavam na casa dos Riddle novamente. Rabicho abriu a porta da sala e Catherina, vestida com a roupa do Baile e varinha em punho, entrou.  
  
_Você tem mesmo certeza do que quer?_disse Voldemort, fitando Catherina com os olhos de fendas._ Você nunca me vencerá num duelo.  
  
_Eu sei disso._disse Catherina._E não me importo.  
  
_Se é assim... Crucio!  
  
Ela foi atingida pela maldição, mas permaneceu imóvel. É claro que sentia todas as dores da Cruciatus, mas arranjou força para agüentar. A força que ela emanava era incrível, com o Supraforce bem preso em seu vestido. Voldemort ergueu a varinha, e as dores pararam. Catherina só pôde pensar num feitiço:  
  
_Rictusempra!  
  
A Azaração das Cócegas atingiu Voldemort, e foi absurdo vê-lo se contorcer de rir. Ninguém precisa da Cruciatus, Harry pensou.  
  
Ele se recuperou, pegou a varinha e gritou:  
  
_Avada Kedavra!  
  
Catherina se desviou; o feitiço foi ricochetear nas paredes.  
  
_Conjuctivictivus!  
  
Antes de ser atingido, Voldemort gritou "Avada Kedavra" outra vez, e desta Catherina não conseguiu se desviar.  
  
Caiu no chão, morta.  
  
Harry acordou suando frio. Deviam ser três da manhã, e ele levantou correndo, de pijama mesmo, e começou a descer até a sala comunal. De lá, pretendia ir de qualquer jeito ao dormitório das meninas. Ao descer, já ia subindo quando trombou com alguém. Era ela.  
  
_Harry!_exclamou._ Você sonhou com...  
  
_Que bom que você está viva!_disse Harry, não se contendo e a abraçando. Ficaram assim por um instantes, até que ela se afastou e disse:  
  
_Você me viu ser morta por Voldemort, em sonho?  
  
_Vi._respondeu Harry._ E vim correndo, com medo de que o sonho fosse real...  
  
_Como é?!_disse Rony.  
  
Na manhã seguinte, um domingo, Harry e Catherina contaram seu sonho duplo.  
  
_Esse pesadelo é a gota d' água._disse Hermione._ Harry, já está na hora de ir falar com o prof. Dumbledore!  
  
_Aí você aproveita e pega detalhes sobre a Ordem da Fênix._acrescentou Rony._ Dumbledore saberá nos dizer o que fazer.  
  
_Vocês têm razão._concordou Harry._ Aliás, Catherina, você não contou exatamente o que o Malfoy fez com você.  
  
_Malfoy?_estranhou Hermione._ Eu não acredito que o Rony e eu nos distraímos tanto no Baile! O que aconteceu?  
  
Catherina contou a eles sobre as ameaças de Malfoy e sua última investida.  
  
_Mas, Catherina..._murmurou Harry._ Por que... Por que o Malfoy disse que terminaria o trabalho do pai dele?  
  
_Foi... Foi porque... Ah, OK, eu conto. Foi porque Lúcio Malfoy estava com Voldemort quando ele matou meus pais. Pronto, falei.  
  
_Mas então é isso!_exclamou Hermione._E você acha que agora eles querem te levar ao Voldemort?  
  
_Pode ser._respondeu Catherina._E... O Lúcio Malfoy não queria apenas matar minha mãe e eu... Ele queria... Bem... Não sei como dizer.  
  
_Você está nos dizendo que o Lúcio Malfoy quis violentar sua mãe e você?_disse Harry, perplexo.  
  
_É... E o tipo de ameaças do Draco denunciam que eu posso ser...  
  
_Mas NEM PENSAR!_exclamou Harry, se levantando._Eu vou AGORA mesmo falar com o Dumbledore!  
  
Harry saiu da Torre da Grifinória, e foi até a gárgula que guardava a sala do prof. Dumbledore. Que legal, pensou Harry, e a senha? Ainda estava ali pensando no que fazer, quando viu a profª McGonagall surgir no corredor.  
  
_Professora!_exclamou Harry, correndo até ela._Eu preciso urgentemente falar com o prof. Dumbledore! Pode dizer a senha pra mim?  
  
_Sinto muito, Potter._replicou McGonagall._Dumbledore não está em Hogwarts. Está ocupado, resolvendo outros assuntos.  
  
O ânimo de Harry murchou.  
  
_Obrigado, professora._murmurou ele, em resposta.  
  
_E aí, Harry?_disse Rony, ao vê-lo de volta.  
  
_Você já falou com o Dumbledore?_estranhou Hermione.  
  
_Ele não está em Hogwarts._disse Harry, sem emoção._McGonagall me disse.  
  
_Vamos para o almoço, então._disse Catherina.  
  
No Salão Principal, eles viram o lugar do diretor vazio. Dali a pouco, depois de começarem a comer, eles viram Cornélio Fudge, o Ministro da Magia chegar e ir falar com McGonagall; parecia nervoso e suado.  
  
_O que será que ele tem?_disse Rony.  
  
_O que quer que seja, coisa boa não é. _disse Harry._ Vejam o jeito dele.  
  
_Vai ver veio pedir ajuda._disse Hermione._Depois do bate-boca que ele teve com o Dumbledore no ano passado, deve estar arrependido.  
  
Diante de mais uma dúvida, Harry sentiu-se com a cabeça cheia de pensamentos e exausta demais. Pela primeira vez no ano, sentiu o peso dos deveres dobrados (em preparação para os N.O.M.s, no fim do ano), seus sentimentos, as dúvidas e os mistérios.  
  
_Gente _disse ele, empurrando o prato mal tocado._ Eu acho que vou pro meu quarto... Estou capengando de cansaço.  
  
Ao se levantar, Catherina lhe lançou um olhar cheio de pena e compreensão. Harry subiu até o dormitório, pegou um pedaço de pergaminho, um vidro de tinta e uma pena. Seu desejo era uma penseira, mas teria que improvisar. O que fez, então, foi começar a escrever. Escreveu durante a tarde toda, falando de tudo que pesava sua cabeça, dos grandes mistérios à pequenos detalhes, como o jogo de quadribol contra a Corvinal, que seria no início de janeiro. Os treinos estavam cada vez mais exaustivos. Em dezembro, a Sonserina ganhara da Corvinal e em fevereiro pegaria a Lufa-Lufa. Os times que ganhassem iriam para a final, enquanto os perdedores disputariam o terceiro lugar. Harry mal podia esperar. 


	9. capítulo 9eu esqueço o título na hora de...

  
  
Harry Potter e a Ligação Silenciosa  
  
Capítulo IX – Grifinória x Corvinal  
  
Uma semana depois, na véspera do jogo contra a Corvinal, Hermione novamente cuspiu o suco de abóbora enquanto lia o Profeta Diário, e desta vez quem conseguiu se desviar foi Rony.  
  
_Meu Deus..._disse ele._O que foi dessa vez?  
  
_Vocês lembram de quando o Fudge veio aqui, querendo falar com o Dumbledore?_disse ela.  
  
_Lembro._dissera Harry, Catherina e Rony em uníssono.  
  
_Pois é... Leiam isso.  
  
CORNÉLIO FUDGE MORRE EM COMBATE COM O LORD DAS TREVAS  
  
É com muito pesar que noticiamos o falecimento do sr. Cornélio Fudge, o Ministro da Magia. Ontem sua casa foi invadida por ninguém menos senão Você- Sabe-Quem, que duelou com o Ministro até matá-lo. Ele estava sozinho em casa, já que sua família havia viajado para a Austrália, justamente devido à volta de Você-Sabe-Quem. Um toque pitoresco e sinistro deixado pelo Lord das Trevas no lugar do assassinato (além da Marca Negra, claro) foi uma mensagem em fumaça verde que dizia: "Tragam o Supraforce até mim".  
  
Harry, Rony e Hermione imediatamente olharam para Catherina, que estava tremendo ligeiramente. Fora eles, apenas alguns professores que liam o jornal sabiam da história do broche e de seu nome. De resto, todos os alunos ignoraram este ponto da notícia.  
  
_O que ele quer com o Supraforce?_foi o que ela conseguiu balbuciar._ Ele já tem tanto poder, pra quê precisa disso? Por que, droga, ele quer me matar? Por que sou tão importante?  
  
Harry olhou preocupado para a mesa dos professores, e viu Dumbledore. O diretor, que também o olhava, levantou-se e Harry foi atrás dele.  
  
_Ei, Harry, aonde você vai? Em dez minutos temos História da Magia!_disse Rony.  
  
_Já volto._disse Harry._ Agora sim, vou falar com Dumbledore.  
  
Harry seguiu o diretor até a gárgula que guardava sua sala.  
  
_Pastilhas de hortelã!  
  
A gárgula saltou para o lado, e Harry entrou atrás de Dumbledore.  
  
_Pode se sentar, Harry._disse o diretor, sentando-se também._Acho que tenho muito o que dizer, não é?  
  
Harry fez que sim com a cabeça.  
  
_Sirius me manda corujas quase sempre, me contando sobre os pesadelos e, ultimamente, sobre Catherina McFisher, a sua amiga. O que ela não conhece é o tamanho de sua árvore genealógica.  
  
Harry franziu a testa.  
  
_Além de Rogério Toldo, há mais um bruxo conhecido na família. E esse bruxo sou eu.  
  
_O senhor é parente da Catherina?_estranhou Harry.  
  
_Sim, é isso mesmo. Ela é filha de Pedro McFisher, que, por sua vez, é filho de George McFisher e Emily Dumbledore, que era minha irmã. Eu sou tio- avô dela.  
  
_Que família ela tem._Harry murmurou.  
  
_Pois é. Mas ainda tem mais: seu padrinho Sirius Black, é irmão de Laura McFisher, a mãe de Catherina.  
  
Harry mal podia acreditar. Ela tinha a família mais famosa que ele já vira.  
  
_Por que ela não sabe disso?_disse ele.  
  
_A família dela é muito grande, tem várias ramificações. Ela não podia conhecer tudo.  
  
_E... O senhor sabe por que Voldemort quer tanto matá-la?  
  
_Infelizmente não, Harry. A Ordem da Fênix está buscando informações sobre algo que possa ligá-la à queda de Voldemort, assim como foi no seu sonho.  
  
_O senhor estava com a Ordem da Fênix quando Fudge e eu quisemos falar com o senhor?  
  
_Sim, Harry. Como aposto que soube do ataque a Percy Weasley, deve estar percebendo que realmente conseguimos evitar algumas mortes. Mas o que você queria me contar naquele dia?  
  
Harry contou o último pesadelo que tivera, e de como Catherina lhe dissera que também teve o mesmo sonho.  
  
_Vocês dois tiveram o mesmo sonho no qual ela duelava com Voldemort e morria?_perguntou Dumbledore, por fim.  
  
Harry confirmou.  
  
_Francamente, eu não sei o que dizer sobre isso, Harry, já que você sempre sonhou coisas reais.  
  
_Será que ela também tem um elo com Voldemort?  
  
_Não posso afirmar nada com certeza, Harry, mas é possível. Eu tenho apenas uma suspeita. Sua mãe o protegeu com um Feitiço da Vida realmente poderoso, mas talvez ainda não o protegesse tanto, afinal, Voldemort era considerado imortal. Talvez até você e Catherina sejam conhecidos desde bebês, mas isso é apenas uma hipótese.  
  
_Sobre a Ordem da Fênix, professor, eu... Eu poderia entrar?  
  
_Sirius e eu achamos muito arriscado que vocês entrem. Digo vocês porque tenho certeza de que Rony, Hermione e Catherina também irão querer entrar.  
  
_Mas nós podemos fazer parte?_insistiu Harry.  
  
_Vou me reunir com Lupin, Arabella e Mundungo e depois eu passarei uma resposta, ok?  
  
Isso fez Harry lembrar de Nádia Fletcher.  
  
_Professor... Agora que o senhor mencionou Mundungo Fletcher... Por acaso Nádia Fletcher, da Lufa-Lufa, é filha dele?  
  
_Isso mesmo, Harry. Ela estava em outra escola de magia, na Espanha, creio eu. Este ano ela convenceu Mundungo a transferi-la para Hogwarts. Ele me disse que ela está triste por não ter caído na Grifinória, e andei pensando seriamente em removê-la. Ela está no time de quadribol da Lufa-Lufa, não é?  
  
_Isso aí.  
  
_Talvez no ano que vem eu possa abrir uma exceção, e aí ela vai para a Grifinória. Mais alguma pergunta, Harry?  
  
_Só mais uma _respondeu Harry._ O que a profª Figg é de Arabella?  
  
_Melissa é irmã caçula de Arabella. Ela seria professora de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, mas ela andou muito ocupada com a Ordem, com os ataques aos trouxas, que triplicaram. Por isso Melissa assumiu as aulas. Mais alguma coisa?  
  
_Não, professor. Acho que perdi as aulas de História da Magia...  
  
_Não tem problema. Qual é sua próxima matéria?  
  
_Adivinhação.  
  
_Então é melhor você ir indo. Espero ter respondido suas perguntas.  
  
_Obrigado, professor.  
  
Harry atravessou o castelo até a Torre Norte, onde encontrou Rony e Catherina perto do alçapão que daria para a sala da profª Trelawney.  
  
_O que Dumbledore disse?_perguntou Rony.  
  
_Um monte de coisas. Eu conto depois.  
  
Eles entraram na sala, e sentaram-se em pufes do fundo da sala que consistia na lareira acesa e os incensos a queimar.  
  
_Continuando os nossos estudos das grandes videntes _disse a voz etérea da profª Trelawney._, hoje estudaremos a fundadora da Lufa-Lufa, Helga Hufflepuff.  
  
"Como eu já disse, nasce apenas uma vidente a cada cinqüenta anos, e ela foi uma das melhores de todos os tempos. Ela fez grandes previsões, e todas se cumpriram. Apenas restam duas previsões, nunca entendidas. E isso será a tarefa de hoje. Quero que pesquisem na biblioteca essas duas previsões e façam uma redação sobre a que estas previsões podem estar se referindo."  
  
_Morcega velha, morcega velha, morcega velha._ xingou Rony, na saída da aula._ Vamos ter que inventar de novo.  
  
Parvati e Lilá passaram por eles, conversando.  
  
_Puxa, será que eu sou uma vidente?_disse Lilá, entusiasmada._ Andei tendo uns sonhos tão estranhos ultimamente!  
  
_Ah, me poupe _disse Catherina, depois que elas passaram._ "Será que eu sou a vidente dessa geração?"_imitou, mudando a voz.  
  
_Pobres iludidas._brincou Harry._ Aposto como você é a vidente desses cinqüenta anos.  
  
_Nem tanto._desconversou Catherina.  
  
_Bom, eu vou indo pro treino._anunciou Rony._ É o último antes do jogo contra a Corvinal. Você já vem, Harry?  
  
_Ahã._murmurou Harry._Vou pegar a minha Firebolt.  
  
_Beeeeem-vindos novamente à Copa Intercasas de Quadribol de Hogwarts!_irradiou Lino Jordan, no dia seguinte._ O jogo de hoje... Grifinória versus Corvinal! A Grifinória vem de uma vitória incrível sobre a Lufa-Lufa, enquanto a Corvinal vem de uma derrota esmagadora contra a Sonserina...  
  
_Jordan!_interrompeu McGonagall.  
  
_Desculpe, professora... Mas isso pode não ditar o resultado do jogo de hoje, é claro! E aí vem o time da Corvinal! Stebbins, Patil, Douglas, Swift, Band, Vascleby e... Chang!  
  
Os sete borrões azuis correspondentes ao time de quadribol da Corvinal saíram dos vestiários e voaram pelo campo, sob aplausos da platéia.  
  
_E o ibrilhante /itime da Grifinória chega! Weasley, Spinnet, Johnson, Bell, Weasley, Weasley e... Potter!  
  
O time da Grifinória entrou em campo sob mais ruidosos aplausos ainda.  
  
Harry tomou posição e ficou de frente com Cho Chang. Eles se encararam por instantes e ela sorriu com ternura.  
  
_Madame Hooch vai ao centro do campo para liberar a goles, os balaços e o pomo de ouro e... Começa o jogo!  
  
"Douglas passa para Swift, que perde para Johnson... Ela passa para Bell que passa para Spinnet e... Defesa de Stebbins! Patil com a goles, passa para Douglas que perde graças ao balaço de Jorge Weasley... Bell com a goles, passa para Johnson e... DEZ PONTOS PARA A GRIFINÓRIA!"  
  
O estádio vibrou com o gol de Angelina.  
  
"Douglas com a goles, Patil agora, devolve para Douglas que avança e... DEZ PONTOS PARA A CORVINAL!"  
  
Harry observou Cho comemorar e voltar à procura do pomo.  
  
"Lá vai Spinnet com a goles, desvia do balaço de Band, passa para Bell... Patil toma, mas perde para Johnson, que avança e... VINTE PONTOS PARA A GRIFINÓRIA!"  
  
O jogo estava equilibradíssimo; quando a Grifinória fazia um gol, a Corvinal corria atrás do prejuízo e empatava. Observando o jogo, Harry viu um brilho dourado bem na sua frente. O pomo voou para baixo, e logo Harry percebeu que Cho também o notara. Ambos voaram, quase lado a lado. Quando o pomo chegou muito perto do chão, Harry achou que Cho fosse desistir, mas ambos desceram até o chão para recomeçar a subir atrás do pomo.  
  
Foi uma das maiores buscas ao pomo da vida de Harry: ele e Cho ficaram por um bom tempo voando atrás da pequena bolinha dourada, até que, ao passar pela arquibancada, Harry viu de relance Catherina com a mão no Supraforce.  
  
Não passou um minuto para que Cho fosse obrigada a se desviar de um balaço e perder seu caminho. Harry pôs mais força na Firebolt e finalmente sentiu o pomo de ouro entre seus dedos.  
  
_E Potter confere mais CENTO E CINQUENTA PONTOS PARA A GRIFINÓRIA!  
  
Houve toda aquela comemoração de costume, mas Harry não se sentia tão feliz pela vitória como de costume. Depois que o estádio foi se esvaziando, Catherina e Hermione conseguiram chegar até ele e Rony. Harry tentou parecer o mais normal possível. Como o jogo fora à tarde, já escurecia, e eles iam voltando para o castelo quando Harry segurou Catherina e pediu:  
  
_Posso falar com você a sós? Rony, Mione, podem ir indo, a gente já alcança vocês.  
  
Rony e Hermione continuaram seu caminho. Catherina, intrigada, seguiu Harry até a orla da Floresta Proibida.  
  
_O que você tem pra me dizer?_perguntou.  
  
_Eu quero saber por que você interferiu no jogo._respondeu Harry, sério.  
  
Catherina franziu a testa.  
  
_Vi você fazendo um feitiço para que eu ganhasse, Catherina._disse ele._ Por que fez isso? Achou que eu não ganharia sozinho?  
  
_Não fui eu que fiz você ganhar._disse ela._ Eu só dei um empurrãozinho... É meio que inconsciente.  
  
_Você achou que eu ia perder!_exclamou Harry.  
  
_Eu confio em você!_gritou ela._ Há muito tempo que eu faço isso, nem penso mais antes de fazer!  
  
_Pois devia pensar!_retrucou Harry._ Rony é o goleiro da Grifinória por sua causa também, não é?  
  
_Claro que não! Eu fiz aquilo só depois que a Alícia já tinha feito as contas! Eu ponho a mão no Supraforce só pela força do hábito, só pra me sentir mais segura!  
  
_Isso é mentira!_gritou Harry sem pensar.  
  
Aquilo pareceu realmente ter conseguido atingi-la.  
  
_Acha então que estou mentindo pra você?_disse ela, num tom baixo._ Ótimo. Realmente ótimo. Se você soubesse... Mas você é mesmo um cabeça-dura. Por que não vai se consolar dessa briga idiota com a Cho Chang agora? Ela deve estar de braços abertos agora, só te esperando...  
  
Ela deu meia volta e saiu andando com raiva em direção ao castelo.  
  
Dessa vez, Harry não se arrependeu da briga. Que direito tinha ela de interferir com o maldito Supraforce até nos jogos de quadribol? Harry esperou um tempo antes de ir até o castelo, para não dar de cara com ela outra vez. 


	10. eu só sei de cor o nome dos três últimos...

  
  
Harry Potter e a Ligação Silenciosa  
  
Capítulo X – Conversa com Almofadinhas  
  
_Neste fim de semana iremos para Hogsmeade._disse Hermione, enquanto iam para a primeira aula do dia seguinte.  
  
Harry e Catherina não se falavam; o descontentamento pela separação estava estampado na cara dos dois, mas nenhum deles pretendia dar o braço a torcer.  
  
_Podemos ir visitar Sirius._disse Harry.  
  
_Foi justamente nisso que pensei._disse Hermione._ Escuta Rony, você tem alguma noção de quem vai ser o novo Ministro da Magia agora que o Fudge...  
  
_Não._respondeu Rony._ Ouvi boatos de que o Dumbledore foi chamado, mas ele se recusou a deixar Hogwarts.  
  
_Felizmente._murmurou Harry.  
  
Rony e Hermione passaram o dia tentando fazer os dois voltarem a se falar; mas tudo era em vão. Os dois conversavam normalmente com Rony e Mione, mas não falavam diretamente um com o outro.  
  
À tardinha, Harry recebeu carta de Sirius, convidando-o para ir ao seu esconderijo neste fim de semana e pedindo também para que Catherina fosse com ele, Rony e Hermione. A contragosto, Harry pediu que Mione a avisasse.  
  
É claro que ainda gostava dela; mas ele não iria pedir desculpas dessa vez. Bem discretamente, ele a observou durante as aulas, esperando que ela se virasse e pedisse desculpas pela briga. Mas corria o mesmo pensamento pela mente dela.  
  
À noite, Harry estava deitado na cama, esperando o sono chegar quando, num susto enorme, lembrou-se de que esquecera de uma pesquisa de Transformações! Levantou feito um raio, pegou a Capa da Invisibilidade, pena, tinta e pergaminho e foi bem depressa até a biblioteca com o Mapa do Maroto em mãos.  
  
Chegou na biblioteca, pegou um livro e começou a copiar febrilmente o texto sobre suaves transfigurações humanas, quando sua cicatriz ardeu de um modo que não ardera o ano todo, escutou o barulho de duas pessoas entrarem na biblioteca também. Imediatamente, ele sentiu uma dor na cicatriz de meio porte, que o preocupou de forma especial. Era só o que me faltava, pensou ele. Rapidamente, Harry pôs a Capa e ficou vendo o que acontecia.  
  
_Faça o que eu mando! Chame-a!  
  
Harry assustou-se. Aquela voz pertencia a Draco Malfoy!  
  
_Não!_exclamou outra voz desconhecida a Harry._ Você não pode mais me controlar!  
  
_É claro que posso!_retrucou Malfoy, enquanto Harry consultava o Mapa do Maroto. Filch estava muito longe dali._ Imperio!  
  
Harry quase caiu da cadeira. Pelo amor de Deus, Malfoy estava no quinto ano! Como ele podia estar lançando uma Maldição Imperdoável? O outro estava agora sob domínio da Imperius. A voz de Malfoy ressoou novamente, bem baixinha:  
  
_Chame Catherina McFisher por Telepatia...  
  
Então era assim que era feito... Malfoy não podia fazer Telepatia, então controlava alguém para que chamasse Catherina... Devia interferir? Achou melhor esperar mais um pouco.  
  
Mas o controlado parecia de repente resistir à Imperius. É claro, pensou Harry, já é lá pela quarta vez que ele é controlado.  
  
_Não vai fazer o que eu mando?_disse Malfoy, cortando o silêncio momentâneo._ Crucio!  
  
O outro começou a se contorcer e a estrebuchar no chão. Entre os gritos, Harry distinguiu um "Está bem, eu a chamo!" e Malfoy baixou a varinha. Não era possível que Filch não tivesse ouvido! Harry olhou novamente o Mapa do Maroto e viu que o zelador estava no outro extremo do castelo. Olhando os pontos naquela sala, Harry viu, além do seu, os pontos que indicavam "Draco Malfoy" e, surpreendentemente, "Jake Warbeck", o artilheiro novo da Sonserina.  
  
Warbeck, ameaçado pela varinha de Malfoy, concentrou-se e Harry viu que ele estava chamando Catherina. O ponto correspondente a ela começou a se mexer, saiu da Grifinória e começou a andar na direção da biblioteca.  
  
_OK, essa foi a última vez que eu te obedeci._disse Warbeck._ Vou contar a todo mundo o que está acontecendo aqui!  
  
_Realmente._disse Malfoy._ Essa foi a última vez que você me obedeceu. Avada Kedavra!  
  
Harry não pensou que Malfoy chegaria a tanto, mas o barulho do corpo inerte de Jake Warbeck caindo no chão o convenceu. Ele mal podia acreditar, e o pior era que Catherina estava chegando, não demoraria muito.  
  
Qual foi a surpresa de Harry ao perceber outro ponto indo para a biblioteca! O assombro de Harry cresceu ao ver quem estava vindo e chegaria antes de Catherina: Nádia Fletcher!  
  
Como... Por que... Mas que raio de coisa que Nádia estava vindo fazer ali? Harry viu o ponto correspondente a ela entrar na biblioteca, mas, com a porta entreaberta, Harry não viu ninguém entrar. Ela deve ter uma Capa da Invisibilidade também, pensou Harry, apreensivo.  
  
Malfoy andava de um lado pro outro, esperando. Dali a instantes, Catherina entrou na biblioteca. Malfoy dirigiu-se a ela.  
  
_Olá, McFisher. Finalmente a sós.  
  
Catherina olhou-o. Ela segurava a varinha.  
  
_Então era você... Mas nós não estamos sozinhos.  
  
Isso deixou Harry confuso. Ela sabia de sua presença?  
  
_Pare de brincar, McFisher. Agora você não tem saída. Imperio!  
  
Catherina foi dominada, mas de repente, Nádia Fletcher tornou-se visível.  
  
_Ah, não vai, não!_Nádia apontou a varinha para Malfoy antes que ele pudesse fazer alguma coisa._Expelliarmus!  
  
Malfoy foi desarmado, e Catherina voltou a si.  
  
_Obrigada por vir, Ná._disse ela à Nádia.  
  
Malfoy foi atrás de sua varinha, mas Nádia o interrompeu:  
  
_Eu não daria as costas para uma Fletcher se fosse você.  
  
_O que você faz aqui?_disse ele, entredentes.  
  
_Eu a chamei._disse Catherina._Ah, Malfoy, você não tem noção de como a Nádia é poderosa... Eu não compraria briga com ela.  
  
_Droga!_xingou Malfoy. Em seguida, uma sombra saiu dele e ele caiu desmaiado no chão. Harry se culpou de não ter olhado no Mapa naquele momento.  
  
Nádia e Catherina se entreolharam.  
  
_O que aconteceu?_disse Nádia.  
  
_Não tenho a mínima idéia, Ná, mas o que fazemos agora? Deixamos ele aqui?  
  
_Vamos fazer assim: _sugeriu Nádia._ Você volta para a Grifinória com a minha Capa. Eu acordo o Malfoy e vejo se ele está bem. Eu não entendi nadinha desse desmaio.  
  
_Somos duas._disse Catherina._Bem, Ná, vou indo. Obrigada pela Capa.  
  
Catherina pegou a Capa de Nádia no chão, ficou invisível e foi embora. Harry esperou que ela saísse e já ia falar com Nádia quando Malfoy acordou. Ele estava totalmente desnorteado, então achou melhor voltar para a Grifinória. No caminho, ficou observando os pontos de Malfoy e Nádia irem respectivamente até a Sonserina e a Lufa-Lufa.  
  
As suspeitas novas de Harry pareciam prestes a darem um nó na sua cabeça. O tempo todo era Malfoy quem chamava Catherina... E Nádia, ela também sabia fazer Telepatia? Cathy dissera que ela era realmente poderosa... E que sombra seria aquela que estava em Malfoy? E também, se era mesmo ele o autor dos chamados, por que ele tentou ficar amigo de Catherina no início do ano? Pensando melhor, Harry soube por quê: com o tempo, Malfoy poderia ir levando essa amizade até sentir-se no direito de beijá-la, pra depois...  
  
À menção da palavra beijar, os pensamentos de Harry mudaram de direção. Eles ainda estavam brigados. Quando voltariam a se falar? Naquele dia, do segundo chamado em que foram juntos embaixo da Capa até a biblioteca, Harry estava tão preocupado com o que encontrariam lá que nem chegou a prestar atenção na proximidade dos dois naquela ocasião... Burro, pensou ele, àquela altura você já gostava dela e nem percebeu... Estávamos tão próximos, tão juntos...  
  
Harry prometeu a si mesmo que falaria com ela no dia seguinte, e esclareceria a história do jogo de quadribol. Porcaria, pensou ele de novo, não agüento mais nem um dia sem falar com ela!  
  
Ele aconchegou-se nas cobertas, deixando-se finalmente vencer pelo sono.  
  
No sábado, Harry, Rony e Hermione pensaram em ir conversar com Hagrid, mas encontraram a cabana deserta, sem nem mesmo os latidos de Canino.  
  
Ao voltarem para o castelo, viram Catherina conversando com Nádia, enquanto entregava-lhe uma capa _ a Capa da Invisibilidade.  
  
_Vou contar a eles._dizia Catherina a Nádia quando eles chegaram perto.  
  
_Contar o quê dessa vez?_disse Rony.  
  
Catherina e Nádia narraram o acontecido na biblioteca; quando elas terminaram, Harry disse, muito calmo:  
  
_É verdade. Eu estava lá.  
  
_Você o quê?_disse Catherina. Era a primeira vez que falava com ele desde a briga.  
  
Harry contou sua versão do último chamado.  
  
_E então Malfoy ergueu a varinha e matou...  
  
_JAKE WARBECK!  
  
Nádia, Catherina, Harry, Rony e Hermione se viraram. Madame Pince, a bibliotecária, entrou feito uma doida no Salão Principal.  
  
_Jake Warbeck! Morto!  
  
Eles nunca tinham visto-na daquele jeito. Todos que estavam no Salão Principal já prestavam atenção nela.  
  
_É isso que eu ia dizer._disse Harry.  
  
Todos olharam para ele, surpresos.  
  
_Malfoy matou Warbeck?_ponderou Rony, perplexo.  
  
_Nunca pensei que ele fosse capaz disso!_disse Hermione._ Sempre achei que as demonstrações de maldade dele fossem só papo...  
  
_Eu também não acredito até agora._disse Nádia._ Quando a Catherina foi embora, o Malfoy acordou... Ele estava desorientado, mas conseguiu me reconhecer porque sou apanhadora. Parecia até meio abalado. Perguntei se ele estava bem, ele disse que não lembrava do que estava acontecendo. Ajudei ele a chegar até a Sonserina. Mesmo que não soubesse muito bem o eu estava acontecendo, ele parecia meio satisfeito.  
  
_Por que você o ajudou?_disse Rony._Ele matou Warbeck, o tempo todo Catherina era chamada por ele!  
  
_Eu não podia deixar ele lá._disse Nádia._ O caminho todo, por incrível que pareça, ele não me xingou de nada, até me agradeceu quando o deixei na Torre da Sonserina.  
  
_Esse não parece o Draco Malfoy de sempre._disse Harry.  
  
_Está acontecendo alguma coisa com ele._disse Hermione._ Primeiro, ele parece o próprio demônio, depois tem um pire-paque e então se transforma numa criança assustada e educada.  
  
_Mudando de assunto _disse Catherina._ Obrigada por ir junto comigo, Ná. Se você não tem coragem para ser uma grifinória, não sei quem tem.  
  
_Dumbledore me disse que talvez no ano que vem ele te remova para a nossa Casa._disse Harry._ Você não gosta da Lufa-Lufa?  
  
_Gosto um pouco, mas não me sinto à vontade. Acho que no dia em que eu fui selecionada eu estava muito apavorada e acabei caindo na Lufa-Lufa.  
  
_Em todo caso, Ná _disse Catherina._ obrigada de novo pela ajuda.  
  
_Bem, Catherina... O Sirius me escreveu, pedindo que você vá com a gente visitá-lo amanhã._disse Harry, quando ele a encontrou na sala comunal.  
  
_Hermione me disse._respondeu Catherina, sem olhar pra ele.  
  
_ Já que você quer continuar com essa briga estúpida, _confessou Harry._ a partir daqui é problema seu.  
  
_Não estou a fim de brigar com você, Harry._disse ela, finalmente o olhando._ Só me senti desconfortável quando você me chamou de mentirosa.  
  
_E eu não gostei quando você interferiu no jogo de quadribol._retrucou Harry._Você pode até não saber, mas esse Supraforce tem mais propriedades do que a gente conhece.  
  
_OK, Harry, me desculpe._retorquiu ela._ Eu não sabia que os pedidos feitos com ele se realizavam...  
  
_Então me desculpe por duvidar da sua palavra._disse Harry, tirando um peso da consciência._ Falei da boca pra fora.  
  
_Já não era sem tempo!_exclamou Rony, entrando na sala comunal._ Não agüentava mais essa briguinha!  
  
_Ah, Rony, me poupe._disse Harry, em seguida mudando de assunto._ Você vai com a gente visitar o Snuffles amanhã?  
  
_Ahã, a Mione também vai.  
  
Harry e Catherina se entreolharam.  
  
_Se a iMione inão fosse seria o fim do mundo, não é, Rony?_disse Harry, irônico.  
  
Rony ficou vermelho, mas disfarçou na resposta:  
  
_Até parece que o casal vinte da Grifinória não é Harry Potter e Catherina McFisher!  
  
_Ei!_exclamou ela._ De onde saiu essa história?  
  
_De todos esses passeios noturnos à busca do vulto Malfoy._disse Rony. Bem discretamente, Harry viu Hermione chegar na sala comunal._ Como se o fato de eu gostar da Mione significasse que ela também...  
  
Harry caiu na gargalhada, e olhou Hermione abertamente, para que Catherina e Rony também a percebessem. Primeiro, Rony ficou pálido; depois, mais vermelho que seus cabelos, e, finalmente, roxo como um desenho animado com a respiração presa.  
  
Harry e Catherina mal se agüentavam de tanto rir. Hermione também ficou vermelha e correu até os dormitórios.  
  
Finalmente, o domingo chegou. Eles foram até Hogsmeade, e primeiramente foram tomar uma cerveja amanteigada. Pegaram uma mesa discreta, num canto do bar.  
  
Hermione não conseguiu mais falar normalmente com Rony desde o dia anterior, e Harry de repente foi agraciado com uma idéia.  
  
_Ei, Catherina._chamou ele, piscando._Vem comigo pegar as bebidas?  
  
_Ah... Claro._respondeu ela, entendendo.  
  
Depois que Rony e Hermione já não podiam mais ouvi-los, Harry disse:  
  
_Vamos demorar o máximo possível. Eles não vão conseguir ficar quietos o tempo todo.  
  
_Talvez devamos abandoná-los num lugar menos movimentado.  
  
_Pelo menos aqui já é um começo.  
  
Eles se viraram discretamente e viram que Rony e Hermione já conversavam com timidez.  
  
Harry e Catherina pegaram as cervejas amanteigadas, mas primeiro olharam em volta somente para ver quem estava no bar.  
  
_Ah, o que eu não faço por um casal feliz._disse Catherina, quando Malfoy passou por eles com um olhar de pura maldade.  
  
_Acho que já deu tempo._disse Harry, olhando a mesa._ Eles já parecem mais soltos.  
  
Os dois foram em direção à mesa, se sentando em seguida, e viram que Rony e Hermione imediatamente mudaram de assunto.  
  
_Ah, pessoal...i Eu não acredito ino que estou vendo._disse Hermione, olhando para a porta e para a outra mesa.  
  
Os outros olharam também. Na porta, estava Nádia. Quem estava na mesa e acenava para ela era Malfoy.  
  
_Gente, esse moleque deve estar carente!_disse Rony._ Ele quer ser amigo até mesmo de "uma fã do Potter"!  
  
_Vai entender._disse Harry._ Acho que ele passou por uma lavagem cerebral ou coisa do tipo.  
  
_Mais pra coisa do tipo._disse Catherina, tomando sua cerveja amanteigada com pressa._ Vamos logo gente, mal posso esperar para conversar com o Snuffles.  
  
_OK._concordou Rony, engolindo logo sua bebida.  
  
_Quando eu fui falar com Dumbledore _contou Harry, enquanto iam para o esconderijo de Sirius._Perguntei a ele se poderíamos fazer parte da Ordem da Fênix.  
  
_E o que ele disse?_perguntou Hermione.  
  
_Que iria falar com Lupin, Fletcher e com a sra. Figg pra ver o que eles acham. Mas vocês querem mesmo entrar para a Ordem?  
  
_Estou na fila._disse Catherina, prontamente.  
  
_Eu também._disseram Rony e Hermione ao mesmo tempo.  
  
Eles chegaram no esconderijo de Sirius. Harry, Catherina, Rony e Hermione entraram.  
  
Aquela caverna era bem escura, e eles viram três velas iluminando o rosto magro de Sirius, que estava sentando no chão.  
  
_Harry!_exclamou ele, se levantando.  
  
Sirius foi até Harry e o abraçou. De repente, Harry sentiu a carga de preocupações do padrinho desabarem sobre ele como as águas de uma cachoeira tempestuosa. Quando o soltou, Sirius cumprimentou Rony e Hermione, em seguida vendo Catherina:  
  
_Você é...  
  
_Catherina McFisher._disse ela._Prazer em conhecê-l... Sirius também a abraçou subitamente. Rony, Mione e ela não sabiam o porquê daquilo, mas Harry se lembrou de que ela era sobrinha dele.  
  
Encabulada, ela perguntou, ao ver-se solta:  
  
_Bem, Sirius... Por que tanta felicidade em me ver?  
  
O padrinho de Harry sorriu, e Harry percebeu o quanto esse gesto iluminava seu rosto. Havia muito tempo que ele não o via sorrir.  
  
_Já está na hora de te contar... Não pude falar pelas cartas pois elas podiam ser pegas por Comensais, mas vou te dizer: eu sou irmão de Laura McFisher.  
  
Harry viu as expressões de surpresa de Catherina, Rony e Hermione.  
  
_Por que... Por que eu nunca soube?  
  
_Ela era um... Um aborto, você sabe disso. Uma filha de bruxos que é trouxa, como o Filch. Ela não gostava de lembrar todos disso, ainda mais o fato de ela ter um irmão animago, e ela nada... Enfim, quando ela foi para o Brasil com Pedro, eu soube que eu não seria comentado pra você com freqüência.  
  
_Mas Sirius... A família da minha mãe é brasileira! Isso significa que você é brasileiro?  
  
_Eu nasci aqui, durante algumas férias da família. Então, acabei recebendo a coruja de Hogwarts durante ainda outras férias em Londres. Eu estava sempre aqui, era até mais inglês que brasileiro.  
  
_Isso significa que..._disse Hermione, confusa._ Você também é descendente de uma veela?  
  
_Sou._respondeu Sirius._ Mas vamos agora mudar de assunto: eu soube que vocês querem entrar para a Ordem da Fênix, e não gostei dessa idéia nem um pouco.  
  
_Ah, por favor, Sirius..._disse Rony, pedinte._Queremos ajudar na caça à Você-Sabe-Quem!  
  
_Pra começo de conversa, Rony, você precisa aprender a dizer Voldemort. O nome dele é sombrio, eu sei, mas você nunca poderá combatê-lo se não tem coragem nem de dizer o nome dele.  
  
_Vou tentar._respondeu Rony, engolindo em seco.  
  
_O que nós poderíamos fazer pela Ordem?_perguntou Harry.  
  
_Vocês são, se é que esse é o termo certo, nossa próxima geração. Já existe uma menina da idade de vocês que faz parte da Ordem, é a filha de Mundungo.  
  
_Nádia Fletcher?_perguntaram os quatro juntos.  
  
_É, acho que esse é o nome dela._respondeu Sirius._ Pelo que vi, vocês a conhecem.  
  
_Sim, mas temos um probleminha iminente._disse Catherina._ Draco Malfoy está dando em cima dela.  
  
Sirius piscou, absorvendo a informação.  
  
_O filho de Lúcio Malfoy, da Sonserina?  
  
_Esse aí._disse Rony._Um pouco mais de esforço e ele consegue.  
  
_Não, a jovem Nádia é responsável, não se deixaria levar por um Malfoy. Assim como nós, ela sabe que é uma família suja.  
  
_Se querem honestidade _disse Catherina._ Pelo jeito dos dois, algo que definitivamente não é amizade sai dali, até porque Malfoy, mesmo sendo idiota, infantil, estúpido e imbecil, é bonito.  
  
_Quêêêêêêêêê?_disse Harry._Malfoy é bonito?  
  
_A Catherina está certa._disse Hermione._ Mas ele é simplesmente intragável. Só as meninas da Casa dele conseguem se sentir atraídas por ele.  
  
_E a Nádia também._completou Rony.  
  
_Que seja._disse Sirius._ E sobre os chamados de Telepatia... Quando foi o último?  
  
Harry e Catherina começaram com um uníssono "É uma longa história..." e contaram sobre o chamado que resultava na morte de Jake Warbeck.  
  
_É um dos piores quebra-cabeças com que já me deparei._disse ele, depois da narrativa._ O jovem Malfoy realiza as três Maldições Imperdoáveis e depois de um crep torna-se educado até com uma lufa-lufa.  
  
_Pensamos nisso também._disse Hermione._Draco é um enigma ambulante.  
  
_Importam-se se eu contar isso a Dumbledore? É realmente importante para ele.  
  
Os quatro acenaram negativamente com a cabeça.  
  
_Bem, _concluiu ele._ Talvez vocês devam voltar para Hogwarts, antes que alguém dê pela falta de vocês.  
  
Eles se despediram e começaram a voltar para a escola, depois de afagarem brevemente o hipogrifo Bicuço. 


	11. lalalalalah

  
  
Harry Potter e a Ligação Silenciosa  
  
Capítulo XI – Por essa ninguém esperava  
  
O tempo continuou a passar lentamente. Os quatro estavam entusiasmados para que chegasse logo a resposta sobre a resposta da Ordem da Fênix. Até aquele momento, Harry, Rony e Hermione tinham sempre agido contra Voldemort, mas sozinhos; a idéia de agora fazerem parte de uma grande organização contra as artes das trevas enchia-os de ansiedade.  
  
Quanto a Nádia e Malfoy, tudo indicava que ele estava realmente apaixonado por ela.  
  
_Mas como exatamente o Malfoy investe em você?_perguntou Mione, na esperança de algum sinal que o acusasse. Nádia ficou ligeiramente vermelha ao responder.  
  
_Bem, ele... Ah, como vou contar?  
  
_Já sei._disse Catherina._Você está com vergonha do Harry e do Rony. OK, senhores Potter e Weasley, queiram nos dar licença.  
  
_Como assim, a Nádia não precisa ter vergonha..._dizia Rony.  
  
_Harry, Rony, TCHAU._disse Hermione, empurrando os dois para longe._Agora você pode falar, Nádia.  
  
_Ah, valeu, Mione._disse ela._ Bem, depois daquele dia que eu o levei até a Sonserina, ele passou a me cumprimentar e me parar pra conversar nos corredores, sempre evitando ao máximo mencionar qualquer um de vocês. Eu já fiz algumas leves insinuações sobre aquela noite, mas ele realmente não se lembra de nada. Em Hogsmeade, não sei se vocês repararam, mas... Ele finalmente tirou aquele gel que dava aquela pinta de vaca lambeu do cabelo e, quando me sentei com ele dali a pouco, ele me disse que era pra mim.  
  
_Eu tô dizendo._disse Catherina._Fizeram lavagem cerebral nele.  
  
_Também ando o estranhando muito._continuou Nádia._Mas acho que ele só é amável comigo porque não sabe que eu faço parte da... Oops, falei demais...  
  
_Nós sabemos que você faz parte da Ordem da Fênix._disse Hermione._Sirius Black nos contou.  
  
_Eu não sabia._disse Nádia._O sr. Black é boa pessoa, não é? Eu soube da inocência dele há algum tempo.  
  
_Escuta, Ná, e o Malfoy já demonstrou que gosta de você?_deixou escapar Catherina, fazendo Nádia ficar mais vermelha.  
  
_Ahã, ele... Ele marcou em encontro comigo.  
  
_Não nos fale quando vai ser, Nádia, senão vamos acabar indo espiar._brincou Hermione._ Agora, pode ser sincera com a gente: você está interessada no Malfoy?  
  
_Ah..._respondeu Nádia, ficando agora totalmente vermelha._ Eu... Acho que estou...  
  
Hermione já se preparava para protestar e fazer tudo que se lembrasse, mas Catherina falou primeiro:  
  
_OK, Ná, não precisa ter vergonha por gostar dele. Só tome muito cuidado, pois você sabe que ele já matou Warbeck.  
  
Dali a pouco, Nádia voltou à Lufa-Lufa.  
  
_Agora eu pensei numa coisa._disse Catherina._ Dumbledore vai saber que Malfoy matou Warbeck, me controlou com a Imperius e usou a Cruciatus no Warbeck também, e vai expulsá-lo de Hogwarts, no mínimo. Será que mandariam Malfoy para Azkaban?  
  
_Não sei, Catherina._respondeu Hermione, vagamente._Não sei.  
  
Na terça-feira seguinte, várias corujas precipitaram-se sobre Harry, Hermione e Rony, que foi o mais rápido a abrir sua correspondência. Pela terceira vez, o suco de abóbora foi cuspido, e pela terceira vez, Catherina conseguiu se desviar a tempo.  
  
_Rony, eu nunca mais sento na sua frente...  
  
_PELAS BARBAS DE MERLIN!  
  
Hermione, que abria o Profeta Diário cuspiu não o suco, mas o leite com pedaços de pão, e foi a vez de Harry se desviar.  
  
_Ei, por acaso vocês combinaram...?  
  
_HARRY, LEIA ISSO!_berrou Mione, mostrando a primeira página do jornal. Catherina esticou o pescoço para ler também.  
  
Arthur Weasley – Novo Ministro da Magia  
  
Finalmente foi feita a escolha para o novo ministro. O escolhido, Arthur Weasley, é casado e tem sete filhos, três trabalhando (um deles, Percy, foi há alguns meses atacado por Você-Sabe-Quem) e quatro em Hogwarts. A cerimônia de recepção do novo Ministro será neste final de semana, com os maiores nomes do Ministério Inglês e de outros países.  
  
"Papai sempre esteve pronto para isso", conta Percy. "Ele sempre deu duro no Ministério e com certeza continuará se esforçando".  
  
"Foi a melhor escolha de poderíamos fazer", diz Amos Diggory. "É um homem de pulso, com espírito de liderança, que saberá nos guiar por estes tortuosos tempos".  
  
_Incrível!_exclamou Harry.  
  
_Parabéns, Rony!_disse Catherina, entusiasmada._Agora você é filho do Ministro da Magia da Inglaterra!  
  
Rony acabou de ler sua carta. Ele ia dizer algo, quando começaram os protestos do sonserinos, que acabaram de ler o jornal.  
  
_É um ultraje!_exclamou Malfoy._ Um amante de trouxas pobretão, Ministro da Magia! É mesmo o fim da picada!  
  
Sem se importar, Rony mostrou sua carta aos colegas, sob a comemoração de Fred, Jorge e Gina, ali próximos.  
  
Rony,  
  
Você já deve saber da boa notícia: seu pai agora é Ministro da Magia!  
  
A cerimônia de recepção será no domingo. Mandei também uma coruja a Dumbledore, ele vai deixar que vocês, Jorge, Fred e Gina venham à festa. Estou perguntando a Alvo se Hermione, Harry e Catherina poderão vir também. Gui e Carlinhos também virão.  
  
Dumbledore avisará a vocês sobre a hora, e mandará um professor trazê-los até a festa.  
  
Cuide-se bem, não me esconda nada e cheque de seus irmãos receberam suas cartas. Aqui em casa estamos todos eufóricos com a promoção de seu pai. Ele não acredita até agora.  
  
Use suas vestes a rigor, querido. Haverá um pequeno baile depois do jantar, nada muito grande.  
  
Espero por você,  
  
Sua Mãe Molly.  
  
_Outro baile!_disse Rony, terminada a leitura._ Não acham que é coisa boa demais de uma só vez?  
  
_Pára tudo!_exclamou Harry, correndo os olhos pela carta recebida por ele._ Tem mais uma boa notícia aqui!  
  
Harry,  
  
Dumbledore fez uma pequena reunião com Remo, Arabella Figg, Mundungo Fletcher e eu sobre a entrada de vocês na Ordem da Fênix. Arabella e eu fomos contra, eu por ser seu padrinho, ela porque achava realmente que está cedo demais para expor vocês a Voldemort. Mas Dumbledore, Aluado e Mundungo acharam que vocês já têm idade suficiente.  
  
O jeito foi me render. A próxima reunião será no sábado, às onze da noite, no escritório de Dumbledore. Haverão outros membros na reunião, mas não todos, já que nem todo mundo pode ir às onze horas numa escola.  
  
Se forem pegos andando em direção à reunião, não lhes serão tirados pontos, foi o que Dumbledore disse. Mas em todo o caso, quero que venham usando a Capa da Invisibilidade.  
  
Até mais,  
  
Sirius.  
  
_Mal posso acreditar._disse Rony.  
  
_Idem._murmurou Hermione._ Finalmente vamos fazer algo de concreto.  
  
Foram então à primeira aula, Trato das Criaturas Mágicas. Hagrid não estava lá, e sim a profª Grubbly-Plank de novo.  
  
Harry não gostava muito da aula dela; como Rony observou muito bem, ela era uma feminista maníaca. Depois de trazer os unicórnios no ano passado, que preferiam o toque feminino, ela apareceu com uma esfinge. Logo Harry pôde notar que era exatamente a mesma que ele encontrara na Terceira Tarefa do Tribruxo.  
  
A profª Grubbly-Plank dividia a escola; as meninas a idolatravam e os meninos não queriam ver a aula dela nem bordada a ouro.  
  
_Quando será que o Hagrid volta?_disse Rony, enquanto iam para a aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.  
  
_É bom ter uma professora assim de vez em quando._disse Hermione._A esfinge é mesmo legal.  
  
Rony bufou ironicamente, e Harry e Catherina riram.  
  
_Ah, oi Nádia!_cumprimentou Catherina quando já chegavam na sala._Como vai?  
  
_É, bem._ela chamou os quatro mais pra perto._Meu pai me contou que vocês entraram para a Ordem. Sejam bem-vindos.  
  
_Obrigado Nádia._disse Harry._ Estamos felizes por cumprir nossa parte.  
  
Durante o almoço, Harry viu Malfoy aproximar-se da mesa da Lufa-Lufa, e dali a pouco começou a conversar com ninguém menos senão Nádia.  
  
_É gente, ele está mesmo irreconhecível._disse Rony.  
  
_Parece que quem está fazendo a lavagem cerebral nele é a Nádia._disse Harry._ Nesse ritmo, ele vai acabar entrando pra Ordem da Fênix.  
  
Dali a pouco, Malfoy se despediu de Nádia. Antes de se virar para sua mesa, lançou um olhar maquiavélico à mesa da Grifinória. Harry não precisou procurar muito para perceber que quem recebera o olhar fora Morgan.  
  
Durante aquela terça-feira, depois da aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, a profª Figg arranjou um jeito de falar com Harry, Catherina, Hermione e Rony.  
  
_Arabella me contou que agora vocês fazem parte da Ordem. Queria dar as boas-vindas por antecipação._disse ela, sorrindo.  
  
_Estamos felizes por termos entrado, professora._assegurou Hermione.  
  
As aulas da tarde eram Poções.  
  
_É bom que tenham trazido os ingredientes para a Poção do Momento._anunciou Snape.  
  
A Poção do Momento estava descrita no último capítulo do livro, e por isso os alunos acharam que só seria vista no fim do ano, como costumava ser. Apenas Hermione trouxera os ingredientes. Ela sempre estava preparada pra tudo.  
  
_Quero ver os ingredientes em suas carteiras agora.  
  
Mione foi a única a realmente dispor os ingredientes na carteira, olhando no livro. Snape observou divertidamente os outros alunos, da Grifinória e da Lufa-Lufa, se entreolharem, extremamente nervosos.  
  
_Onde estão os ingredientes?_perguntou Snape, zombando._ Não trouxeram? Mas que pena... Na aula de hoje a Sonserina demonstrou estar preparada pra tudo, todos os alunos trouxeram sem aviso. Para aprenderem, serão tirados sessenta e cinco pontos de cada Casa.  
  
Os alunos se entreolharam, indignados. Como sempre, Snape estava sendo cruel e injusto, e pra variar, protegia a Sonserina. Ninguém se atrevia a contestar o professor, ou sua Casa perderia mais pontos ainda.  
  
Snape acabou mudando o assunto da aula, afinal de contas já conseguira o que queria.  
  
Depois que a sineta do fim da aula tocou, quase todos os alunos espremeram- se pela porta para sair o mais rápido possível. Disse quase porque Catherina ficou sentada no seu lugar, até que só ficaram ela e Snape na sala de aula.  
  
_Por que não vai logo?_perguntou Snape, com arrogância.  
  
Assegurando-se de que todos os outros alunos já estavam bem longe, ela disse:  
  
_Sua Marca Negra tem ardido muito nos últimos tempos, professor?  
  
Ele tomou um susto que não demonstrou.  
  
_Do que está faland...  
  
_Professor, Rony, Mione, Harry e eu sabemos que o senhor foi um Comensal. E, assim como Dumbledore, não nos importamos em continuar a ser ensinados pelo senhor.  
  
Era meio-verdade; Rony já saiu desconfiando ao saber que Snape fora um Comensal da Morte.  
  
_Por que quer saber da minha Marca?_perguntou ele, ainda rude.  
  
_Por quê? Isso lá é pergunta? Onde Fudge morreu ficou uma mensagem exigindo o meu broche, o meu Supraforce! _ respondeu ela, apertando o adorno em sua roupa._ Todo mundo da escola que sabe do que se trata me olha como se quisesse me mandar de brinde para Voldemort, com broche e tudo!  
  
_Se quer saber se estou espionando os Comensais para Dumbledore _disse Snape, quase cedendo._, não estou tendo nenhum resultado. Nenhum deles confiou em mim, ao saber que protegi Potter e salvei sua vida há quatro anos.  
  
_Ah, professor... O Lord das Trevas não só não confia mais no senhor... Acho que o senhor deve saber que está na lista de pessoas a matar dele.  
  
_Como... Como sabe disso?_disse Snape, mantendo a pose.  
  
_É uma longa história, professor, que começa numa visão no ano passado. Quis dizer isso ao senhor para que tome cuidado com os Comensais e com Voldemort.  
  
_Por que se preocupou em me avisar?_disse Snape, já não conseguindo manter seu tom de voz formal e indiferente.  
  
_O senhor está do nosso lado._respondeu Catherina._ Não podemos nos dar ao luxo de perder ninguém, não é?  
  
Ela já saía da sala quando Snape disse:  
  
_McFisher, espere. Por perder tempo do jantar e andar pelos corredores depois da hora, que é o que vai fazer agora, está de detenção. Quinta- feira, na sala de troféus. Oito da noite.  
  
Catherina riu, com cara de quem já esperava.  
  
_Está bem, professor._sorriu ela.  
  
Depois do jantar, Nádia foi até seu dormitório na Lufa-Lufa, penteou o cabelo, passou perfume e arrumou o uniforme. Por um instante, sentiu-se idiota, afinal estava indo para um encontro a sós com Draco Malfoy, um garoto assumidamente das trevas. Mas agora era tarde, já estava curiosa demais para ver o que Draco queria.  
  
Passou pelo Salão Principal quase vazio e chegou aos jardins. Estava escurecendo, e o sol tingia de vermelho grande parte do céu àquela hora. Nádia começou, apreensiva, a andar pelo gramado com resquícios de neve, até que foi puxada por alguém muito forte e chocou-se de costas contra uma árvore próxima ao lago. E esse alguém era, como você já deve ter imaginado, Draco Malfoy.  
  
_Olá._disse ele, num tom ameaçador._Finalmente você está aqui.  
  
_Draco..._murmurou Nádia, tentando ainda manter uma distância normal entre os dois, sem muito sucesso._ O que... O que você quer?  
  
_Até parece que você não sabe._respondeu ele._ Você sabe muito bem com o quê eu venho sonhando desde aquela noite na biblioteca.  
  
Há algo errado com ele, pensou Nádia, desde quando um Malfoy de apaixona?  
  
_OK, Draco, agora pára com a brincadeira, me solta...  
  
_Mas será que ninguém me leva a sério?_retrucou ele, chegando mais perto e segurando Nádia na árvore, com suas mãos nos ombros dela.  
  
_O que eu quero é algo muito simples._disse ele, bem devagar._Você.  
  
Ela tentou se livrar, tirando as mãos dele dela, mas ele já tinha chegado perto demais.  
  
_Desde aquela noite eu já te achei linda... Mas vi que não era do tipo fácil, não senhor... Muito tímida. Adoro garotas tímidas, Nádia. Em conseqüência...  
  
Ele deixou a voz morrer. E então, pela primeira vez na história, ineditamente, Malfoy olhou para alguém com paixão pura dos olhos. OK, eu desisto, pensou Nádia, sei que estou entrando numa barca furada, mas eu devia ter pensado nisso antes de me...  
  
Malfoy se aproximou pela última vez de Nádia, e, assim que os dois fecharam os olhos, se beijaram. Ela viu todas as preocupações sumirem magicamente de sua cabeça, assim como estava sendo com ele. Enquanto continuavam a se beijar, ele a abraçou pela cintura, e ela passou hesitantemente os braços em torno do pescoço dele.  
  
Até que se apaixonar não é tão ruim assim, pensou Nádia.  
  
Por essa ninguém esperava. 


	12. blablablaq foi?

  
  
Harry Potter e a Ligação Silenciosa  
  
Capítulo XII – Baixas nas previsões  
  
Depois que Nádia se separou de Malfoy, ela sentiu-se subitamente suja, sentindo novamente suas preocupações caindo sobre ela com o peso dobrado. Agora já estava feito. Ela havia beijado o autor de uma morte! Malfoy parecia bastante feliz, mas acabou não estranhando muito que Nádia saísse correndo.  
  
Ela correu até a Torre da Lufa-Lufa; chegando na sala comunal, jogou-se num sofá e ficou simplesmente pensando, colocando cada ramificação nervosa de seu organismo em seu lugar de origem.  
  
--Você disse isso pro Snape?--disse Hermione.--De onde você tirou essa idéia?  
  
--Tive um délavé no fim da aula de Poções. Quando ele passou, eu já sabia o que dizer a ele. Snape é humano, apesar de ser cruel e sanguinário com a Grifinória, a Lufa-Lufa e a Corvinal.  
  
--É, eu não esqueço que ele salvou a vida do Harry no primeiro ano.--disse Hermione.  
  
--Pois eu esqueço.--disse Rony.--Não sei se o Dumbledore devia deixar ele continuar em Hogwarts. Ele é um sujeito perigoso, pode endoidar e voltar pra Você-Sabe-Quem.  
  
--Pelo visto você não andou treinando para dizer Voldemort.--disse Harry.-- Se você for falar na reunião da Ordem, vai ter que dizer o nome dele com todas as letras, ou vai passar por medroso.  
  
Enquanto Harry, Rony e Catherina iam para a aula de Adivinhação, Rony lembrou:  
  
--Não é hoje que a morcega velha vai dar as notas das interpretações das previsões?  
  
--Ah, cara, é sim.--confirmou Harry.--Não quero nem ver.  
  
--Eu inventei uma história bem doida.--disse Rony, com um sorriso maroto.-- Aquilo de leão, estrela, tigre... Nem lembro mais o que pus.  
  
--Mas... É claro!--exclamou Catherina, de uma hora pra outra.-- Agora me lembrei, fiz meio chutado, mas agora que estou pensando de novo... Aposto que fui bem nessa tarefa!  
  
--Que entusiasmo.--comentou Harry.  
  
E ela absolutamente certa. Ao contrário dela, as invenções de Harry e Rony não fizeram sucesso com a profª Trelawney.  
  
--Ora, o que eu fiz de errado?--protestou Rony, mirando o três no topo da sua redação.  
  
--Acho que exageramos na invenção.--sugeriu Harry, olhando seu cinco.--Ei, Catherina, o que você fez pra tirar nove?  
  
--Eu explico lá fora.--sussurrou ela.--É mais óbvio do que pensam.  
  
No jantar, perguntada de novo sobre as previsões, Catherina disse:  
  
--É melhor eu contar quando tiver tempo. Em quinze minutos tenho que cumprir a detenção na sala de troféus. Até mais tarde!  
  
E ela foi em direção à sala de troféus.  
  
--Será que ela não quer nos dizer?--especulou Rony.-- Só porque minha previsão tava mais pra Arca de Noé que previsão da Hufflepuff.  
  
--Posso ver as tais previsões?--disse Hermione.  
  
--Quando chegarmos na sala comunal.--respondeu Harry, brincando.--Mais tarde.  
  
Chegando na nem um pouco ansiada sala de troféus, Catherina encontrou Filch, que mandou que ela limpasse todos os troféus que conseguisse em duas horas e meia. Conclusão: só às dez e meia estaria voltando ao seu saudoso dormitório. Depois de dar as ordens, Filch foi andar pelo castelo, à busca de algum aluno fora da torre de sua Casa.  
  
"Até que não está tão ruim", disse Catherina para si mesma. "Acho que vou tratar de encher a paciência do Snape mais um pouco".  
  
Harry estava num canto da sala comunal, observando o fogo da lareira, que crepitava cada vez mais fracamente. Ele devia estar preocupado com tantos acontecimentos novos, que só iriam se encaixar num clímax não muito distante, mas naquela ocasião ele só conseguia pensar em Catherina, na Catherina que, desde que a conhecera, só se mostrou preocupada com os outros --com Rony, Mione, Nádia e... Principalmente com ele. O pensamento de que ela estava em Hogwarts por causa dele ao mesmo tempo lisonjeava-o e preocupava-o. Se bem que, caso ela não achasse que precisava protegê-lo, não teriam se conhecido. E Harry não fazia a menor idéia do rumo que tomariam os acontecimentos se isso não tivesse acontecido. Talvez ele continuasse gostando de Cho --e ela, que agora demonstrava ligeiro interesse nele, talvez até quisesse algo com ele.  
  
Os pensamentos de Harry estavam nesse rumo, quando Morgan, que passava discretamente pela sala comunal em direção à Mulher Gorda, chamou-lhe à atenção. Harry tomou um susto ao vê-lo sair da Grifinória. Com mais discrição do que Morgan, ele foi bem depressa ao seu dormitório, pegou a Capa da Invisibilidade e seguiu-o. Harry sabia perfeitamente para onde ele ia: a sala de troféus, atrás dela. Harry, invisível, chegou perto de Morgan o suficiente para abrir um papel que dizia em letras verde-brilhantes: "Ande logo com isso".  
  
Em silêncio, Harry viu que estava certo: Morgan chegou até a sala de troféus e parou em frente à porta fechada. Respirou fundo e empurrou a porta, que se moveu num rangido.  
  
Catherina estava no outro extremo da sala, e virou num susto.  
  
--Alex! O que você faz aqui?  
  
--Oi, Cathy. Eu vim aqui pra te dizer algo que é muito importante para mim.  
  
Ela largou o pano com que limpava um grande troféu de bronze e olhou para ele.  
  
--Pode dizer.--encorajou.  
  
Morgan entrou na sala, e Harry, ainda com a Capa, ficou à porta. Viu que Catherina já suspeitava do que Morgan ia dizer, enquanto Harry já tinha certeza absoluta.  
  
--Bom, Catherina... O fato é que... OK, vou falar de uma vez. Eu estou... Estou apaixonado por você.  
  
Ela olhou para ele intensamente, tentando, sem sucesso, parecer surpresa.  
  
--Você... Você vai ficar parada aí, só me olhando?  
  
--Eu não sei o que dizer, Alex.--respondeu ela.-- Por quê? Você já deve saber perfeitamente sobre a minha posição...  
  
--Sei, Catherina, sei disso tudo.--disse ele, andando na direção dela.-- Você já sabia sobre o que eu sinto há muito tempo, e justamente, é por isso que vim deixar tudo bem claro. Estou tentando me... Me interessar por outra, mas quero pedir algo seu antes.  
  
Harry, cada vez mais enciumado, foi entrando mais na sala. Meus Deus, pensou ele, e se Morgan pedir...  
  
--Um beijo.--disse ele, a três passos dela.--Prometo que depois disso te deixo em paz com...  
  
--Não precisa dizer o nome.--interrompeu ela.--Mas puxa, Alex, agora você me deixou sem graça, não sei o que responder...  
  
Responda não, pensou Harry, suplicante, por Deus, responda não...  
  
--Por favor, Catherina...--insistiu Morgan, se aproximando.  
  
--Ih, assim não.--disse ela, se desviando.--Já cansei de ser encurralada.  
  
--Mas você vai...--tentou ele, mais uma vez.  
  
--Ah, está bem.--rendeu-se ela.--Mas nada de muito cinematográfico, tá?  
  
Morgan sorriu. Isso já era demais para Harry; descontrolado, ele tirou a Capa.  
  
--Harry!--exclamou Catherina, no mesmo momento.  
  
Morgan olhou para ele, cheio de fúria nos olhos.  
  
--Acho que você ouviu tudo, não é?--disse ela, sem graça.  
  
--Mais do que eu queria.--disse Harry, com a cara fechada.--Não acredito que você quase deixou ele te...  
  
--Pois é, Potter, e graças a você, melou tudo!--resmungou Morgan.  
  
Catherina riu.  
  
--Acho que os dois precisam voltar à Grifinória.--disse.--Ainda tenho meia hora de detenção pra cumprir.  
  
--Eu espero por você.--sugeriu Morgan.  
  
--Não senhor. Você e o Harry vão me deixar cumprir o tempo, não é?  
  
Sorrindo, ela empurrou os dois para a porta e fechou-os do lado de fora.  
  
--Como se atreveu a fazer isso?--resmungou Harry no caminho, carregando a Capa nos braços (ele não queria que Morgan soubesse de suas propriedades mágicas).  
  
--A fazer o quê?--inquiriu Morgan.--Graças a você, não fiz nada...  
  
--Não me culpe.--disse Harry, intimamente satisfeito.-- Você devia parar de se rastejar, ela não gosta de você.  
  
--Disso eu estou cansado de saber.--retrucou Morgan.--Ela está apaixonada por você. Desde o começo do ano.  
  
Harry ficou extremamente vermelho e feliz, mas não quis acreditar que a coisa fosse assim tão perfeita.  
  
--Ha-há-há.--disse.-- Você se supera na criatividade.  
  
--Você está é perdendo tempo.--disse Morgan.-- Eu não ficaria apenas nas cenas de ciúmes com ela.  
  
--Se você quer saber, eu já tentei beijá-la também. Pra seu governo, ela se afastou.  
  
Quando Morgan ia responder, eles chegaram até a Mulher Gorda.  
  
Harry foi ao seu dormitório quase saltitante e encontrou a cama de Rony vazia. Pronto, pensou, será que ele se meteu em encrenca?  
  
Mas Catherina, olhando pela janela da sala de troféus, sabia que ele não estava em nenhuma encrenca.  
  
--Ei, Rony.--disse Hermione.--Por que estamos aqui, afinal?  
  
--Você nunca ficou com vontade de dar um passeio noturno?--respondeu Rony.-- O Harry também saiu, acho que foi atrás da Catherina.  
  
--Mas isso não significa que...  
  
--Depende do modo de como você vê a situação, Mione.  
  
Ela não soube o que responder. Olhou pra ele, e ele pra ela. Assim ficaram por um longo tempo, até que finalmente os dois sentiram aquela sensação, aquele pressentimento de que enfim chegara a hora. Rony, meio nervoso, abraçou Hermione e a beijou.  
  
Catherina desviou o olhar, achando que eles não gostariam nem um pouco de estarem sendo vistos. Ela não podia ouvir as conversas entre eles, mas isso nem era necessário.  
  
Rony e Hermione não se soltaram tão depressa. Depois do beijo, ambos estavam muito vermelhos.  
  
--É por isso que eu nunca gostei do Krum.--sorriu Rony.  
  
Encabulada, Hermione retribuiu o sorriso, e eles se beijaram de novo.  
  
E eles viveram felizes para sempre, pensou Catherina, enquanto voltava para a Grifinória.  
  
--As previsões da Helga Hufflepuff são bem simples...  
  
Ela só foi explicar a lição de Adivinhação no sábado de manhã.  
  
--Leiam a primeira:  
  
O leão perde para a serpente;  
  
Perde o que lhe era mais valioso.  
  
Mas à serpente isso custa sua força.  
  
Leão perde, mas sobrevive.  
  
A serpente voltará.  
  
Lobo, leão, cão e fênix tentam impedir,  
  
Mas a serpente é forte demais.  
  
--Está muito na cara.--disse Hermione.--Até que eu não faço Adivinhação já percebi.  
  
Harry e Rony continuaram sem entender.  
  
--Bem, já que a ficha ainda não caiu, --disse Catherina.--O leão é Harry e a serpente é Voldemort.  
  
Principalmente, quem estranhou a informação foi Harry.  
  
--Mas eu não perdi para Voldemort.--disse.  
  
--Perdeu o que você mais gostava no mundo.--disse Catherina.--Seus pais. A serpente perde sua força é a queda de Voldemort. Quem tenta impedir sua volta são lobo, cão, fênix e leão. Além de o leão ser você, Harry, o lobo é o prof. Lupin, o cão é Sirius e a fênix é o prof. Dumbledore.  
  
--Ei!--exclamou Rony.-- Olhando por esse lado... Mas você mencionou Snuffles na redação?  
  
--Lógico que não.--disse Catherina.-- Coloquei que esses animais poderiam ser os amigos do Harry. Mas vocês viram que ninguém passou na segunda interpretação?  
  
--Posso ler?--pediu Mione.  
  
--Claro.  
  
A estrela brilha como a esperança,  
  
Da coragem ela se mune.  
  
Como a cobra recuperou sua força,  
  
O leão precisa conseguir sua própria.  
  
Não há como fazer isso sozinho:  
  
Ao leão se unem tigre e onça,  
  
Além da leoa.  
  
A estrela e a leoa são um só:  
  
O leão é mais munido de coragem,  
  
Assim como o tigre tem determinação,  
  
E a onça, a sapiência.  
  
A cobra é dominante,  
  
Mas ela não vê a força do leão.  
  
E quem diria, se sua distração  
  
Saiu o fim de ti, vilão.  
  
--Parece narrar a queda final de Voldemort.--sugeriu Hermione.--Que ainda está por vir.  
  
--Isso eu também percebi, mas quem são tigre, onça e estrela?--perguntou Catherina.  
  
--É hoje a reunião da Ordem da Fênix.--disse Harry.--Podemos levar essas previsões.  
  
--Estou ansioso pela reunião.--disse Rony, encontrando os olhos de Hermione e corando.  
  
--Todos estamos.--disse ela, disfarçando.--Mas talvez os membros da Ordem saibam tanto quando a gente. Só sabemos que envolve Harry e a segunda queda de Voldemort.  
  
--Que seja a segunda e a definitiva.--disse Harry.  
  
Seguindo a rotina, mais tarde eles foram almoçar. Mal Harry se sentou para comer, viu Gina aproximar-se timidamente dele.  
  
--Er... Harry? Preciso te contar algo...  
  
Ele já ia encorajá-la a dizer o que era, quando seu olhar recaiu sobre a mesa dos professores, mais precisamente sobre a mulher sentada ao lado da profª Figg.  
  
--Ah, Gina... Poderíamos falar outra hora?--balbuciou ele, sem olhá-la.  
  
--Que foi, Harry?--perguntou Hermione, vendo Gina se afastar tão timidamente quanto viera.  
  
--Estão vendo a mulher do lado da profª Melissa? Vocês têm noção de quem ela é?  
  
Mione, Rony e Catherina balançaram as cabeças, negando.  
  
--É Arabella Figg, minha antiga babá.  
  
--Não brinca!--deixou escapar Rony.  
  
--Ela deve ter vindo para a reunião à noite.--especulou Hermione.  
  
Catherina não estava dando muita atenção à Arabella Figg, uma mulher já idosa, de cabelos brancos curtos, com longas vestes azul-claras, mas tomou um susto disfarçado ao perceber que ela a observava. Em instantes, a voz de Arabella ecoou em sua mente: "Preciso conversar com você. Às duas horas, na sala de Melissa."  
  
Como seria muito suspeito responder também com Telepatia, Catherina apenas retribuiu o olhar da mulher e acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça.  
  
Estavam jogando Snap Explosivo na sala comunal, quando Catherina disse:  
  
--Gente, vou devolver um livro na biblioteca, tá? Volto daqui a pouco.  
  
Para disfarçar, foi até o dormitório e pegou o primeiro livro que viu pela frente, indo em seguida na direção da sala da profª Figg.  
  
Temerosa, parou antes de abrir a porta, com a mão na maçaneta. O que Arabella queria com ela? Respirou fundo e abriu a porta.  
  
--Estava na dúvida, não é?--disse Arabella, que estava sentada na cadeira de Melissa.  
  
--Sim.--respondeu Catherina.--Antes de tudo, gostaria de saber o que a senhora quer comigo.  
  
--Melissa e Sibila me mandaram uma carta, dizendo que descobriram a última vidente. E ela é você.  
  
Catherina não ficou muito surpresa.  
  
--Eu já esperava isso, mas... Por que pediram para a senhora me confirmar isso?  
  
--Melissa é uma vidente também. É mais velha do que parece, assim como eu. Sibila Trelawney, mesmo não sendo uma sensitiva de verdade, te percebeu. A última previsão de minha irmã diz: "A mais jovem vidente é a protetora da esperança".  
  
--A senhora não respondeu à minha pergunta, sra. Figg.  
  
--Eu protegi "a esperança" por quatorze anos, sem ser vidente. Foi bastante difícil, eu sou poderosa mas não tanto assim, e agora é sua vez.  
  
--E esperança é Harry Potter.--sentenciou Catherina.  
  
--Exato. Não é preciso ser vidente para isso, não é?  
  
--Por que Harry precisa de proteção? Ele é um garoto de muita fibra.  
  
--O destino dele é vencer Voldemort. Mas ele ainda não está pronto e sua missão é mantê-lo vivo até que esteja.  
  
--Ele soube se manter sem mim e sem a senhora em Hogwarts, durante os últimos cinco anos.  
  
--Harry não soube, mas desde o dia em que ficou órfão ele teve uma "vida reserva". Não sei se você já ouviu falar no Feitiço da Vida. Enquanto ele estava longe, meu sopro de sobrevivência foi inserido numa finíssima corrente de bronze. Esta corrente sempre esteve no pescoço de Dumbledore, eternamente escondida por baixo de suas vestes. Caso algo conseguisse matar Harry, Alvo teria uma hora para romper essa corrente. Minha vida passaria a Harry, e eu morreria.  
  
--Incrível.--murmurou Catherina.-- E agora a vida reserva será a minha?  
  
--Sua vida é quase tão importante quanto a dele, e por isso você apenas precisa atenuar o perigo que o ronda. Não saia de perto dele, nunca. Melissa irá ensinar-lhe a ler a aura das pessoas, e isso será muito útil para você.  
  
--Eu já protejo Harry desde o começo do ano.  
  
--Eu sei disso. Alvo me contou sobre alguns dos chamados.  
  
--Sra Figg... Eu preciso fazer uma pergunta muito importante.  
  
--Diga.  
  
--A senhora sabe o que eu fazia na casa do Harry no dia da queda de Voldemort?  
  
--Todos terão a resposta de noite.  
  
--Por que você demorou tanto, Catherina?--perguntou Harry, ao vê-la voltar à sala comunal quase uma hora depois.  
  
--Madame Pince estava enrolada até o pescoço, tive que esperar um tempão até que ela me atendesse. Onde estão Rony e a Mione?  
  
--Foram fazer uma visita a Dobby na cozinha. Bem, isso é o que eles disseram. Nós dois sabemos perfeitamente o que eles estão fazendo de verdade.  
  
Catherina sorriu, e naquele momento ela pensou em contar tudo a Harry. Não só o fato de ser vidente, como tudo... "Não saia de perto dele, nunca", dissera Arabella Figg. Com nunca, talvez ela quisesse dizer até que ele estivesse pronto para vencer Voldemort. Quanto demoraria isso? E o que ela faria da vida depois disso? Se é que ela chegaria viva até lá... Harry a observava, intrigado.  
  
--O que foi, Catherina? Você está bem?  
  
--Estou bem, Harry. Não há nada de errado.  
  
Ela tinha que ser forte. 


	13. algumas lembranças eu acho

  
  
**Harry Potter e a Ligação Silenciosa**  
  
**Capítulo XIII – Algumas revelações**  
  
Às quinze para as onze da noite, Harry, Rony e Catherina se encontraram na sala comunal. Estavam ansiosos pela reunião da Ordem da Fênix, contentes por fazerem parte da grande luta contra Voldemort. Harry, além da Capa da Invisibilidade, trouxe o Mapa do Maroto.  
  
--Podemos topar com Filch no meio do caminho.--advertiu ele.  
  
--Sem problemas.--retrucou Rony.--Se formos pegos, não acontece nada.  
  
A Capa já era muito pequena para encobrir quatro adolescentes de quinze anos com facilidade; conseqüentemente, tiveram que ficar bem mais próximos uns dos outros do que o normal -- idéia essa que agradou muito a Harry, ficar tão próximo dela de novo.  
  
Quando chegaram em frente à gárgula, tiveram que esperar que Filch passasse, em silêncio.  
  
--Pastilhas de hortelã!--disse Harry, observando o ponto correspondente ao zelador ir longe. A gárgula que guardava o escritório de Dumbledore saltou para o lado e eles subiram a escada espiral, chegando finalmente ao seu destino. Assim que abriram a porta, todas as pessoas naquela sala viraram- se para eles, já sem a Capa.  
  
A sala parecia ter misteriosamente aumentado de tamanho; móveis haviam sido arrastados e no centro da sala havia uma grande mesa retangular, à volta da qual várias pessoas estavam sentadas. Dumbledore olhou para eles e levantou- se.  
  
--Estávamos esperando por vocês.--disse.  
  
Em volta da mesa eles viram várias pessoas conhecidas: a profª McGonagall, a profª Vector, prof. Flitwick, Snape, Arabella e Melissa Figg, Sibila Trelawney, Sirius, Lupin, Nádia e Mundungo Fletcher, um senhor de meia- idade, de cabelos grisalhos, distinto e bem-vestido.  
  
--Sejam bem-vindos.--disse Dumbledore, indicando quatro cadeiras vagas entre Nádia e Sirius. Harry, Rony, Hermione e Catherina ocuparam esses lugares.  
  
--Acredito que a maioria conheça nossos novos agregados.--começou Dumbledore.--Mas para quem não os conhece ainda, estes são Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, Catherina McFisher e, claro, Harry Potter.  
  
Os bruxos que eles não conheciam acenaram afirmativamente.  
  
--Vamos começar nossa reunião como sempre. Gostaria que me contassem o que conseguiram neste último mês.  
  
Harry ficou abismado com a perspicácia das histórias contadas por alguns dos membros da Ordem.  
  
--No final das contas não consegui muita coisa. Nott conseguiu matar o casal Gramble, e eu levei as gêmeas deles para um abrigo do Ministério.-- terminou Davis Colbert, um homem de cerca de trinta anos, forte e disposto.  
  
--Ao menos você conseguiu alguma coisa, Davis.--disse Dumbledore.  
  
Outras histórias foram contadas, uma mais cheia d ação do que a outra. Quando essa parte da reunião acabou, Dumbledore disse:  
  
--Acho que todos que estão aqui devem saber desde já que há duas videntes sentadas nesta mesa até agora.  
  
Catherina ficou arrepiada; ela e Melissa se entreolharam.  
  
--Como vocês sabem, a profª Melissa Figg é uma delas. Catherina McFisher é a outra.  
  
Ela podia sentir os olhares de todos os membros da Ordem da Fênix sobre ela; a surpresa estava estampada nos rostos de Harry, Rony e Hermione.  
  
--E eu tenho uma pergunta que precisa ser respondida.--disse ela.  
  
--Pois diga.  
  
--Qual é a relação que eu tenho com a primeira queda de Voldemort?  
  
--A solução disso está com o prof. Snape.--disse Dumbledore, olhando-o.-- Trouxe a Poção da Lembrança, Severo?  
  
Snape pôs a mão num bolso de suas vestes, e colocou um vidro com uma poção cor-de-laranja na mesa.  
  
--O que é isso?--perguntou Harry.  
  
--Irá trazer as lembranças mais marcantes da época em que ela era um bebê à tona de sua mente.--respondeu Snape, secamente.--Já está pronta. Pode ser tomada agora.  
  
Catherina olhou novamente para Melissa Figg.  
  
--Vou tomar.--disse.  
  
Ela estendeu a mão para o vidro, abriu-o e sem pensar mais no assunto, tomou tudo em três goles.  
  
--Em quanto tempo fará efeito?--disse Nádia.  
  
--Em cerca de três horas.--retorquiu Snape.-- Por isso é provável que ela sonhe ou de repente acorde lembrando de tudo.--ele fez uma pausa.-- Agora eu gostaria de mudar de assunto.  
  
Catherina sabia exatamente o que ele estava para dizer.  
  
--Fale.--encorajou Dumbledore.  
  
--Recebi uma coruja negra esta manhã. Estou ameaçado de morte por Voldemort.  
  
O rosto do diretor tomou uma expressão preocupada.  
  
--E o que vai fazer?  
  
--Pensei no Fidelius, mas é sempre um risco, e se eu não escolher um fiel que corresponda à palavra...  
  
--De todo modo, Severo, teremos que substituí-lo. Alguém aqui conhece alguma pessoa que possa fazer isso?  
  
O lugar ficou em silêncio por alguns instantes, até que Mundungo Fletcher dissesse:  
  
--Eu posso ficar no lugar do Severo.  
  
Rony olhou para Harry, com uma das expressões mais felizes que ele já havia visto no amigo. A idéia de não ter mais aulas com Snape era boa demais para que Harry não sorrisse por dentro.  
  
--Obrigado, Mundungo.--disse Dumbledore.--Imagino que nosso ilustre prof. Flitwick pode realizar o Fidelius.  
  
--Claro.--disse o miúdo professor, se levantando.-- Mas é necessário que o fiel seja logo escolhido.  
  
--Eu posso ser o fiel.--adiantou-se Dumbledore.  
  
Harry olhou o diretor. Seria muito óbvio, pensou ele, qualquer adivinharia que ele era o fiel... O ideal seria que fosse alguém inesperado.  
  
--Professor --disse Harry.-- Seria melhor se... Se eu fosse o fiel do prof. Snape, não acha?  
  
Ninguém esperava que ele se propusesse disso. Afinal, o filho de Tiago Potter estava se propondo a proteger Severo Snape! Uma afirmação desmentia a outra.  
  
--Harry tem razão.--apoiou Nádia.--Ninguém esperaria que ele fosse o fiel.  
  
Snape olhou para Harry, como que o examinando, a fim de saber se poderia confiar sua vida a ele.  
  
--Professor, eu estou te devendo.--disse Harry, momentaneamente esquecendo o seu costumeiro ódio pelo professor de Poções.-- Pode confiar em mim. Não sou o Rabicho.  
  
Uma leve tensão passou pelos presentes quando Harry mencionou Rabicho e sua traição.  
  
--Muito bem.--disse Snape, quebrando o silêncio.-- Potter, então você será o fiel do meu segredo.  
  
Rony, Hermione, Catherina e Nádia olharam cheios de admiração para o amigo.  
  
--Estou orgulhoso de você, Harry.--disse Dumbledore.-- Tudo em ordem então, prof. Flitwick?  
  
O professor fez que sim com a cabeça.  
  
--Severo, sr. Potter, venham aqui.  
  
Agora, Harry seria o fiel de Snape, coisa totalmente inesperada, exatamente igual a Poliakoff e Karkaroff. Todos observaram os dois se levantarem. O prof. Flitwick sacou sua varinha, e primeiro, apontando-a para Snape, murmurou uma série de palavras em latim que Harry não conseguiu gravar. Dali a pouco, a varinha do professor estava sobre sua cabeça. Enquanto Flitwick realizava o feitiço, Harry encontrou o olhar de Sirius, que não parecia nem um pouco satisfeito com o perigo a que seu afilhado estava sendo exposto, embora não tivesse se manifestado.  
  
Depois disso um brilho com as sete cores do arco-íris, não muito forte, envolveu Harry e Snape. Quando este sumiu, a imagem do rabugento professor de Poções ficou um pouco opaca e fora de foco.  
  
--É assim mesmo.--explicou Flitwick.--Nós ainda podemos vê-lo, mas os Comensais da Morte e Voldemort não sentirão sua presença por nada, a menos que...  
  
--Eu nunca faria isso.--assegurou Harry, interrompendo.  
  
--Bom, agora está feito.--disse Dumbledore.-- Creio que agora está na hora de passar as instruções... Quero que continuem a manter a proteção especial aos Granger e os Weasley --o olhar do diretor passou por Rony e Hermione.-- . Como vocês mesmos disseram, tentem evitar os ataques de ouviram falar, mas tomem cuidado com as ciladas e alarmes falsos. Mundungo, estamos esperando por você na segunda, tudo bem?  
  
O sr. Fletcher assentiu.  
  
--Falando agora a Sirius e Remo... Continuem a reunir todas as criaturas a convencê-las a nos apoiar. Hagrid não pôde vir hoje, foi com Madame Maxime falar com os gigantes nas montanhas. Arabella, gostaria que continuasse na proteção de trouxas com Arthur Weasley.  
  
Rony mexeu-se na cadeira. Então, o sr. Weasley também era parte da Ordem da Fênix!  
  
--Melissa, peço que continue suas aulas, e marque algumas extras com a nossa nova vidente. E não hesite em parar alguma aula se tiver alguma previsão... O mesmo para você, Catherina. Embora não tenha prática para formular previsões, não pense antes de tentar. Quanto à Rony e Hermione, quero que fiquem de olho nos alunos de todas as Casas, procurando jovens Comensais. Gostaria que fizessem uma relação com seus nomes. E, Nádia, agora que você já foi selecionada novamente, na segunda feira você pode ir para a Grifinória. E, Harry... Acho que nem preciso dizer para me contar imediatamente sobre qualquer sonho seu e qualquer ataque. Bem, creio que é só isso...  
  
Harry não pôde deixar de reparar na expressão cansada do diretor. Não havia ninguém que merecesse mais a ver a recompensa de seu trabalho no mundo -- a queda definitiva de Voldemort.

* * *

Catherina não conseguia pegar no sono. Em pouco tempo saberia por que Voldemort era tão interessado em matá-la. Não sabia se era coisa da sua cabeça, mas ela jurava que podia sentir a poção agindo dentro dela.  
  
Seu relógio marcava duas da manhã. A qualquer momento ela iria se lembrar... Repousou a cabeça no travesseiro e tentou relaxar, mas as batidas de seu coração muito aceleradas, não a deixavam. Ela não sabia se estava preparada para o que ia se lembrar...  
  
_A campainha da casa do Potter é tocada. Ela, apenas um bebê, olha para sua mãe, que tinha cabelos pretos e curtos, olhos castanhos escuros e expressão preocupada, e em seguida vira-se para seu pai, um homem alto e loiro de olhos verdes, que tinha um jeito de moleque indisfarçável, e também demonstrava séria preocupação.  
  
A porta se abriu muito devagar, e Tiago Potter, cujo corpo estava fora de foco e opaco como Snape ficara, olhou-os e mandou que entrassem.  
  
--Ah, vocês vieram... Conseguiram as passagens para o Brasil?--disse ele.  
  
--Sim.--respondeu Pedro McFisher.--Partiremos hoje à noite. Poderia ficar com Catherina por um tempo? Laura e eu precisamos ir buscar os passaportes.  
  
Lílian Potter entrou na sala e cumprimentou os McFisher, sorrindo com doçura para a menina no colo de Laura.  
  
--Claro que podemos ficar com ela.--disse Lílian.-- Harry e ela se dão tão bem... Serão grandes amigos quando maiores.  
  
Mal sabia ela que já eram.  
  
Lílian pegou Catherina no colo, e, agradecidos, Pedro e Laura McFisher foram embora. Eles supunham que seria seguro deixar Catherina com eles, já que estavam sob o Fidelius e Voldemort não os encontraria.  
  
Isso era o que eles pensavam.  
  
Imagens difusas passaram pela mente de Catherina, e ela conseguiu distinguir algumas. Uma delas era de Lílian Potter levando-a para um quarto, onde ela encontrou um bebê da idade dela, de olhos também verdes, e ela se lembrou de ter ficado feliz ao vê-lo.  
  
A noite chegou, e com ela, Voldemort. Ela estava com Harry, brincando no quarto, quando a bolinha com que se divertiam rolou pra baixo da cama. Ela foi buscar, e Lílian entrou no quarto batendo a porta. Naquele preciso momento, Tiago Potter estava duelando com Voldemort. Lílian pegou Harry no colo, e espreitou Catherina embaixo da cama. "Fique aí, Cathy. Não saia por nada", disse ela, enquanto apertava Harry em seu colo.  
  
A porta foi derrubada por Voldemort, que vinha atrás de Lílian e Harry. Tiago já estava morto. Catherina foi até a borda da cama, e viu quando Lílian morreu. Quando a varinha de Voldemort apontou para Harry, ela foi tomada de tamanho desespero que a fez chorar. Apertou o broche em sua roupa com a mãozinha e não foi ouvida por Voldemort, que ao gritar "Avada Kedavra!", viu seu feitiço virar contra ele. Quando ele fugiu, apenas um espírito, ela saiu e viu seu amiguinho com aquele terrível corte na testa, chorando.  
  
Um vislumbre de várias imagens então confundiu sua cabeça, indicando a passagem de tempo. Pela manhã, Hagrid apareceu. Ele encontrou o corpo de Tiago e foi até o quarto, esperando encontrar Harry e Lílian mortos também. Ao abrir a porta, ele teve um dos maiores sustos de sua vida: os dois bebês dormiam na cama do casal Potter, e o corte de Harry estava seco. Naquela noite ele seria deixado na casa dos Dursley.  
  
Hagrid, incrédulo, pegou as duas crianças. Eles foram levados por ele até uma casa não muito distante, com várias janelas fechadas e apenas a porta da frente aberta. Hagrid nem precisou chegar até ela para que Pedro e Laura McFisher viessem correndo até ele, doidos de preocupação.  
  
--Catherina!--exclamou Laura, pegando a menina.  
  
Pedro parecia incrédulo.  
  
--Hagrid, mas como... Como eles podem estar vivos?  
  
--Não sei, Pedro, mas o caso é que, de alguma forma, eles sobreviveram a Você-Sabe-Quem. Ele acabou.  
  
--E o que... O que vai fazer com Harry agora?  
  
--Vou procurar Dumbledore, e contar a ele que achei os dois bebês...  
  
--Hagrid, talvez seja melhor você dizer que encontrou apenas Harry. Se alguém perguntar por nós, Catherina foi morta por um Comensal no ataque à creche bruxa de ontem, e só nós dois fomos para o Brasil.  
  
--Por que isso, Pedro?  
  
--É melhor que ninguém saiba dela. Harry vai ser famoso, e acho melhor que Catherina não divida essa fama com ele. Vamos começar vida nova.--disse Laura.-- Por favor, Hagrid, guarde este segredo.  
  
--Está bem. Você sabe de Sirius?  
  
--Não, ele sumiu... Talvez a moto que ele tem seja útil caso você queira encontrar Dumbledore... Mande lembranças a meu tio e, por favor, não diga nada a ele.--disse Pedro.  
  
--Certo.--respondeu Hagrid.--Ninguém saberá.  
_  
Catherina acordou num choro desesperado. Fazia tanto barulho que acordou Hermione, Parvati Patil e Lilá Brown, que dividiam o dormitório com ela.  
  
--O que está acontecendo?--perguntou Lilá, com a voz embargada de sono.  
  
Hermione olhou significativamente para Catherina.  
  
--Lembrou?  
  
--Sim, --respondeu ela, regulando sua respiração.  
  
Parvati e Lilá nem perguntaram do que elas falavam, pois já dormiam de novo.  
  
Catherina passou a noite em claro, revendo cada lembrança. A da morte de Lílian fazia lágrimas brotarem em seus olhos, e foi assim que sua importância ficou esclarecida. Uma lembrança com algumas revelações. 


	14. entre tapas e beijos num eh song, calma...

  
  
**Harry Potter e a Ligação Silenciosa  
  
Capítulo XIV – Entre tapas e beijos  
**  
Às seis da manhã, Catherina foi até a sala comunal, capengando de sono, mas sem conseguir pregar o olho. Quando passou pelo banheiro, mal se reconheceu, seu rosto era só olheiras.  
  
Ela ficou na sala comunal, olhando para o teto, até que Hermione desceu.  
  
--Você conseguiu dormir?--perguntou ela, cautelosamente.  
  
--Nem um pouco.--respondeu Catherina.--Veja só estas olheiras.  
  
--E a lembrança?  
  
--Nunca mais vou esquecer disso. Nem que eu queira.  
  
--Você... Consegue nos contar?  
  
--Creio que sim. Vamos esperar que o Harry e o Rony acordem.  
  
Catherina e Hermione não precisaram ficar muito tempo ali. Em poucos minutos, Harry desceu, puxando Rony (morto de sono, aliás) pelo pulso.  
  
--Eu sabia que vocês já estavam aqui.--disse Harry.  
  
--Não consegui dormir a noite toda.--disse Catherina, exasperada.--Depois da tão esperada lembrança, não consegui mais pregar o olho.  
  
--Vai nos contar?--perguntou Rony, de uma vez.  
  
Catherina respirou fundo e começou a contar, desde a campainha dos Potter a soar até a promessa de Hagrid.  
  
--Por isso ninguém sabia então.--murmurou Rony.  
  
--Incrível a sorte que você deu.--disse Hermione.-- Se não tivesse ido pra baixo da cama, Voldemort teria te visto.  
  
Harry olhou incerto para ela.  
  
--Acho que preciso te agradecer.--disse, vendo a súbita expressão de susto de Catherina.--Afinal, você complementou o feitiço da minha mãe de alguma forma.  
  
--Ainda não acredito no que fiz.--disse Catherina.-- E lembro de como eu vi o que Voldemort queria fazer com você e... Pus a mão no Supraforce. Éramos bastante amigos pelo que lembro, Harry, e tudo o que eu desejei foi que você saísse vivo dali... E, bem, com a energia da sua mãe, isso aconteceu...  
  
--Você quase chorou quando falou da morte da minha mãe.--observou Harry.-- Você gostava muito dela?  
  
--Nossa, muito, Lílian Potter era o máximo, Harry.  
  
--Sabe, gente, acho que deveríamos voltar para a cama.--sugeriu Rony.--Hoje é o coquetel do papai, lembram? O novo Ministro da Magia!  
  
Os outros sorriram.  
  
--Você está certo.--disse Catherina.--Vou ver se consigo...  
  
Depois do café, eles foram para parados por Dumbledore num dos corredores, e ele disse que o coquetel seria às seis da tarde e que seriam levados de chave de portal que deveriam pegar com a profª Melissa Figg. Eles ficaram boa parte do dia jogando alguma coisa, e durante o almoço, Nádia foi conversar com eles:  
  
--Não vejo a hora de chegar amanhã. Vou ser uma grifinória, até que enfim!  
  
--A gente sabia que a sua coragem era bem mais que o suficiente.--disse Hermione.  
  
--O Chapéu Seletor me disse que estava espantado por ter me posto na Lufa- Lufa. Disse que estava sob o domínio e algo mais forte que ele!  
  
As expressões dos quatro de tornaram sérias. Nádia abaixou-se para contar detalhes.  
  
--Ele me disse que sou corajosa demais para ser uma lufa-lufa. Pelo que ele me contou, achei que estava sob a Imperius.  
  
--Mas não é possível!--disse Catherina.-- No dia em que nós duas fomos selecionadas, estávamos apenas nós e Snape na câmara!  
  
Rony imediatamente ia dizer algo, mas Hermione conseguiu ser ainda mais rápida.  
  
--Não vamos começar a suspeitar dele de novo. Pensem bem, ele está sob o Fidelius...  
  
--Isso não o impede de ser um Comensal disfarçado.--disse Rony, acaloradamente.-- Ele tem alguma culpa no cartório dessa vez. Ele amaldiçoou o Chapéu Seletor depois que Catherina saiu, achou melhor separar a Nádia.  
  
--Se fosse esse o caso, ele foi muito burro de deixar Catherina cair na Grifinória, poderia distanciá-la de nós também.--disse Harry.  
  
--Legal, mais um mistério.--disse Nádia.--Ah, gente, só pra constatar: quais são as aulas de amanhã?  
  
--Feitiços, Transformações e Herbologia.--respondeu Hermione, prontamente.

* * *

Onde quer que fosse, Nádia sentia um peso na consciência pelo beijo com Malfoy. Ele a procurou algumas vezes depois daquilo, mas ela mostrou-se distante e apreensiva ao mesmo tempo. Com uma atitude nada correspondente à sua personalidade, ele a deixou em paz, sabendo que confundira totalmente a cabeça dela. Ela não havia contado sobre aquilo a ninguém, e tinha vergonha demais para contar para qualquer pessoa. Ela (infelizmente, como pensava) gostava de Draco, e ela percebeu-se sentindo raiva de si mesma. Não sabia o que fazer. Mais de uma vez ela pensou em contar a ele que fazia parte da Ordem da Fênix, mas haviam vários motivos para que mantivesse segredo: ele poderia se aproveitar da informação e ajudaria Voldemort e os Comensais.  
  
"Preciso parar com tudo isso. Agora sou uma grifinória e Draco odeia incondicionalmente todos nós. Preciso me concentrar nos mistérios desse ano", pensou ela.  
  
Hermione e Catherina perceberam de fato, depois de voltarem ao dormitório após o almoço, uma quinta cama. Às três horas elas subiram novamente para começar a arrumação para o coquetel do Ministro. Enquanto Catherina passava um creme trouxa nos cabelos, observava Hermione entretida com o caldeirão onde fervia a Poção Alisante.  
  
--Não há uma poção definitiva para alisar os cabelos?--perguntou ela.  
  
--Haver, há.--respondeu Hermione.-- Mas é muito difícil, e só leva ingredientes tropicais, ou seja, que não há toda a Grã-Bretanha.  
  
--De repente eu posso mandar uma coruja pros meus avós no Brasil e eles mandam...  
  
Hermione não estava prestando atenção.  
  
--O que foi?  
  
--Ah... Nada especial, só pensando em... Em ninguém.  
  
--Sabe de uma coisa, Mione. Você i também /idaria uma péssima vilã. Por que estava pensando no Rony?  
  
Mione olhou-a.  
  
--Caramba, deve ser ótimo ser uma vidente.  
  
--Até o Neville teria adivinhado, Mione. Algum problema no romance de vocês dois?  
  
--Romance? Cathy, do que você está falando?  
  
--O flagrante do Rony dizendo que gosta de você. A sua rejeição ao Krum. O passeio naquela noite, seguido do beijo. Se tudo isso não é um romance muito mal escondido, alguém inverteu o dicionário.  
  
--Como soube do...  
  
--Aí sim usei a tal da "vidência".--mentiu Catherina, que na realidade vira tudo pela janela na sala de troféus.--Mas não desconverse. Qual é o problema?  
  
--Eu sou filha de trouxas, e isso já é um ótimo motivo para que eu seja pega por um Comensal da Morte. Ainda por cima ajudei o Harry a vencer Voldemort todos esses anos... Vou atrair problemas pro Rony.  
  
Catherina riu alto.  
  
--Mione, eu vou fingir que não ouvi isso. Voldemort sabe que o Rony também ajudou o Harry. Todos já temos porque ser mortos por ele! Você está querendo que o gato não veja os ratos dançando bem no seu focinho. E, inclusive, a partir de hoje, o Rony se torna o "filho do Ministro da Magia", e esse é ainda mais um motivo.

* * *

--E aí, Rony, já pensou em como vai pedir a Hermione em namoro?--perguntou Harry, quando os dois também subiam para se vestir.  
  
--Não tenho a mínima idéia.--respondeu Rony.--Alguma sugestão?  
  
--Além do tradicional "leve-a para um lugar romântico e em que estejam a sós e seja franco com ela", nada.  
  
--Estou desesperado, Harry. E se alguma coisa der errado? E se ela me rejeitar?  
  
--Pra tirar essa caraminhola escandalosa da sua cabeça, quer saber qual é minha maior preocupação essa noite? Uma palavra pra ela: Voldemort.  
  
--É verdade, Harry! Por Deus, tenho certeza que haverá um ataque! E o meu pai...?  
  
--Tudo indica que ele terá que agir como Ministro antes mesmo de pôr os pés no novo escritório.  
  
--Tem toda razão, Harry... Mas Dumbledore e a Ordem da Fênix devem ter pensado nisso primeiro que nós.  
  
--É claro que pensou, Rony. O amor te transformou mesmo num panaca, hein?-- brincou Harry.-- O seu pai já é parte da Ordem, nós somos, e vai saber quem mais! O lugar vai estar cheio de gente da Ordem!  
  
Rony deu um sorriso humilde.  
  
--Voltando ao assunto meninas... E a Catherina, hein, Harry? Ainda na mesma enrolação?  
  
Harry parou de chofre e olhou o amigo.  
  
--Do que está falando?  
  
--De quem seria senão Catherina Potter... Quero dizer, McFisher. Não sei por que finge pra mim. Não precisa me esconder nada.  
  
Harry continuou parado, agora agradecendo a Deus por ter lhe dado um amigo tão bom.  
  
--O que você quer que eu diga? Você sabe tudo, só de reparar.  
  
--Vocês já se beijaram?  
  
--E por acaso ela deixa? No começo do ano, por duas vezes quase aconteceu, mas depois eu perdi toda a coragem.  
  
--Coragem é o menos importante. O que interessa nesses casos é fazer tudo sem pensar senão você se arrepende no meio do caminho.  
  
--Mas você pensou até demais antes do beijo com a Mione, não acha? Fez meus ouvidos de penico...  
  
--Harry, não mude de assunto! Estávamos falando de você e Cathe...  
  
--Não estávamos falando de nada, Rony.--encerrou Harry, que não agüentava mais o rubor intenso estampado em toda a sua face.-- E estamos dando importância demais aos nossos sentimentos. Voldemort está à solta, matando cada vez mais gente, e isso é incomparável em significância, não acha?  
  
Mas Harry sabia que estava mentindo para ele mesmo.

* * *

Às cinco e meia, Harry e Rony estavam na sala comunal, e conversavam com ligeiro nervosismo enquanto esperavam Catherina e Hermione. Desta vez Morgan não estaria lá para atrapalhar tudo... Harry estava ficando doido de ansiedade.  
  
E então elas desceram. Hermione, com um lindo vestido lilás de alças, com os cabelos (alisados) presos parcialmente por uma presilha de prata, deixando soltos os fios de baixo. Usava uma maquiagem noturna, que realçava os olhos e os lábios. Rony ficou encantado como se estivesse vendo-a pela primeira vez na sua vida.  
  
Harry foi tomado de uma sensação de irrealidade quando viu Catherina. Os cabelos negros estavam soltos, incrível e naturalmente lisos. Ela usava um vestido azul-céu que deu a Harry a impressão de estar no próprio.  
  
--Com licença.--disse Harry, brincando.-- Estamos esperando Hermione Granger e Catherina McFisher. Vocês as viram?  
  
--Ah, não estamos tão diferentes assim.--disse Hermione, rindo.  
  
Como ficara combinado, eles foram até a sala da profª Figg, já que ela é que estava com a chave de portal para o coquetel. Ela fez quase o mesmo comentário:  
  
--Nossa, onde estão os meus alunos do quinto ano?  
  
--Escondidos na sua frente.--respondeu Rony, fazendo todos rirem.  
  
A professora mandou que entrassem em sua sala. Em cima da escrivaninha havia um lápis com as pontas comidas.  
  
--A chave de portal para o coquetel.--disse ela.--Será acionada em dois minutos. Peço para que s posicionem.  
  
Quando as garotas estenderam as mãos para tocar na chave de portal, Harry notou que elas tinham as unhas pintadas da cor exata de seus vestidos: lilás e azul.  
  
--Em instantes...--disse a profª Figg, olhando o relógio que ela tinha no pulso.--Três, dois, um... Agora!  
  
Os quatro tocaram o lápis juntos, e Harry sentiu a costumeira fisgada no umbigo de sempre que usava uma chave de portal, seguido de seu corpo girando, até que...  
  
Até que parou, mexendo os braços para não perder o equilíbrio. Ele, Rony, Hermione e Catherina estavam na porta de um grande saguão, com muitos lugares. Estavam ao ar livre, e o lugar, visto de fora, parecia um casarão abandonado. Mas era só olhar para além dos portões para ver que o interior do lugar fora aumentado magicamente, e iluminado com velas flutuantes iguais às de Hogwarts. As mesas estavam forradas de branco, algumas do lado esquerdo com travessas altas de comida de vários tipos e nacionalidades. Harry pensou que tamanha variedade devia ter motivo na presença de algumas figuras internacionais. No meio, haviam mesas redondas para até quatro pessoas, e à direita, uma bela pista de dança que antecedia um palco, naquele momento vazio, a não ser por uma plataforma de discursos.  
  
Só de pôr os pés no lugar, Harry identificou Ludo Bagman, Amos Diggory (que Harry tentou não notar, até), e num aglomerado de três mesas ou mais, os Weasley, sem Arthur. A mãe de Rony viu-os imediatamente.  
  
--Por que demoraram? Fred, Jorge e Gina chegaram há dez minutos... Pegaram a chave de portal com a McGonagall.  
  
--Não foi nada, mãe.--disse Rony.-- Nós pegamos a nossa chave com a profª Figg, foi só isso...  
  
Harry começou a olhar em volta.  
  
--Estamos atrasados?  
  
--Não, meu querido.--respondeu a sra. Weasley.--Daqui a pouco Ludo irá fazer uma declaração inicial... Vamos, sentem-se.  
  
Passaram-se alguns minutos até que Ludo Bagman subisse ao palco, e usando o feitiço Sonorus, ampliou a potência de sua voz.  
  
--Estamos reunidos nessa brilhante noite --começou ele.-- para receber nosso mais novo comandante, o Ministro da Magia... Arthur Weasley!  
  
Como combinado, o sr. Weasley aparatou no palco, ao lado de Bagman. Aplausos soaram de todo o saguão.  
  
--Com o triste falecimento de Cornélio Fudge --continuou Bagman-- O Ministério se reuniu e decidiu que o sr. Weasley aqui era o mais indicado para assumir o cargo. Todos estamos cheios de novas esperanças que nosso Arthur aqui trará mais paz aos nossos lares, posso apostar nisso quanto quiserem.  
  
O discurso de Bagman seguiu, como Harry esperava, cheio de "eu aposto". Durante todo esse tempo, ele desviou o olhar dos gêmeos Weasley que, afinal de contas, não tinham sido pagos até aquela ocasião.  
  
Depois, o sr. Weasley tomou a palavra.  
  
--Meus queridos amigos e colegas --começou ele.-- Agradeço primeiramente pela confiança que estão depositando em mim...  
  
Quanto mais ele falava, Harry notou, mais os olhos da sra. Weasley se enchiam de lágrimas. Enquanto pensava no quão boa era aquela promoção para os Weasley, o olhar de Harry encontrou o do sr. Diggory.  
  
O homem olhava para ele com indisfarçável saudade do filho, já se passara muito tempo, Harry sabia, mas Cedrico era alguém do qual ele nunca esqueceria. Forçou um sorriso encorajador ao sr. Diggory e finalmente ele desviou o olhar.  
  
Depois dos discursos (depois do sr. Weasley, outros homens também discursaram), as mesas com a comida fora liberadas, e um grupo musical que Harry não conhecia subiu ao palco.  
  
--Vamos comer primeiro.--sugeriu a sra. Weasley, que observava o marido vindo na sua direção.--Depois vocês podem aproveitar o baile.  
  
Quando o sr. Weasley chegou ao aglomerado de mesas de sua família, foi cumprimentado por todos. Rony estava duplamente orgulhoso: além do seu pai ser Ministro da Magia, ele fazia parte da Ordem da Fênix.  
  
A noite foi muito agradável; Harry sentiu-se como que de volta à Toca, a conversa estava animada e várias pessoas vieram até aquela mesa, algumas reconhecendo Harry e cumprimentando-o também.  
  
Depois de comer, Rony chamou Hermione, muito discretamente, para dançar. Aproveitando o pretexto de espiá-los, Harry imediatamente convidou Catherina.  
  
--Assim podemos ouvir o Rony pedir a Mione em namoro.--desculpou-se, esperando que funcionasse.  
  
Ela concordou, sorrindo. Finalmente, exclamou Harry por dentro, agora não havia nenhum Morgan por perto para encher a paciência. Abraçou-a suavemente pela cintura, e no mesmo instante notou o rubor crescente no rosto dela, mesmo com as luzes baixas. Apressaram-se a dançar perto de Rony e Hermione.  
  
--...Pois é, Mione, e eu estou morrendo de vergonha de dizer.  
  
--Pode dizer, Rony.--disse ela, tentando colocar tranqüilidade numa voz que na verdade estava totalmente elétrica.  
  
--É que... Eu quero te pedir em namoro. Pronto, falei.  
  
Harry e Catherina se olharam, rindo, mas não tiveram tempo para aproveitar o momento. No instante seguinte, a parede do fundo foi arrebentada, e as pessoas imediatamente começaram a gritar. Quando sua cicatriz começou a doer, ele matou a charada.  
  
--Uma palavra.--disse Harry, sem soltar Catherina.--Voldemort.  
  
Claro, ele não perderia uma chance daquelas de matar tanta gente importante de uma só vez. A música já havia parado, e todos olharam para o tão temido Lord das Trevas, de pé sobre as pedras explodidas da parede.  
  
Harry olhou para Catherina, e ela para ele; os dois eram as últimas pessoas que Voldemort poderia ver ali. Rony e Hermione já haviam virado uma mesa e se entrincheirado atrás; Harry e Catherina se apressaram a se juntar a eles.  
  
--Ora, uma festinha.--eles ouviram Voldemort dizer, fazendo um gesto com a varinha, que obrigou as portas a se fecharem. Agora todos estavam presos ali.-- O "novo Ministro"...  
  
Ele zombava do sr. Weasley, com palavras que não podem ser reproduzidas aqui devido a seu baixo calão. Mesmo que aquela fosse a primeira vez que Rony via Voldemort, Harry viu a raiva crescer no amigo. Por uma fresta, Harry procurou os outros Weasley; os gêmeos e Gina, com a sra. Weasley, estavam num canto, agachados embaixo de uma das mesas com comida. Gui, Carlinhos e Percy estavam junto do pai, e faziam parte do corajoso grupo que sacara as varinhas.  
  
Voldemort ergueu a varinha subitamente: assim como os Comensais haviam feito com os Roberts no ano anterior, ergueu uma mulher de ponta cabeça, desesperada. Ludo Bagman, pelo que Harry observou, estava escondido embaixo do palco, morrendo de medo.  
  
Rony, instintivamente, pegou na mão de Hermione.  
  
--Se acontecer alguma coisa.--disse, tremendo.-- Quero sua resposta.  
  
--Ora, Rony, que idéia! É claro que aceito!--disse Hermione, abraçando-o.  
  
Ao menos uma coisa boa, pensou Harry, olhando em seguida para Catherina.  
  
--Será que ele vai nos descobrir?--disse ele.  
  
--Não sei, Harry.--disse ela, deixando que Harry percebesse que ela tremia.- -Mas se ele matar alguém, eu juro que...  
  
--Ora, ora!--ouviu-se a voz de Voldemort.--Mas que covarde estaria se escondendo naquela mesa...  
  
Ele fez um gesto com a varinha, desmascarando Harry, Rony, Hermione e Catherina. Sua boca sem lábios fez um movimento vagamente parecido com um sorriso.  
  
--Vejam todos que golpe de sorte!--disse ele, observando os quatro se levantarem ao invés de tentarem uma inútil fuga.--Harry Potter... e toda a sua turminha de condenados! Ah, Harry, andei procurando você nestes últimos tempos...  
  
Voldemort ergueu a varinha, apontando-a para Harry. Ele sentiu a mão gelada de Catherina de repente pegar na dele.  
  
--Eu não vou deixar...--disse, muito baixo, e repetindo num grito em seguida.-- Eu não vou deixar!  
  
Os olhos de fendas de Voldemort pousaram sobre o Supraforce preso no vestido dela.  
  
--Mas que golpe de sorte...--disse ele de novo.--O objeto que me trará mais poder ainda e a menina que é culpada por...  
  
Algo estranho que aconteceu interrompeu sua fala. Amos Diggory não agüentou mais ficar parado.  
  
--Ele você não vai matar!-- e lançou um feitiço nos quatro.  
  
Harry sentiu uma daquelas sensações de queda que temos quando estamos prestes a dormir. Quando deu por si, ele, Rony, Hermione e Catherina estavam diante dos territórios de Hogwarts. Diggory havia os aparatado até o mais próximo possível da escola. A partir dali, a aparatação era impossível.  
  
A reação de Rony e Hermione foi bem característica de namorados: um beijo. Harry sentiu-se estranho quando Catherina o abraçou-- ela não podia acreditar que tinha escapado. Harry retribuiu o abraço e passou a mão pelo cabelo dela.  
  
--Eu não acredito que estamos vivos.--disse Hermione, enquanto entravam nos jardins em direção ao castelo; ela andava de mãos dadas com Rony.  
  
--Vamos esperar que agora eles consigam deter Voldemort.--disse Harry. 


	15. a volta de hagrid ehh to lembrando agora

  
  
**Harry Potter e a Ligação Silenciosa**  
  
**Capítulo XV – A volta de Hagrid**  
  
Eles foram correndo até o castelo, decididos a contar tudo a Dumbledore, mesmo já preocupados com o estado em que ele ficaria.  
  
--Como vamos fazer?--perguntou Hermione.--Tenho certeza que Dumbledore já está dormindo.  
  
--Eu vou chamá-lo.--disse Catherina.--Por Telepatia. Direi que vamos esperá- lo em seu escritório.  
  
Ela pôs a mão na varinha e fechou os olhos, concentrando-se. Instantes depois, eles tomavam o rumo do escritório do diretor.  
  
--Pastilhas de hortelã!  
  
Eles subiram apressadamente os degraus e entraram no escritório. Dali a pouco chegou Dumbledore, de pijamão estrelado azul.  
  
--O que houve?--perguntou.  
  
--Voldemort.--disse Harry.--Está atacando o coquetel!  
  
Dumbledore, que estava se sentando, parou no meio do caminho e se levantou novamente.  
  
--Vou chamar Melissa e Minerva.--disse.-- Estou indo pra lá. Voltem aos seus dormitórios e tentem dormir, amanhã vocês têm aula. Vou impedir Voldemort. Talvez eu o pegue agora.  
  
E saiu.  
  
--Mas que longa conversa.--comentou Rony.  
  
--Dissemos o suficiente.--disse Harry.-- Mas agora eu não vou conseguir dormir mesmo.  
  
Eles voltaram lentamente até a Grifinória, e na sala comunal encontraram os gêmeos Weasley, junto de Gina. Ela chorava, sentada numa poltrona em frente à lareira.  
  
--Harry!--ela exclamou.  
  
--Mamãe nos aparatou depois de vocês.--disse Fred.--Temos uma noticiazinha bem ruim... Quando Diggory aparatou vocês, Você-Sabe-Quem ficou uma fera. Ele matou Diggory.  
  
Harry sentiu que tomava um soco no estômago.  
  
--Matou?--repetiu Mione, horrorizada.  
  
--Pois é. --disse Jorge.--Aí mamãe gostou da idéia dele e fez o mesmo com a gente.  
  
--Nós acabamos de falar com o Dumbledore.--disse Rony.-- A Figg e a McGonagall estão indo com ele pra lá. E o papai?  
  
--Tentou acertar Você-Sabe-Quem enquanto ele matava Diggory, mas não deu certo. Percy, Carlinhos e Gui vão ajudá-lo agora.  
  
--Tomara que ninguém mais morra.--disse Catherina, abraçando Gina, que ainda chorava.--Quem Voldemort pensa que é? Um deus, que manda na vida e na morte dos outros?  
  
Com exceção de Harry e Hermione, todos se encolheram à menção do nome Voldemort.  
  
--Vou deitar.--disse Harry.--E torcer para que tudo dê certo.  
  
--É o máximo que podemos fazer.--disse Catherina.  
  
Ele chegou ao dormitório com Rony e encontrou um vidro de Poção do Sono na cabeceira de sua cama, e um bilhete. "Creio que as lembranças do baile não vão te deixar dormir, por isso achei que gostaria disso. Dumbledore." Mal sabia o diretor o quanto as lembranças de Harry seriam o inverso do que ele esperara. Harry bebeu tudo e apagou na hora.  
  
Com Catherina já foi o contrário. Ela passou um tempo acalmando Gina. Quando chegou no dormitório, chegou na cama e começou a chorar. Ela só se permitia demonstrar fraqueza quando ninguém estivesse ali para ver.

* * *

Na manhã seguinte, todos estavam cansadíssimos. A única boa notícia naquele café da manhã foi Nádia, que a partir daquele dia também era uma grifinória.  
  
--Nossa...--murmurou ela, ao ver a cara de cansaço dos quatro.-- Que bonde atropelou vocês?  
  
--Um chamado Voldemort.--disse Harry.--Ah é... Seja bem-vinda à Grifinória.  
  
--Valeu pela lembrança.--disse Nádia.--Mas o que aconteceu agora?  
  
--Voldemort atacou o coquetel do novo Ministro.--disse Catherina.--Ele nos viu. Se não fosse o sr. Diggory, ele teria nos matado.  
  
Nádia ergueu as sobrancelhas.  
  
--Não brinca.  
  
--Bem que a gente gostaria muito de estar brincando.--disse Hermione.-- Espere só o Profeta Diário.  
  
Não deu outra: na primeira página, apareceu uma notícia intitulada "O pior ataque", que narrou o atentado da noite passada, mencionando que quando os professores de Hogwarts --Melissa, McGonagall e Dumbledore-- ele disse algo sobre 'um tal de Supraforce' e sobre matar Harry Potter, desaparatando em seguida. Seguiam-se detalhes, depoimentos e lista de vítimas fatais. Todos os dias agora o Profeta Diário publicava um balanço de todos os mortos. O único nome conhecido era mesmo o de Amos Diggory.  
  
--Pensem assim.--disse Nádia, com cautela.--Poderia ter sido pior... Ele quase pegou vocês, quase pegou o Supraforce.  
  
--Fico me perguntando quando isso irá acabar.--disse Harry.-- Estou cansado de ouvir que estou destinado a vencer Voldemort. Só me importa agora saber quando será isso.  
  
--No ritmo dos acontecimentos, não vai demorar muito.--disse Hermione.  
  
--Ah, Nádia, apesar de tudo, temos uma ótima notícia aqui!--disse Catherina.-- Adivinha qual é o mais novo par de namorados das redondezas?  
  
Hermione corou no mesmo instante. Rony, do lado dela, sorriu e passou o braço pelos ombros da namorada.  
  
--Quem mais poderia ser?--disse Nádia, sorrindo.--O casal Rony e Hermione Weasley! Não acham que soa bem?  
  
--Otimamente!--concordou Rony, sorridente.

* * *

Apesar da véspera conturbada, Nádia e seu bom-humor conseguiram desviar as preocupações dos quatro, embora a própria tenha ficado bastante desconfortável durante as aulas de Feitiços e Transformações. Graças a Malfoy, é claro. A última coisa que ele esperava era ver Nádia com o escudo da Grifinória nas vestes, sentada ao lado de Catherina. Ele ficou uns instantes olhando-a, meio sem fôlego, até que voltou ao normal e se recompôs, graças a uma bela cutucada de Crabbe.  
  
--Parece que alguém tomou um susto!--disse Rony, que estava sentado na frente dela.  
  
Durante a aula de Transformações, Nádia percebeu que o olhar de Malfoy continuava nela. Resolveu mandar uma mensagem telepática a ele e esclarecer tudo. É claro que ele vai receber, pensou ela, afinal de contas Draco teve poder suficiente para matar Warbeck. Nádia esperou que Catherina estivesse totalmente absorta na aula e pôs a mão na varinha, que estava guardada nas vestes. O mais baixo que pôde, murmurou "Telepatio!" e pensou na mensagem.  
  
Depois disso, olhou para Malfoy, esperando a reação dele. Nada. Nem mesmo um susto disfarçado ou uma olhada para ela. Ele não recebeu a mensagem, pensou Nádia, mas como assim? Quem tem poder para lançar uma Maldição Imperdoável tem todo o _potencial_ para saber praticar Telepatia...  
  
--Seu pai já está preparando a aula de amanhã?--perguntou Hermione à Nádia, depois do jantar.  
  
--Já.--respondeu ela.-- Não vejo a hora. Deve ser muito legal ter aulas com meu próprio pai!  
  
--Realmente.--disse Harry, mexendo com a comida.--Acho que estou precisando falar com Dumbledore... Saber como foi ontem.  
  
--Talvez seja melhor esperar a reunião da Ordem da Fênix do mês que vem.-- disse Nádia.--Além do Diggory, quase ninguém foi morto.  
  
Catherina levantou-se.  
  
--Bom, eu vou indo. Aula de "vidência".  
  
--Boa sorte.--disse Harry.  
  
Catherina caminhou até a sala da profª Figg. No caminho, ela teve uma visão, tão breve e efêmera como um relâmpago: uma coruja de penugem escura trazendo uma carta num envelope cinza para Harry, numa manhã qualquer. Depois da visão, ela sorriu: talvez fosse uma carta de Sirius falando sobre a próxima reunião da Ordem. Entrou na sala.  
  
--Olá, Catherina.--cumprimentou Melissa Figg.  
  
--Olá.--devolveu ela.--Bem, aqui estou. Como começo?  
  
--Que aura radiante.--comentou a profª Figg.--Amarela e vermelha. Está contente hoje?  
  
--Na verdade, só de bom humor. A Arabella me disse que eu aprenderia a ler auras também.  
  
--Sim. É a coisa mais simples da arte da Vidência, e a mais antiga também. Consiste em olhar nos olhos da pessoa cuja aura você quer ler...  
  
--Desculpe, professora, mas eu quero começar mesmo do zero. O que é uma aura?  
  
--É uma atmosfera pessoal que cada pessoa carrega consigo. Há a efêmera e a permanente; eu acabei de ler a sua efêmera. Sua aura pode informar de você tanto seu humor quanto grande parte da sua personalidade. Quando você olha nos olhos da pessoa, você vê a permanente. O brilho forte ou fraco mostra a vontade de viver e o otimismo da pessoa. O grau de arrepio que segue o olhar indica o teor de coragem. O humor é visto na aura efêmera; é só olhar para a pessoa com os olhos fora de foco, e as cores da luz que você nota à volta dela indica se ela está alegre, enraivecida, triste ou entediada, entre outros estados de espírito. As pessoas normais, sejam trouxas ou bruxos, não notam nada disso. Eu já li a sua aura, e agora quero que leia a minha.  
  
Catherina olhou o fundo dos olhos da professora.  
  
--Ah, bem... A senhora dá valor à vida, mas sabe que a morte vem para todos e não a teme. Creio que sua coragem é bastante alta, bastante mesmo, mas não podia ser de outro jeito, depois de ontem.  
  
--Agora, a aura efêmera, que é mais fácil.  
  
Fora de foco, Catherina notou à volta da professora um verde arco-íris, um azul marinho...  
  
--Quanta preocupação, professora... Fique mais calma... Posso ver que grande parte da sua esperança está depositada em mim, e asseguro-lhe que vou cumprir com tudo... Procure ficar mais tranqüila...  
  
--Muito bom, Catherina. Peço que, para amanhã, me mostre o que analisou nas auras de cinco pessoas diferentes. Até lá.  
  
--Até amanhã, professora.

* * *

--Agora temos aula da feminista maníaca.--disse Rony, enquanto iam para a aula de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas.--Talvez hoje ela traga uma sereia.  
  
--Ou um tritão, que prefira as mulheres.--disse Harry.  
  
Desanimados, eles foram como de costume para a cabana de Hagrid, esperando encontrar a profª Grubbly-Plank, mas deram de cara com o próprio Hagrid. Ele alegou que esteve muito ocupado nos últimos meses, mas agora continuaria dando aula.  
  
As novas criaturas que ele trouxe chamavam-se serpeni. São cobras azuis com três pernas. Estranho? Os alunos também acharam.  
  
--Arre, Hagrid, de que planeta isso veio?  
  
--As pernas deles não são explosivas, não é?  
  
--Eles vão ficar maiores e vão criar presas venenosas, eu aposto.  
  
Hagrid deu um sorriso culpado.  
  
--Na verdade, vão sim.  
  
Hermione, que observava os bichos com interesse, afastou-se deles na mesma hora. Hagrid, como era de se esperar, achou um jeito discreto de falar particularmente com Harry.  
  
--Acho que você já sabe o que eu andei fazendo.--disse, enquanto entravam na cabana para buscar o que ele julgava que alimentaria os serpeni.-- Hoje vou à Floresta, pra falar com os centauros, os unicórnios e a minha Aragogue. Como eles já te conhecem, pensei que não teria problema de vocês irem comigo.  
  
Harry imaginou Rony numa segunda visita a Aragogue.  
  
--Apareçam às nove, tudo bem?  
  
Harry engoliu em seco e fez que sim com a cabeça. Quando voltou para junto dos colegas, reparou que Catherina não parecia nem um pouco satisfeita.  
  
--Que foi?  
  
--McMillan.--disse ela.-- Está provocado a Ná. Pelo jeito a nossa nova pedra no sapato é ele, já que o Malfoy virou samaritano apaixonado.  
  
Nádia ficou ligeiramente pálida ao lembrar de Draco. Como ela já era bastante branca, ninguém percebeu.  
  
Nas aulas da tarde, eles tinham Poções. Os cinco pegaram lugares bem na frente da sala, e dali a pouco entrou Mundungo Fletcher, com uma pilha de livros na mão. Na escrivaninha havia um caldeirão com vários tufos de ervas de diferentes formas e tons de verde à sua volta.  
  
A aula dele deixou-os muito mais à vontade, e Rony mostrou-se muito disposto, bem mais que o normal na melhor das aulas.  
  
Durante o jantar, Alícia aproximou-se de Harry e Rony.  
  
--Na sexta vou abrir os treinos para os jogadores do ano que vem, já que só vão sobrar vocês dois. Vão espalhando, precisamos das três artilheiras e dos batedores.  
  
--OK.--concordou Harry.  
  
--Vamos espalhar.--disse Rony.  
  
Alícia afastou-se.  
  
--Acho que vou ver se a Gina vai querer ser artilheira.--comentou Rony.-- Nas férias ela se deu muito bem jogando no quintal.  
  
--A Ná também vai se candidatar, não é?--disse Catherina, pegando a amiga de surpresa.  
  
--Ah, não, ficou doida? Na Lufa-Lufa eu era só apanhadora...  
  
--Ué, nada de impede de ser artilheira!--apoiou Hermione.  
  
--Eu vou ao treino, mas com uma condição.--impôs Nádia.-- A Catherina também vai ter que ir!  
  
--O quê?--disse ela.-- A doida aqui é você, desde quando eu jogo quadribol?  
  
--Eu também nunca tinha jogado quando entrei pro time.--disse Harry.--Agora tá decidido: vocês três vão treinar!  
  
--Não senhor.--disse Hermione.-- Eu nem sei montar numa vassoura!  
  
--Ao menos existe uma coisa do mundo que você não sabe.--sorriu Rony.  
  
Harry não falou nada sobre visitar Hagrid a tarde toda. E estava na hora de tomar uma atitude.  
  
--Ah, sim, a propósito... O Hagrid nos convidou para fazer uma visita a ele. Às nove horas.  
  
--Mas onde o Hagrid está com a cabeça?--disse Hermione.--Ele é um professor e está nos pedindo para infringirmos o regulamento da escola!  
  
--Nossa, me desculpe, senhorita monitora.--disse Rony, que estava abraçado com a namorada.-- Pôxa, Mione, quem vê pensa que vai ser a primeira vez...  
  
Isso tudo porque Harry ainda não havia contado sobre a visita aos seres da Floresta Proibida.

* * *

Às nove horas, os cinco reuniram-se no dormitório de Harry. Hermione, pela qualidade de monitora, poderia ir até o banheiro dos monitores, mesmo de noite, e por isso foi ela quem abriu o retrato da Mulher Gorda enquanto os outros passavam embaixo da Capa, inclusive Nádia, que agora fazia parte da turma.  
  
Atravessaram os jardins em direção à cabana sem nenhum problema. Hagrid atendeu-os na hora.  
  
--Olá.--cumprimentou.--Me esperem um instante. Vou pegar uma capa qualquer e já vamos.  
  
Os quatro olharam para Harry.  
  
--Aonde nós vamos?--disseram, em uníssono.  
  
--Acho que vamos para a...  
  
--Floresta Proibida.--disse Hagrid, com Canino do lado.--Conseguir aliados.  
  
--Que brincadeira de mau gosto...--disse Hermione.  
  
--Ora, Harry não contou a vocês? Vou conversar com Aragogue também.  
  
Rony ficou subitamente pálido. A última lembrança que ele tinha da depressão das aranhas não era lá muito boa.  
  
Olhando para Nádia, Harry achou que ela estava doida para uma aventura e não hesitaria um instante em ir. Hermione parecia inconformada e Rony, apavorado. Catherina? Parecia impassível, até mesmo um pouco distraída.  
  
--Vamos, então?--disse Hagrid.  
  
O queixo de Hermione caiu, como se a se perguntar se aquela maluquice era mesmo real. Harry, Nádia e Catherina deram um involuntário passo à frente. Rony disse:  
  
--Vocês têm certeza de que querem ir? Eu não sobrevivo a mais uma visita a Aragogue.  
  
--Você e Hermione podem voltar para o castelo.--sugeriu Hagrid, cauteloso.  
  
--Mas...--murmurou Hermione, se recompondo.-- Hagrid, você endoidou? Levar alunos de Hogwarts para a Floresta Proibida? Todo ano, Dumbledore ressalta que não podemos ir lá de jeito nenhum! Sem falar que devíamos estar na cama! Eu não sei se vocês três --ela continuou, indicando Harry, Nádia e Catherina com a cabeça.-- querem quebrar mais uma regra ainda: desacato ao monitor! Eu vou voltar para a Grifinória, estudar para os N.O.M.s, que inclusive são semana que vem, e dormir!  
  
Virou as costas e começou a ir para o castelo.  
  
Os outros estavam sem graça. Hagrid, que acabara de perder todo o ânimo, disse:  
  
--Ela está certa. Estou doido mesmo. Voltem para o castelo, andem. Eu falo com os monstros, levo mais jeito para isso mesmo...  
  
--Desculpe a Mione, Hagrid.--disse Rony, desconfortável.-- Ela perdeu o controle... Ela não é sempre assim.  
  
--Tudo bem, Rony. Até mais...  
  
Hagrid deu as costas lentamente, e foi com Canino para a Floresta Proibida. 


	16. o desafio das trevas :

**Harry Potter e a Ligação Silenciosa**  
  
**Capítulo XVI – O Desafio das Trevas**  
  
Quando eles chegaram na sala comunal da Grifinória, encontraram Hermione sentada numa poltrona, com um grande livro no colo.  
  
--OK, podem começar a me trucidar.--disse ela, quando os viu.  
  
--Pôxa, Mione, só não precisava falar daquele jeito com o Hagrid...--disse Harry.  
  
--Eu sei, eu sei, mas eu perdi o controle dos meus pensamentos... Achei absurda demais aquela situação e falei um monte de coisa sem pensar. Espero que ele me desculpe.  
  
--Isso ele já deve ter feito.--disse Nádia.  
  
--Gente, já acabou, vamos erguer o ânimo.--disse Rony.  
  
Silêncio.  
  
--Bom, já que vocês me deixaram no vácuo e preferem ficar aí, um olhando pra cara do outro, eu vou dormir. Boa noite, Mione-- ele deu um rápido beijo na namorada.-- Boa noite, pessoal.  
  
E subiu.  
  
--Ele tá certo.--disse Hermione, fechando o livro e se levantando.  
  
Um por um, eles foram dormir, para esquecer aquele climinha chato.

* * *

Na sexta-feira era o treino de quadribol. Hermione não foi treinar, mas Nádia e Catherina acabaram indo tentar.  
  
Alícia estava rodeada de alunos que perguntavam sobre o funcionamento naquele treino, e só dali a uns dez minutos ela conseguiu pôr ordem no lugar.  
  
--No ano que vem, todas as posições estarão vagas, menos as de apanhador e goleiro.--disse ela, em voz alta.--Por isso, vamos montar um time reserva antes da final contra a Sonserina. Peço para os candidatos a artilheiros fazerem uma fila, e os batedores, outra.  
  
Nádia e Catherina entraram na fila de artilheiros, que estava bem maior que a dos batedores.  
  
Rony foi para o gol, e todos os artilheiros tentaram fazer gols nele. O treino dos batedores ficou com Harry, que tinha que desviar dos balaços lançados pelos candidatos. Era uma missão perigosa e bastante dolorida, mas o jeito foi não reclamar a apanhar o mínimo possível. Os gêmeos escolheriam seus substitutos, assim como Angelina, Katie e Alícia, as suas.  
  
Devido ao treino, os grifinórios ganharam permissão para ficar fora do castelo até um pouco depois do normal.  
  
--Muito bem!--disse Alícia, depois que todos já haviam mostrado suas habilidades.--Nós já temos nossas escolhas e vamos apresentá-las agora. Jorge, primeiro você.  
  
Jorge se colocou à frente de Alícia, e era observado pelos candidatos.  
  
--O meu substituto a partir do ano que vem será... Colin Creevey!  
  
A surpresa invadiu boa parte das pessoas ali, inclusive Harry.  
  
--Agora eu falo!--adiantou-se Fred.-- O segundo batedor será... Alex Morgan!  
  
Harry simplesmente i a novidade. Agora teria realmente que agüentar Morgan até nos treinos do time de quadribol! Agora era Angelina quem se adiantara para falar.  
  
--E a primeira nova artilheira da próxima temporada é... Gina Weasley!  
  
--Gina?--exclamou Rony, mal acreditando.-- Gina, a minha irmã!  
  
Aplausos (que também tinham soado para Colin e Morgan) ruidosos para a caçula Weasley encheram o ar. Ela vibrou de alegria, abraçou muitas amigas em volta, dentre elas Nádia e Catherina. Em seguida, Alícia Spinnet anunciou sua substituta:  
  
--A segunda nova artilheira é... Nádia Fletcher!  
  
Nádia começou a pular de felicidade, abraçou Gina, Catherina, e muitas outras pessoas que estavam ali por perto e ela nem conhecia. Só faltava uma artilheira (ou um artilheiro) agora. Muita gente cruzou os dedos, e Catherina controlou-se para não colocar a mão no Supraforce.  
  
--Fechando o time da Grifinória...--disse Katie Bell.-- A última artilheira é...  
  
Os meninos que haviam tentado a posição já começaram a ir embora.  
  
--Catherina McFisher!  
  
Por um instante, a ficha parecia não ter caído. Ela ficou de queixo caído, olhando os colegas à sua volta. Depois pulou, riu, gritou, abraçou Katie com força e agradeceu, abraçou também Nádia, Gina, Rony e --Harry.  
  
--Bem-vinda ao time, Catherina.--cumprimentou ele.

* * *

A semana seguinte era a mais temida do ano de todos os alunos do quinto ano de Hogwarts --era chegada a época dos N.O.M.s. Os testes deste ano nivelariam não só o que haviam aprendido naquela temporada letiva, mas também os outros anos.  
  
Os cinco amigos passavam todas as horas livres com revisões e tomando a matéria uns dos outros. Estavam apavorados.  
  
Assim, na exausta terça-feira seguinte (parece que tudo acontece na terça, não é?), que antecedia o primeiro exame dos N.O.M.s, veio o correio coruja. Entre muitas aves, Catherina ficou totalmente paralisada quando avistou uma coruja negra trazendo um envelope cinza. A visão! Era exatamente o que ela previra enquanto ia para a primeira aula de Vidência. Mas ao ver a cena, ela teve certeza de que aquela não poderia ser apenas uma carta de Sirius.  
  
Harry pegou o envelope despreocupadamente. Quando o abriu, Catherina ficou imediatamente com os olhos fora de foco;  
  
--Harry...--disse ela.-- Poderia vir comigo um instante?  
  
Estranhando, Harry foi com ela até um corredor vazio, ainda com o envelope na mão.  
  
--Harry Potter --disse ela, com a voz muito estranha e sombria.-- Isso é um desafio final. Lord Voldemort o desafia para um duelo homem-a-homem. Sem chaves de portal para te salvarem. Pense bem, Potter, e a sua melhor chance de tentar resolver seus problemas de uma vez. Você não agüenta mais mortes, e mesmo que a minha presença não inspire medo em você, você me teme pelos seus amigos. Você me teme por quem carrega o Supraforce. Me teme por... Como você os chama mesmo? Ah, sim: Nádia, Rony e Hermione. Estarei na Câmara Secreta, no dia 24 de junho, à meia-noite. Sugiro que venha, pois caso contrário invadirei a escola, e falo sério, pois não temo nenhum Dumbledore. Até lá.  
  
E ela desmaiou.  
  
Harry, atônito, viu o envelope cinza se esfacelar nos seus dedos.  
  
Era exatamente o que ele precisava, bem na véspera das provas. Um desafio de Voldemort. Legal. Além de idiota, aquele vilão devia estar ficando gagá. Como ele entraria em Hogwarts e chegaria até a Câmara Secreta sem ser visto por ninguém? Dali a pouco, Catherina acordou, sem se lembrar de nada. Harry deu um jeito de disfarçar e distraí-la para que esquecesse que de repente acordara sozinha com ele num corredor deserto. Do nada, Harry percebeu um vulto, que o deixou com medo de que mais alguém tivesse ouvido.  
  
Era Nádia, que fugia para não ser flagrada por ele enquanto espionava.

* * *

No caminho de volta para o Salão Principal, a voz de Hermione soou em sua cabeça: "Ah... Nádia? Não é o máximo? Consegui fazer Telepatia! Faz mais ou menos uma semana que eu estou tentando, e finalmente deu certo!". É, pensou Nádia, realmente ainda não inventaram um feitiço que a Hermione não consiga fazer. Respondeu: "Adorei a novidade! Estou voltando aí num instante".  
  
--Não é ótimo?--comemorou Hermione, vendo Nádia chegar.--Inclusive, você alcançou os dois?  
  
--Não.--mentiu Nádia.-- Perdi-os de vista.  
  
Quando Harry voltou à mesa com Catherina, deu uma desculpa qualquer e mudou de assunto. Durante toda a aula de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas (os serpeni haviam dobrado de tamanho assustadoramente), ficou pensando no desafio doido que Voldemort lançara. O que o fizera pensar que Harry não contaria tudo a Dumbledore para que toda a Ordem da Fênix se mobilizasse na Câmara Secreta?  
  
Sem conseguir tirar isso da cabeça, Harry foi depois com os colegas para a última aula de Defesa Contra as Artes antes do teste. E, como você pode se lembrar, o último capítulo do livro era "O menino que sobreviveu", sobre Harry.  
  
--Hoje vamos abrir os livros no último capítulo...--disse a profª Figg.  
  
O texto do livro falava superficialmente do ataque de Voldemort --tratado no livro como Lord das Trevas-- aos Potter, de como Harry sobrevivera ao "Avada Kedavra" e um bom número de depoimentos de especialistas em feitiços, mas nenhum deles estava certo.  
  
--Agora, Harry --disse a profª Figg.--, eu gostaria de pedir para que você contasse para a classe alguma coisa sobre... Bem, você sabe.  
  
Harry não soube o que contar.  
  
--Professora, o que... O eu devo falar?  
  
--Se você não quiser dizer nada... Tudo bem.  
  
Ele olhou em volta. Felizmente, a companhia daquela aula era a Corvinal.  
  
--Bem... Tudo o que eu sei é que eu só sobrevivi por causa de um Feitiço da Vida que a minha mãe me lançou, e também por...  
  
Catherina deu um discreto beliscão nas costas dele.  
  
--Por... Por nada.  
  
Para esclarecer o que Harry dissera, a profª Figg falou sobre o Feitiço da Vida. E, de repente, no meio de uma frase, a professora parou do nada. Em seguida, pediu licença e saiu da sala.  
  
--Uma previsão.--murmurou Nádia.-- Deve estar formulando.  
  
Em quinze minutos, a professora voltou, com uma perplexidade controlada bem visível em seu rosto. Depois da aula, ela segurou Catherina.  
  
--Acho que ela vai mostrar a previsão pra Cathy.--opinou Rony, enquanto iam para o almoço.  
  
--Deve ser.--disse Harry, pensando tanto no tal desafio que até não prestava atenção na conversa nem na atitude da profª Figg.  
  
Dali a pouco, Catherina voltou, com a mesma expressão da professora quando voltou para a classe.

* * *

Uma das coisas mais apavorantes que Harry já viu em toda a sua vida foram os exames dos N.O.M.s. Em Feitiços, ele percebeu-se tentando lembrar perfeitamente da palavra do Feitiço para Levitar. Rony saiu do exame de História da Magia suando frio. Hermione respondeu todos os testes sem que passasse dois minutos pensando na mesma questão.  
  
No dia vinte de junho, chegou carta de Sirius.  
  
_Harry,  
  
Só estou escrevendo para avisar a data da próxima reunião da Ordem da Fênix. Vai ser dia 24 de junho, à meia-noite, de novo no escritório do Dumbledore.  
  
Sirius.  
_  
Era realmente _tudo _o que Harry desejava: a Ordem e o desafio eram justamente no mesmo dia e na mesma hora. Bom, melhor assim, pensou Harry, desse jeito é só avisar todo mundo na horinha da reunião e então todos descem à Câmara para liquidar Voldemort de uma vez por todas. Ele não poderia desaparatar, e todo o número de bruxos que estaria ali o prenderia com facilidade.  
  
Nádia observava Harry com todo o cuidado e era a única que percebeu a verdadeira reação dele à carta do padrinho. Se ele demonstrasse qualquer inclinação a ir ao desafio, ela iria atrás dele. Só faltava descobrir onde era a Câmara Secreta...  
  
Em meio à confusão do sonho, Harry percebeu a figura de Voldemort.  
  
_--Ora, Potter, acha mesmo que eu não sei dessa sua idéia de me pegar na Câmara? Você verá, já providenciei um novo feitiço... Eu não sairei derrubado da Câmara. Depois de matar você, pegarei o Supraforce, pois nós dois sabemos que alguém ficará totalmente fraca ao ver seu corpo morto, Harry... Aí então atacarei a escola. Não adianta levar a Ordem e seus amantes de trouxas, já pensei em tudo. Agora... Acorde.  
_  
E Harry acordou.  
  
O sonho deixara-o sem saber o que fazer. Voldemort agora podia entrar em seus sonhos. Mas... Por que ele o avisaria sobre seu plano? Decerto era para convencê-lo a ir ao desafio. Talvez estivesse blefando. Harry agora ficara totalmente indeciso; se bem que, caso fosse sozinho, não teria a mínima chance de sair vivo dali.  
  
E o que faria o feitiço que Voldemort dissera ter criado? Podia ser um novo modo de aparatar, uma nova Maldição Imperdoável --coisa boa não era, de jeito nenhum.  
  
No dia vinte e três de junho, véspera da reunião da Ordem da Fênix e do tão incerto desafio, Harry ainda não sabia o que fazer. A final de quadribol contra a Sonserina seria no domingo, último dia em Hogwarts, e os exames terminariam exatamente na sexta-feira 24. Os treinos eram árduos, e os substitutos já faziam muito em campo (o que não agradava em todo a Harry; os ciúmes de Morgan eram dilacerantes). Voltavam de um desses treinos quando Gina fez uma nova tentativa:  
  
--Ah, Harry? Posso falar com você um instantinho?  
  
Harry reparou em sua expressão séria e chamou-a de lado, quando o resto dos times titular e reserva já se afastava.  
  
--Pode falar, Gina.  
  
--É que... Faz um tempo que eu tive um sonho... Não sei se devia levar a sério, mas... Foi o seguinte: Tom apareceu pra mim e...  
  
--Tom?  
  
--É, Harry. Tom Riddle.  
  
--Ah, sim. Continue, por favor.  
  
--E ele me disse que... Que vai atacar Hogwarts, em breve. Ele disse que ia me matar, que ia matar minha família, e todo mundo que eu amasse. Aí eu achei que devia te procurar e contar...  
  
--OK, Gina, obrigado por me avisar. É bom saber que você sabe que pode me contar tudo isso, não precisa ter vergonha.  
  
No mesmo instante, ele decidiu:  
  
"Eu vou enfrentar Voldemort na Câmara Secreta".  
  
--Harry... Eu preciso falar com você.  
  
Nádia. Parecia que tinham tirado o dia para falar com ele.  
  
--Diga.  
  
--Eu sei do desafio ridículo que Voldemort lançou.--Como é?  
  
--Isso aí. Quando vi a Catherina daquele jeito, achei que devia seguir vocês. Depois eu fugi, antes que você me visse. Você não está pensando em ir a este desafio, está?  
  
--De jeito nenhum.--mentiu Harry.--Vou à reunião. Se Voldemort pensar em invadir a escola, toda a Ordem estará aqui.  
  
Na noite do dia 23 para o dia 24, Catherina teve um tremendo arrepio enquanto pensava na reunião da ordem da Fênix. Estranhou a sensação. Do nada, os pensamentos dela voaram àquele estranho dia em que acordara no meio de um corredor deserto com Harry. "Existe alguma relação entre as duas coisas?", perguntou mentalmente, sentando-se na cama. O dossel de seu beliche estava fechado e assim não poderiam ver o que fazia. Pôs os dedos nos lados da cabeça. De repente...  
  
--... Isto é um desafio final. Lord Voldemort o desafia para um duelo homem- a-homem... Você me teme pelos seus amigos... Estarei na Câmara Secreta, no dia 24 de junho, à meia-noite... Sugiro que venha, pois caso contrário atacarei a escola...  
  
Num susto, ela tirou os dedos da cabeça. Meu Deus, pensou, com a personalidade que o Harry tem, ele vai de qualquer jeito. Preciso impedi- lo. 


	17. ela se esclarece, e enfim

**

* * *

Capítulo Dezessete - Ela se Esclarece, e Enfim...**  
  
O dia vinte e quatro voou. Harry já havia decidido; ia enfrentar Voldemort, e se morresse, ao menos seria o primeiro, de modo que não veria a morte de mais ninguém. Voldemort tivera a audácia de ameaçar Gina em sonhos porque ele sabia que ela ficaria assustada e contaria tudo a ele. Gente decente é tão fácil de manipular, dissera o filho de Bartô Crouch no ano anterior. E isso lembrou algo a Harry...  
  
Naquele mesmo dia vinte e quatro de junho fazia um ano exato que Cedrico estava morto. Fazia um ano que o falso Moody recebera o fatal beijo do dementador... E antes que Harry pudesse impedir sua mente, as imagens da Terceira Tarefa começaram a aflorar... Cedrico sob a Cruciatus de Krum, que estava sob a Imperius do falso Moody...  
  
--Você precisa superar isso, Harry.  
  
Catherina dirigiu-se a ele, que estava num cantinho da sala comunal. Era de tarde.  
  
--É, eu sei disso.--respondeu ele, acostumando-se com a leitura de mentes da garota.  
  
--Aura apreensiva e preocupada... O que foi, Harry?--perguntou ela, fingindo que não sabia.  
  
Harry viu-se encurralado. O que responder? Ele tinha certeza que a última coisa a dizer seria a verdade.  
  
--Não é nada especial. Hoje é a reunião da Ordem da Fênix, não é?  
  
--Não mais. Na aula de Vidência, a profª Figg me disse que Dumbledore saiu, pois soube de um ataque que vai acontecer em Londres, por isso é que não tivemos a aula de Transformações dessa tarde. McGonagall foi também.  
  
--Ei, mas quem é o diretor substituto agora?  
  
--Não sei direito, mas ou é a profª Sprout ou o Flitwick.  
  
--Mas... Ia ser um ataque a trouxas?  
  
--A professora não me contou muita coisa, mas acho que é isso aí.  
  
Harry engoliu em seco. Isso mudava tudo! Agora, não havia quase ninguém que pudesse deter Voldemort na escola! É claro que essa história de ataque em Londres era um alarme falso, jogado de propósito (Dumbledore deveria aprender e ficar na escola sempre, todo fim do ano), mas não adiantaria nada contar a Rony, Mione, Nádia ou mesmo Catherina. O que seria de Hogwarts agora?

* * *

Rony e Hermione aproveitaram a tarde livre para darem uma volta pelos jardins da escola; enquanto isso, Nádia tomara sua decisão: iria contar agora e eles, depois avisaria Catherina --se é que ela já não teria adivinhado.  
  
Nádia alcançou os pombinhos.  
  
--Nossa, Ná, você tá sem fôlego, o que aconteceu?--perguntou Hermione.  
  
--O que aconteceu não, Mione.--disse Nádia, lutando para controlar a respiração.-- O que irá acontecer.  
  
Conforme contava sobre o desafio, os dois foram ficando cada vez mais inquietos.  
  
--E você acha que ele seria louco de ir?--disse Rony.  
  
--Acho.--disse Nádia.-- Vamos contar pra Cathy, o Dumbledore foi pra Londres e precisamos ir à Câmara junto com o Harry.  
  
--É, sim, eu já tinha previsto isso.--assegurou Catherina quando a encontraram no Salão Principal, pouco tempo depois.  
  
--E o Harry vai mesmo ao desafio?--insistiu Rony.  
  
--Eu já disse que vai. Ele está tentando esconder da gente, mas ele é um péssimo ator.--disse Catherina.  
  
--Fora a profª Figg e o prof. Fletcher, eu não sei de mais ninguém que tenha chance de ajudar ou de intimidar Voldemort de algum jeito.  
  
Susto geral. O autor da fala fora Rony.  
  
--Rony, você... Você conseguiu dizer Voldemort!--exclamou Hermione, abraçando-o.  
  
--Pois é...--disse ele, meio sem graça.-- Já estava na hora, né? Todo mundo falando Voldemort pra cá, Voldemort pra lá...  
  
Durante o jantar, Harry estava extremamente quieto, e os outros se olhavam, apreensivos, sem saber o que dizer...  
  
Ele estava tão perdido nos seus pensamentos que nem reparou no silêncio dos amigos. Às oito horas, fechou-se no dormitório e começou a folhear o livro de Feitiços, à busca de alguma coisa que pudesse ajudar... Havia o Feitiço Espekscudo, que formava uma bolha de proteção que só era furada por Maldições Imperdoáveis... Grande avanço, pensou ele, é justamente contra isso que eu preciso de proteção. Também mencionava o feitiço que Malfoy usara há dois anos atrás, no Clube de Duelos, o "Serpensortia", mas certamente isso só ajudaria Voldemort. Ele era um ofidioglota bem mais experiente do que Harry.  
  
Nada naqueles livros servia... Folheando o livro, ele começou a ficar extremamente nervoso... "A palavra Max pronunciada antes de um feitiço pode multiplicar sua potência em várias vezes"... "O Feitiço Redutor pode...", não isso não servia, Harry aprendera esse feitiço no ano passado. Mas que droga, não havia como se defender!

* * *

--Então, o plano é esse: --recapitulou Nádia.--Todo mundo finge que vai dormir, e o Rony não dorme, fica de olho no Harry. Aí, quando ele for para a Câmara, o Rony nos avisa e nós vamos atrás! Vamos escondidos na minha Capa da Invisibilidade, e só nos podemos deixar perceber por ele depois que ele abrir a Câmara Secreta. Todo mundo a favor?  
  
--OK.--concordaram Catherina, Hermione e Rony.  
  
--Então está combinado. Até mais tarde.

* * *

Deitado na cama, o dossel fechado, Harry pegou a varinha e murmurou "Lumus!", checando o relógio (ele havia ganhado outro de Sirius, no Natal). Marcava onze e quarenta.  
  
Puxou o dossel, pegou sua Capa no malão e desceu à sala comunal, pela qual passou batido, tamanho era seu nervosismo.  
  
Disse a senha a uma extremamente sonolenta Mulher Gorda, que nem se deu ao trabalho de achar estranho o fato de estar abrindo a porta da Grifinória para ninguém.  
  
Harry tremia, pensando no que aconteceria no tal desafio. Se Voldemort atacaria a escola com ou sem desafio, do mesmo modo que pretendia matá-lo e pegar o Supraforce de Cathy, era melhor não ver o ataque a Hogwarts. Esse era o lado pessimista que o levava; o otimista lhe incitava a proteger tudo o que Voldemort planejava destruir --inclusive sua vida. Na verdade, o lado otimista era o que certamente era mais difícil de se concretizar, porém era o que mais o encorajava a continuar na direção do banheiro da Murta Que Geme. Quando ele já ia abrindo a porta do banheiro, um ruído o fez virar pra trás.  
  
--Catherina?!  
  
Ela estava sozinha, de uniforme. Havia seguido-o o tempo todo.  
  
--Como soube que...  
  
--Por dois modos. Primeiro, quando a Imperius dentro daquela carta me pegou, a Nádia nos seguiu, e ouviu tudo.  
  
--Ela me contou.--murmurou Harry.--E pelo jeito, contou a você também.  
  
--Contou pra mim, pra Mione e pro Rony também. Mas depois que eu saí do transe, fui pega pelo Obliviate que vinha junto com a Imperius. Mais tarde, eu consegui romper o feitiço de Voldemort, usando a vidência. Nós quatro íamos vir atrás de você, mas parece que o Rony não te viu sair do dormitório.  
  
--Mas se vocês sabiam de tudo, por que não me disseram?  
  
--Você não ia querer arriscar a pele deles, Harry. O seu heroísmo ia te mandar vir sozinho, você sabe disso muito bem. Então, a gente ia acabar brigando com você. Aliás, vou chamar a Mione por Telepatia, a Nádia me disse que ela conseguiu...  
  
--Espere, mas quem disse que vocês vão me impedir de ir ao desafio?  
  
--Nós não pretendemos te impedir, Harry, e sim te ajudar lá embaixo. Definitivamente, ainda não está na hora de você enfrentar Voldemort sozinho.  
  
Harry não pôde deixar de gostar da idéia de ter companhia.  
  
--Mas como você me viu? Eu passei pela sala comunal de Capa.  
  
--Pois é. Achei mesmo que o Rony acabaria pegando no sono, então fiquei na sala comunal, por segurança. Vi só a sua mão segurando a Capa por fora, Harry, você foi um bocado descuidado. Agora vou chamar os outros.  
  
--Antes disso... Você nunca me contou como escapou de Voldemort no verão.  
  
Ele ainda tinha dez minutos até o duelo. Certamente daria tempo de ouvir a história.  
  
--Ah, Harry, não foi muito heróico... Depois que ele matou meu pai e o maldito Lúcio Malfoy se preparava para torturar a minha mãe, ela fez o mesmo que o Diggory no coquetel. Ela me aparatou para a casa da Hermione. Nós duas tínhamos ficado amigas num supermercado trouxa, imagine só. Fizemos amizade até por acaso, e eu já a conhecia das visões, e até que ela se apresentou eu tive aquela sensação de "eu a conheço de algum lugar...". Aí eu fiquei na casa dela até irmos para a Toca, e o resto você já sabe.  
  
Harry ficou em silêncio. Agora, sem aviso prévio, ela pegou a varinha e começou a chamar os outros.  
  
--Vou abrindo a Câmara.--disse Harry.--Vem comigo?  
  
--Vou.--respondeu Catherina.-- Nossa, a Mione ficou uma fera com o Rony... Espera só eles chegarem...  
  
Eles entraram no banheiro, e Harry foi até a torneira com a figura da cobra. "Abra", ordenou ele, ouvindo em seguida sua própria série de assovios e sibilos, que indicavam que falara certo.  
  
--Puxa...--disse ela.-- Vocês acham que é grande coisa ser vidente, mas vejam só o ofidioglota aqui...  
  
Harry sorriu. Felizmente, a Murta Que Geme não estava ali, talvez estivesse no lago ou em algum outro lugar do castelo.  
  
Como aconteceu no segundo ano, a torneira girou e deu lugar ao cano- escorregador que levaria à Câmara Secreta.  
  
--É só escorregar agora.--disse ele.  
  
--OK.--disse ela.--Vou logo atrás de você.  
  
Foi a vez dele falar OK, e literalmente entrou pelo cano, escorregando velozmente até cair no chão úmido da "ante-sala" da Câmara. Menos de cinco minutos para a meia-noite.  
  
Dali a pouco Catherina caiu também. Os dois ordenaram o tradicional "Lumus" a suas varinhas. De uma hora para outra, Harry tomou a decisão. Se eles morressem no desafio, ele não queria que fosse sem antes...  
  
--Catherina.--disse.-- Você acha que vamos sair vivos daqui?  
  
--Sinceramente?--respondeu ela.-- A não ser que Voldemort aponte a própria varinha pro coração e berre "Avada Kedavra", não acho que temos chance de sairmos vivos.  
  
--Isso tudo com a esperança que o Supraforce emana?--riu ele.  
  
--Imagine só como eu estaria sem ele.--disse ela, forçando um sorriso.  
  
Harry respirou fundo.  
  
--Catherina...  
  
--Fala.  
  
--Você já deve estar cheia de ouvir declarações, mas...  
  
Ela ficou quieta, e Harry percebeu que a pegara de surpresa.  
  
--Eu gosto de você, e não queria morrer sem te contar.  
  
Catherina fora realmente pega de surpresa.  
  
--Felizmente, Harry, eu não vou dizer o que precisei falar ao Alex.  
  
O coração de Harry acelerou.  
  
--Isso significa que...  
  
--Acho que não preciso dizer, não é?  
  
Harry deu um enorme sorriso e, aproximando-se dela, percebeu que dessa vez ela não fugiria...  
  
E daquela vez ela não tinha mesmo a mínima vontade de fugir. Quando Harry ficou tão próximo quanto da última vez, ambos fecharam os olhos, e os lábios se tocaram.  
  
Harry sempre ouvira falar que quando se beija, a gente esquece de tudo, mas não pensou que isso fosse tão verdade. Durante o beijo sua cabeça se esvaziou, apenas aproveitou aquele momento. Quando acabou, ele quis que aquilo durasse eternamente, e ainda não seria o suficiente. Mas já estava mais do que na hora de ir.  
  
Quando Harry olhou para ela, sentiu-se subitamente completo. Ela sorriu, e tirou o Supraforce da roupa, não sem antes fazer um pedido mental. Em seguida, entregou-o a Harry.  
  
--Quero que o use no desafio.  
  
--Você... Você tem certeza?  
  
--Tenho. E também já está mais do que na hora de me sustentar nas minhas próprias pernas, além do que você veio fazendo isso até aqui.  
  
Harry pegou o broche. Aproveitando para apertar a mão dela:  
  
--Obrigado. 


	18. segredos revelados

  
  
**Harry Potter e a Ligação Silenciosa**  
  
**Capítulo XVIII – Segredos Revelados**  
  
Naquele momento, passou pela cabeça de Harry beijar Catherina novamente, mas vozes vieram do túnel que surgia no banheiro interditado.  
  
--Haaaaaaarry!  
  
Rony, Hermione e Nádia caíram no chão, um em cima do outro.  
  
--Ai! Rony, sai de cima!  
  
--Mione, minha perna vai partir em dois!  
  
--Ui! Nádia, solta o meu cabelo!  
  
--Ops, desculpe, Rony.  
  
--Estamos atrasados.--disse Harry.  
  
--Grande coisa.--disse Rony, se levantando.--Bom, pelo jeito a Catherina já te explicou tudo.  
  
--É. --confirmou ela.-- Todo mundo pronto?  
  
--Vamos indo e seja o que Deus quiser.--disse Nádia.  
  
Seguiram até a outra porta para que Harry teve que repetir "Abra" em língua de cobra. A partir dali, não havia mais volta.  
  
Quase em fila indiana, eles avançaram, Harry à frente, depois Catherina, Hermione, Nádia e Rony. Passaram pelas estátuas de cobras e, à frente da estátua de Slytherin, ele.  
  
Voldemort viu-os se aproximarem em silêncio, e chegou a hora de Harry começar a controlar suas dores na cicatriz. Quando, corajosamente, eles se colocaram lado a lado a uma distância de cinco metros dele, disse:  
  
--Potter, você realmente sabe facilitar as coisas pra mim... Tudo o que eu preciso, com você...  
  
Olhando em volta, de repente Nádia deixou escapar um grito:  
  
--Malfoy!  
  
Ele estava sentado no pé da estátua, a assistir a cena.  
  
--Olá.--disse ele.--Vim assistir de camarote...  
  
--Ele ganhou lugar de honra no show da morte de vocês, porque foi a peça mais importante na execução do meu plano.--disse Voldemort.--Quer contar você mesmo?  
  
--Como o mestre mandar.--respondeu Draco Malfoy.-- Durante as férias, meu pai me contou que eu tivera a sorte de receber uma missão de Lord Voldemort.  
  
"Assim que começassem as aulas, eu deveria ir até o limite dos territórios de Hogwarts, onde encontraria meu mestre. Ali, ele abandonaria seu corpo e entraria no meu, mas isso acabou acontecendo antes mesmo de que começassem as aulas, no dia em que chegamos a Hogwarts. Descendo do Expresso, esperava Crabbe e Goyle, que são lentos como lesmas na marcha à ré, e fui pego por trás. Pela primeira vez, o Lord entrou em meu corpo... Não me lembrei de nada, mas depois disso soube que o Lord me usara para dominar um aluno que soubesse Telepatia, e mandou-o chamar Catherina McFisher.  
  
--O primeiro chamado nas carruagens...--murmurou ela.  
  
--Isso aí.--continuou Malfoy.-- Esse aluno era Jake Warbeck, porque além dele saber Telepatia, não era conhecido. Se eu ou o Lord a chamássemos, ela reconheceria nossa voz.  
  
--O tempo todo, os vultos eram você.--disse Rony.  
  
--Ou eu ou Warbeck. O mestre lançava a Imperius nele, e como é normal, com o tempo ele começou a resistir, até que perdeu sua utilidade e foi morto pelo mestre que habitava meu corpo de novo. No segundo chamado quem lançou o Portaleonus fui eu, ou melhor, o Lord. Ao terceiro ela não atendeu. No outro, Warbeck foi lento demais e não a matou. O plano era matá-la, pegar o broche para entregar ao Lord das Trevas. Depois de matar Warbeck, o mestre resolveu mudar a tática, acionando Morgan.  
  
Susto geral. Malfoy deu um sorriso cúmplice e olhou para Voldemort.  
  
--Eu ataquei a casa dele no verão.--contou o vilão.-- Ele suplicou para que eu não o matasse com sua família, jurou que se tornaria meu seguidor. Antes mesmo de sair dali, marquei-o com a Marca Negra. Devo admitir, meu plano teve algumas falhas, mas o final novamente saiu perfeito.  
  
--Morgan então fingiu gostar de Catherina para...--disse Hermione.  
  
--... Para que ela, beijando-o, tivesse algo de um seguidor meu e eu usasse meu novo feitiço. Uma mistura de Convocatório com a aparatação, eu diria. No início, ele seguiu minhas ordens com exatidão, aproximando-se de vocês com cuidado.  
  
--E na noite do Baile de Natal?--perguntou Harry, raivosa e pausadamente.  
  
--Morgan estava demorando muito para agir, e fui mandado fazer o que ele não fazia. Potter, como sempre, atrapalhou tudo, o maldito Santo Potter.-- disse Malfoy.-- E então percebemos o que causava aquela ineficiência em Morgan. Ele havia se apaixonado de verdade pela McFisher e não queria mais que ela fosse morta. Um, encurralei-o e mandei que a deixasse de lado e andasse logo com aquilo. Mandei um bilhete em verde o ameaçando também. Depois, na detenção que ela cumpriu na sala de troféus, ele tentou outra vez, e chegou literalmente muito perto de seu objetivo. Mas novamente...  
  
--O Santo Potter impediu.--completou Harry.  
  
--Durante a execução do plano, mandei dois sonhos para o meu querido Harry.- -disse Voldemort.--Num deles, eu conseguia matar a portadora do Supraforce. No outro, avisei a ele que se ele aparecesse aqui com a Ordem dos Frouxos, eu estaria preparado. Mandei outro pesadelo para Gina Weasley, que quase possibilitou minha volta há três anos, aqui mesmo... Assim, ela convenceria Potter a vir ao desafio.  
  
--Onde está a parte da Nádia no mistério?--perguntou Catherina rispidamente.--Por que ela não caiu de cara na Grifinória?  
  
--Depois de efetuar o primeiro chamado, permaneci em Malfoy. Eu sabia que a filha de Mundungo Fletcher era uma bruxa poderosa, e já sabia que ela não podia ficar do lado de vocês. Deixei uma Poção Polissuco pronta para substituir o professor que fosse selecioná-la. Quando o traidor do Snape ia abordar Fletcher, usando Malfoy parei-o e, num lugar reservado, estuporei- o. Arranquei um fio de cabelo e me transformei na cópia dele. Selecionei Nádia Fletcher primeiro, com o Chapéu Seletor sob a Imperius, e mandei que a colocasse na Lufa-Lufa. Ela ficou sentada, toda triste, sem coragem de ir Pra fora da câmara. Nisso fui ver o verdadeiro Snape. Ele já estava acordando, e lancei nele um Feitiço de Memória. Depois, antes de me esconder para esperar o fim do efeito da poção, vi que ele selecionou então McFisher.  
  
--Malfoy se apaixonou mesmo pela Nádia?--perguntou Hermione, não no seu tom de pergunta habitual, mas com uma pesada raiva em cada palavra.  
  
--Sim.--respondeu Voldemort.-- Pelos seus serviços, concordei em poupar a vida dela. De vocês cinco, apenas ela sobreviverá.  
  
--Prefiro morrer.--interrompeu Nádia.-- Você me enoja, Malfoy! Alguém como você é totalmente imune ao amor! Tenho vergonha e muito nojo do dia em que você me beijou!  
  
Surpresa geral. Disso nem Voldemort sabia, mas ele não deu importância.  
  
--Eu te odeio, Malfoy!  
  
Ele olhou para o teto, como se não tivesse sido atingido pelas palavras dela, mas admitindo para si mesmo seu efeito. Sem saber o que responder, ficou quieto.  
  
Voldemort pôs a mão nas vestes. Harry sobressaltou-se quando a voz de Catherina soou em sua mente como se ela tivesse falado: "Ele vai pegar a varinha, prepare-se para abaixar...".  
  
--Antes de atacar, Voldemort --disse ela, agora realmente em voz alta.--, você deve saber algo. Você é o herdeiro de Slytherin, o rival de Griffindor, cujo herdeiro é ninguém menos que Harry Potter.  
  
Por essa ninguém esperava; mesmo com o susto que ele próprio tomou, Harry percebeu a mão nas vestes de Voldemort tremer antes de se controlar.  
  
--Assim diz a mais recente Previsão Figg.--finalizou ela.  
  
--Slytherin era o maior dos Quatro.--disse Voldemort.-- E ele provará isso a Griffindor.  
  
--O Chapéu Seletor foi tirado de Godric Griffindor.--disse Harry.-- A Grifinória é marcada pela coragem, e a Sonserina, pela ambição. Griffindor era o maior dos Quatro de Hogwarts.  
  
--Vou lhe mostrar.--replicou Voldemort, sacando a varinha.--Avada Kedavra!  
  
Os cinco se abaixaram imediatamente; a maldição foi longe.  
  
--_Obliviate_!--bradou Rony, com a primeira palavra que se lembrou (e é claro que Voldemort bloqueou o feitiço).  
  
--Obliviate?--estranharam os outros quatro.  
  
--Já pensaram se ele esquece quem é?--explicou-se o ruivo.  
  
--O duelo é só entre nós dois, Potter.--disse Voldemort, mais esclarecendo do que reclamando de Rony.-- Slytherin contra Griffindor. Os seus outros fãs devem te abandonar.  
  
Com um gesto de varinha, Rony, Hermione, Nádia e Catherina foram jogados cinco metros para trás.  
  
--Por que não chama Dumbledore por Telepatia?--sussurrou Rony.  
  
--Ele está longe demais.--disse Catherina, em voz baixa.-- Talvez a profª Figg...  
  
--Eu chamo.--sussurrou Nádia.  
  
--Curve-se, Potter.--disse Voldemort, exatamente como há um ano.--O seu último duelo precisa ser rigorosamente cumprido...  
  
Harry não tinha medo de Voldemort; pelo menos não agora. De repente, ele foi invadido por uma certeza: Vou sobreviver. Estava na hora de reduzir Voldemort a toda a sua insignificância.  
  
Daquela vez, Harry, ao invés de se curvar, ergueu a varinha e gritou: "Estupefaça!", mas Voldemort cortou o feitiço agilmente com a varinha.  
  
--Isso não se faz, Potter... Seu pai não ia gostar nada disso...  
  
--Você não conheceu meu pai o suficiente.--ponderou Harry.--Senão não teria se atrevido a matá-lo.  
  
--Atrevido-me? Ele podia ser um Griffindor como você, mas não foi nem um pouco difícil matá-lo...  
  
--Cale a boca!--gritou Harry.--Você não vai mais insultar a minha família! Cale essa boca imunda!  
  
Como Harry se sentiu feliz por gritar na cara de seu maior inimigo!  
  
--Insulto quem eu quiser na hora em que eu quiser! _Crucio_!  
  
Aquela dor dilacerante atingiu Harry de novo, e enquanto seus gritos enchiam a Câmara Secreta, as exclamações indignadas de seus amigos podia ser ouvidas claramente:  
  
--Harry!  
  
--Harry, agüente firme!  
  
--Você é um Griffindor, Harry, força!  
  
--_Finite Incantatem!_  
  
Harry parou de sentir a Cruciatus. Uma furiosa Catherina segurava a varinha. Voldemort, que sorria, parou.  
  
--Como se atreve...  
  
--Como _eu_ me atrevo?--gritou ela, levantando-se.-- Seu verme nojento, meus pais morreram pela sua varinha!  
  
--Você é ridículo!--berrou Nádia.-- Terá a pior morte de todos os tempos!  
  
--Eu não morrerei nunca.--disse Voldemort, voltando-se para Harry.--Potter, adeus...  
  
--_Expelliarmus!  
_  
Quando Voldemort já gritava "Avada...", o Feitiço de Desarmamento lançado por Harry jogou sua varinha aos pés da estátua de Slytherin.  
  
Era a chance de Harry. Se ele não o pegasse agora não seria nunca mais. Olhou pra o teto. É claro... "A palavra Max...", "O Feitiço Redutor...".  
  
--Diga adeus à Câmara Secreta!--gritou Harry, apontando sua varinha para o teto.--_Max Reducto!  
_  
O Feitiço Redutor, que explodia coisas, atingiu o teto da Câmara com a potência multiplicada. Voldemort praguejou, gritou, mas quase não era ouvido devido ao tremor do lugar. Pedras grandes começaram a cair.  
  
--CORRAM!--berrou Harry, se virando. Malfoy se levantou, apavorado, e quando os cinco grifinórios fugiram desviando das pedras, ele foi atrás.  
  
A Câmara tremia muito, eles correram até a primeira passagem, que se fechou quando eles passaram. Aquilo não podia ser aberto do lado de dentro. Tomara que seja esmagado, pensou Harry, pelas pedras de seu próprio ancestral...  
  
Quando chegaram ao túnel --Malfoy atrás --, ficaram sem saber como subiriam. Vamos ser soterrados! , berrou Rony, mas quando chegou perto do túnel de repente se sentiu sugado e foi levado para cima.  
  
--Feitiço Sugador.--disse Nádia.--Pedi para a profª Figg colocar no túnel ao invés de ir atrás de nós...  
  
As pedras maiores começavam a passar realmente próximas do alvo, e eles entraram apressadamente no túnel. Harry sentiu-se num escorregador ao contrário, quase como se voasse. Chegando ao fim, foi impulsionado e caiu de pé no banheiro da Murta-Que-Geme, encontrando Rony e a profª Figg ali. Ela correu e abraçou-o.  
  
--Estão todos vivos?--disse ela, com a voz desesperada.  
  
--Estamos.--disse Harry, aliviado. Ainda não acreditava no que dissera. "Cale essa boca imunda!".  
  
Nádia, Catherina, Hermione e Malfoy também chegaram, um após os outros.  
  
--Você?--estranhou a professora, vendo Malfoy.  
  
Ele ergueu os ombros, sem sequer dizer obrigado por salvar minha vida professora, e saiu do banheiro.  
  
--Todos bem? Andem, há uma ala hospitalar ali esperando por vocês... Quero que me contem o que houve.  
  
Saíram os seis do banheiro, cinco deles totalmente exaustos e uma quase morta de preocupação, e foram até a ala hospitalar.  
  
O lugar estava escuro, e com a varinha a profª Figg acendeu as velas. Cada um dos cinco ocupou uma cama. A luz do quarto vizinho, que estava apagada, acendeu-se e em instantes, Madame Pomfrey chegou.  
  
--O que está havendo aqui?  
  
Cinco biombos se arrastaram. Harry pegou o pijama da ala hospitalar em cima da cama e se trocou, assim como faziam seus amigos naquele momento. Enquanto isso, a profª Figg conversava com a enfermeira.  
  
--Mas outra vez ele?--disse ela.-- Francamente, Potter é muito sortudo, ter sobrevivido mais uma vez...  
  
Os biombos voltaram a seus lugares. Exaustos, eles entraram debaixo das cobertas.  
  
--Vou buscar Poção do Sono pra vocês, esperem um momento...  
  
Harry notou que Rony já havia pegado no sono sem poção mesmo, e quando Madame Pomfrey voltou, Harry bebeu sua Poção e nem dormiu.  
  
Apenas desmaiou. 


	19. desculpas

**Harry Potter e a Ligação Silenciosa**  
  
**Capítulo XIX – Desculpas  
**  
Harry acordou, na manhã do dia seguinte, com vozes nervosas. O sr. e a sra. Weasley estavam ao lado da cama de Rony, Mundungo Fletcher ao lado da de Nádia, e Dumbledore estava à porta.  
  
--Mas o que aconteceu com eles, Alvo?--perguntou o sr. Weasley.  
  
--Pelo que Melissa me contou, Arthur, eles estiveram novamente enfrentando Voldemort.  
  
--Isso é verdade mesmo?--perguntou, nervosa, a sra. Weasley.  
  
--É sim, Molly.--respondeu Dumbledore.-- Harry destruiu para sempre a Câmara Secreta.  
  
--E o mais incrível é que todos eles sobreviveram.--comentou o sr. Fletcher.-- Diga-me, Alvo, Sirius vem?  
  
--Está a caminho. Pelo que vejo, desta vez todos os cinco enfrentaram Voldemort juntos.  
  
--Ah, mas foi o Harry quem mais trabalhou lá.--disse Rony, denunciando que estava acordado. No mesmo instante, a sra. Weasley abraçou-o apertado.  
  
--Mãe, socorro... Eu não consigo respirar!  
  
Na forma de cão, Sirius entrou na enfermaria. Harry também denunciou-se acordado, imediatamente sentando na cama.  
  
--Bom te ver, Sirius.--disse Dumbledore, enquanto Harry via o padrinho assumir sua forma humana.  
  
--Harry, você está bem?--perguntou ele. Harry fez que sim com a cabeça.  
  
--A profª Figg me contou como foi sua volta à Câmara Secreta, Harry.--disse Dumbledore.-- A cada ano você demonstra mais fibra. Estou muito orgulhoso de você.  
  
--Obrigado, professor.--disse Harry, olhando o criado-mudo ao lado da cama, onde repousava o Supraforce.-- Aquilo é da Catherina... Ela me emprestou antes de encontrarmos Voldemort.  
  
Dumbledore pegou o objeto e colocou-o na cabeceira da cama de sua dona.  
  
--Amuletos como esse, Harry, são o contrário do que muita gente pensa. Rogério sabia disso quando criou o Supraforce. O broche era só um broche até que ele acreditasse que possuía poderes. E a crença é o maior poder que os humanos possuem, Harry. A partir do momento em que de acredita na força de um broche, o desejo pode ser tamanho a ponto de torná-lo realidade. Mas essa força vem de seu portador, e não do objeto. Não esqueça disso, Harry.  
  
Harry meneou com a cabeça.  
  
Dali a pouco, Nádia, Catherina e Hermione acordaram, e Madame Pomfrey trouxe café na cama para eles.  
  
Depois do almoço, começaram a chegar visitas; eles não haviam tido alta ainda devido a cortes feitos durante a fuga. A primeira visita foi do time de quadribol, que antes mesmo de entrar na ala hospitalar podia ser ouvido conversando com Madame Pomfrey.  
  
--Mas o jogo contra a Sonserina é amanhã!--exclamou Alícia.-- A senhora precisa liberar ao menos o Harry!  
  
--Não sei, Spinnet.--respondeu Madame Pomfrey.-- Não sei se ele estará bem...  
  
Barulhos de tosse carregada.  
  
--O que você tem, Bell?--continuou a falar a enfermeira-- Que tosse é essa?  
  
--Nada não...--disse Katie, tossindo mais.-- Estou bem...  
  
--Está nada.--replicou a enfermeira.-- Parece gripada, moça, entre que vou buscar algo pra cuidar de você... Pelo jeito, vocês vão ter outro desfalque amanhã. Ela não tem substituta?  
  
--A substituta dela é a Catherina!--exclamou Angelina.  
  
Harry e os outros observaram o séquito dos times titular e reserva entrar atrás de Madame Pomfrey, que depositou Katie numa das camas.  
  
--Olá.--cumprimentou Harry.-- Está tudo bem, eu posso jogar amanhã...  
  
Morgan estava à porta, sem coragem de entrar. Pelos olhares enojados que recebeu na enfermaria, já viu que eles sabiam de tudo.  
  
Fora isso, a visita foi animada; eles conversaram bastante, Harry sempre alegando que conseguiria sim, jogar na final de quadribol.  
  
--Está bem, vou ver se o libero amanhã.--rendeu-se Madame Pomfrey.-- Bell, vá até o meu quarto ali do lado. Você está com febre, vai precisar ser substituída amanhã.  
  
A enfermeira entrou no quarto ao lado da enfermaria levando Katie, tossindo e espirrando, com ela.  
  
--Se ela não puder, eu posso jogar.--assegurou Catherina.  
  
O time foi embora; Morgan continuou à porta.  
  
--Vocês sabem, não é?--disse ele, quando os seis ficaram sozinhos ali.  
  
--Como você pôde?--retorquiu Catherina.--O tempo todo... Você estava do lado de Voldemort!  
  
--No verão, ele invadiu minha casa. Estava prestes a me matar quando gritei que me deixasse vivo, que me tornaria seguidor dele. E então ele pôs a Marca Negra no meu braço.  
  
Ele ergueu a manga do uniforme, e Harry viu a medonha caveira cravada nele.  
  
--Um tempo depois chegaram ordens dele... Para que eu beijasse Catherina e ela pudesse ser levada ao Lord, assim ele conseguiria o Supraforce, com o qual seria mais fácil matar Harry Potter.  
  
"Eu nunca realmente apoiei Vocês-Sabem-Quem, só fiz aquilo para continuar vivo... Eu não tencionava cumprir as ordens dele, pretendia enrolar até onde pudesse, mas o Lord das Trevas me pressionava através de Malfoy, assim como fez com Warbeck, até que o matasse. Aí comecei a conhecer você, Catherina, me aproximando pra cumprir meu dever.  
  
"Antes a vida dela do que a minha, era o que eu pensava. Eu acabei gostando dela, totalmente contra a minha vontade. Ela vai morrer, seu idiota, não vale a pena... Isso era o que eu mais pensava, mas logo esse argumento perdeu o efeito. Desisti de novo de cumprir as ordens de Você-Sabe-Quem. Logo, Malfoy começou a me ameaçar, sem mesmo estar dominado pelo Lord. Ele me mandou um bilhete, dizendo muitas ameaças e terminando com "Ande logo com isso". Encurralado de novo, rasguei o fim do bilhete e o levei comigo, para me encorajar, e mentalmente me despedi da Catherina. Mas Potter salvou a vida dela, e por isso, eu queria de agradecer.  
  
Harry, pego de surpresa, não falou nada sobre perdão ou algo do tipo. Tudo o que ele disse foi:  
  
--Mas mesmo gostando dela, você insistiu no plano de Voldemort.  
  
--Quando vi a morte de tão perto, resolvi colocar minha vida acima de tudo. Hoje de manhã, Malfoy me contou o que aconteceu na Câmara Secreta ontem, e eu não revelei o quanto fiquei satisfeito. Eu vim até aqui pra pedir desculpas a vocês cinco, coloquei as vidas de todos vocês em risco.  
  
Rony olhava Morgan com cara de que a última coisa que pretendia fazer era perdoá-lo.  
  
--E como sabemos se isso não é outro plano?  
  
--Não haveria como traçar um plano de ontem para hoje, sem falar que eu soube que o Lord das Trevas ainda não foi visto hoje. Talvez você tenha conseguido matá-lo, Potter. Foi muito esperto de sua parte usar o Feitiço Redutor multiplicado.  
  
Harry trocou olhares com seus amigos, sem saber o que responder.  
  
--Vamos conversar e ver se acreditamos em você, Morgan.--solucionou Nádia.  
  
Morgan deu um breve sorriso como quem pensa consegui mais do que eu esperava, despediu-se e foi embora. Antes que Rony se apressasse em dizer que não perdoaria Morgan nem se sua cama cantasse Parabéns a Você e saísse voando, Madame Pomfrey voltou com Katie.  
  
--O que ela tem?--perguntou Hermione.  
  
--Início de pneumonia.--disse Madame Pomfrey.--Jogo de quadribol amanhã, nem pensar.  
  
Katie queria protestar, mas a tosse e os espirros não deixaram.  
  
--Pode ficar tranqüila, Katie.--disse Catherina.-- A gente sabe que você queria jogar, mas...  
  
Entre o acesso de tosse, ela indicou que estava tudo bem.  
  
--Eu... Estou é... --tossiu.-- Pensando... no jogo... Você... Vai poder? Atchim!  
  
--Claro.  
  
--Se ela quiser, eu posso levá-la para assistir.--disse Madame Pomfrey.-- Agora deixem-me ver como vocês estão...

* * *

No fim, eles foram liberados, três deles inclusive para o jogo de quadribol.  
  
--Vivos e _quase_ inteiros!--comentou Rony, que tinha um corte bem feio no antebraço esquerdo.--Não é todo mundo que consegue essa marca, não é verdade?  
  
--Em uma coisa o Morgan estava certo.--disse Hermione.-- Você foi um gênio com o Max Reducto, Harry!  
  
--Ei, ei, ei!--brincou Rony.-- Você está elogiando demais o Harry, Mione!  
  
--Ah, seu bobão...  
  
Perante aquela típica cena de namorados, involuntariamente o olhar de Harry encontrou o de Catherina --mas na realidade a última coisa que aquilo era seria involuntário. Veio-lhe à lembrança aquele momento, antes que Rony, Hermione Nádia chegassem.  
  
Chegando na Grifinória, Fred disse-lhes que viessem ao último treino, já que tinham conseguido ser liberados. Às três da tarde, os cinco podiam ser vistos no jardim, sentados na grama, perto do lago.  
  
--Eu não vou perdoar o Morgan.--disse Rony.-- De jeito nenhum.  
  
--Eu vou.--disse Nádia.-- Se fosse encenação, eles não teria contado uma história tão comprida.  
  
--De repente ele tem imaginação fértil.--rebateu Rony.-- De todo modo, ele é um Comensal da Morte, tem a Marca Negra.  
  
--Isso não é prova definitiva.--retrucou Catherina.-- O Snape foi um Comensal, tem a Marca, mas agora está do nosso lado.  
  
--Eu vou perdoar, mas vou ficar de olho nele.--opinou Harry.-- Nada o impede de ter outra recaída. Lembrem-se do que ele disse: "resolvi colocar minha vida acima de tudo".  
  
--Vou fazer assim também.--disse Hermione.--Vamos Rony, errar é humano e perdoar é divino.  
  
--Mione, olha bem pra minha cara: por acaso você tá vendo alguma coisa de divino aqui? Eu posso até perdoar, mas eu nunca vou conseguir confiar nele. Nem como batedor de quadribol.  
  
--E tem outra coisa que aconteceu que a gente não esperava.--disse Hermione.-- Malfoy não praticou as Imperdoáveis, e sim Voldemort que estava no corpo dele. Por isso ele não pode ser expulso.  
  
--Malfoy escolheu seguir Voldemort.--disse Catherina.-- E Dumbledore nunca conseguiria expulsar um aluno pelas escolhas dele.  
  
--Então chegamos a um acordo.--disse Nádia.--Morgan tem o seu perdão, mas nem que a gente queira confiaremos nele. De jeito nenhum.  
  
O treino de quadribol aquela tarde foi o mais exaustivo de que Harry se lembrava. Alícia queria vencer de qualquer jeito no dia seguinte, afinal era o último jogo dela na Grifinória, já que acabaria o ano e ela se formaria em Hogwarts, assim como Katie, Angelina, Fred e Jorge. Durante o treino, Morgan fingia que nada estava acontecendo, e os cinco fingiram o mesmo. Hermione, como já se tornara costume, assistia ao treino para depois conversar com seus amigos.  
  
Às sete horas, o treino terminou. Já no chão, Harry chamou:  
  
--Morgan!  
  
O garoto virou-se para ele.  
  
--Está tudo bem. 


	20. grifinória x sonserina

**Harry Potter e a Ligação Silenciosa**  
  
**Capítulo XX – Grifinória x Sonserina  
**  
Deitado na cama de noite foi que Harry finalmente conseguiu pensar em tanta coisa que acontecera junta. Todos os segredos, a trama Malfoy-Warbeck- Morgan desvendada e tudo o que ele dissera olhando nos olhos de seu pior inimigo.  
  
O Supraforce devia ter dado coragem a ele na hora em que estivera na Câmara, e pensando nisso, Harry imaginou o quanto deviam ter acreditado no poder daquele broche, ele estava carregado de poder... Se Voldemort tivesse conseguido pegá-lo, haveria acontecido a pior catástrofe de todos os tempos. Talvez Hogwarts nem estivesse mais de pé.  
  
E Catherina... Depois daquele beijo, não haviam mais sequer apertado as mãos. Ei, pensou Harry, falando em Catherina... Na Câmara Secreta ela me mandou uma mensagem telepática!  
  
Harry quase riu alto, pensando em como fora distraído de só ter pensado nisso agora.  
  
-Beeeeeeem-vindos todos à final da Copa Intercasas de Quadribol de Hogwarts! Os times de hoje são os mesmos da última final: Grifinória e Sonserina!  
  
Aplausos eufóricos soaram de todo o estádio.  
  
-O time da Sonserina chega! Roodle, Pucey, van Saten, Thomas, Halleman, Magee e... Malfoy!  
  
Aplausos apenas dos sonserinos nas arquibancadas.  
  
-E o da Grifinória vem logo em seguida! Weasley, Spinnet, Johnson, McFisher, Weasley, Weasley e... Potter!  
  
Desta vez, os aplausos vieram da Corvinal e da Lufa-Lufa, além dos tradicionais torcedores grifinórios; as outras duas Casas adoravam ver a Grifinória derrotando a Sonserina.  
  
-Todos nos seus lugares.-comandou Madame Hooch.  
  
-Eeeeeeeeee... Começa o jogo!-irradiou Lino Jordan. -Pucey para van Saten, Johnson rouba e passa para McFisher, a estreante do dia, que passa para Spinnet, balaço desviado, para Johnson e... DEZ PONTOS PARA A GRIFIN"RIA!  
  
"Nos dois últimos jogos, a Grifinória abriu o placar e ganhou o jogo... Thomas para Pucey, Pucey para van Saten, que chega às balizas e... Defesa de Weasley!  
  
Rony acabara de fazer uma acrobacia incrível a quinze metros do chão que Harry sabia que o amigo não acreditaria se fosse ele quem estivesse vendo.  
  
-Spinnet para Johnson, desvia do balaço... Do balaço e de Pucey, que quase a derrubou da vassoura, passa para McFisher e... VINTE PONTOS PARA A GRIFIN"RIA!  
  
Depois de dez minutos de jogo sem ver sombra do pomo e com a Sonserina encostada no placar, Harry teve uma idéia.  
  
-Defesa! Agora, 120 a 110 para a Grifinória!  
  
Estava na hora de testar seu poder de atuação. Harry foi procurar o pomo perto de Malfoy, e de repente, soltou uma exclamação irreproduzível e começou a voar com tudo para o chão. Mordendo a isca, Malfoy foi atrás. Harry deixou que ele emparelhasse. Enquanto descia mais rápido do que se estivesse em queda livre, escutou a voz de Catherina gritar o nome de alguma jogada que ele vira no Quadribol Através dos Séculos.  
  
Era a Formação Cabeça-de-Falcão, e as três artilheiras formaram um V, tomando logo a posse da goles.  
  
Enquanto isso, Harry chegou muito perto do chão. No último instante, puxou com força o cabo da vassoura e recomeçou a subir. Felizmente, Malfoy não teve a mesma sorte. Com um estrondo que encheu o campo de quadribol, chocou- se contra o chão. Surpresa nas arquibancadas.  
  
-Finta de Wronski!-riu Harry, observando o rival mal conseguir se mexer.  
  
Adrian Pucey nem pensou em pedir tempo porque a Formação Cabeça-de-Falcão avançava com tudo.  
  
-Johnson para Spinnet, para McFisher, para Spinnet de novo...  
  
Ainda rindo de Malfoy, Harry avistou o pomo de ouro perto de Roodle, o goleiro da Sonserina. Feito uma flecha, Harry voou até lá.  
  
Ao mesmo tempo, as artilheiras chegaram ao gol. Roodle distraiu-se com Harry no pomo que...  
  
-GOL DE MCFISHER! Oops, quero dizer... E POTTER PEGA O POMO DE OURO DEPOIS DE UMA GENIAL FINTA DE WRONSKI! GRIFIN"RIA É CAMPEÃ!  
  
O gol e o pomo na mão de Harry aconteceram em perfeita sincronia. Harry e Catherina tinham mesmo uma Ligação Silenciosa.  
  
-GRIFIN"RIA É CAMPEÃ!  
  
Harry ficou feliz como poucas vezes em sua vida; dali a pouco, Alícia recebeu a Taça de Quadribol, entregue das mãos de Dumbledore.  
  
-CAMPEÃ!  
  
Clic! Colin Creevey desenterrara sua máquina fotográfica. Agora, ele também era batedor.  
  
Quando chegaram ao chão, doidos de alegria, Harry teve outra idéia, e tornou-a realidade, pensando danem-se os outros.  
  
Pegou Catherina, que também comemorava, e beijou-a, na frente de todo mundo.

* * *

Plan! A porta do dormitório das meninas se fechou com um enorme estrondo.  
  
-Eu faria a mesma coisa no lugar dela.-disse Nádia. -A idéia foi romântica, Harry, mas ela daria tudo para achar um buraco bem fundo e se enfiar lá embaixo.  
  
-Ela supera.-riu Harry.- O que importa é que nós vencemos!  
  
-E você venceu toda a sua vergonha na cara.-replicou Hermione.  
  
-Não ligue pra elas, Harry.-sorriu Rony.- Depois daquela Finta de Wronski, você podia até dançar a boquinha da garrafa.  
  
-O Colin bateu umas vinte fotos da sua _gracinha_.-disse Hermione.-Ela poderia voltar pro Brasil de tanta vergonha.  
  
-Vergonha e poder!-riu Nádia.- Já imaginou, ela contando? _Harry Potter me tascou um beijão depois da final...  
_  
-Quero ver é as amigas dela acreditando.-disse Rony.-"_Ah, conta outra..."._  
  
A porta do dormitório de abriu. Catherina, misturando raiva e humor, pegou Harry pelo pescoço.  
  
-Saiu vivo da Câmara Secreta, mas acho que dessa você não escapa!-brincou Nádia, rindo à beça.  
  
-Seu idiota!-exclamou Catherina, soltando Harry.-Eu nunca senti tanta vergonha na minha vida inteirinha!  
  
-Que importam os outros?-riu Harry de novo.-Nós vencemos, sobrevivemos de novo a Voldemort e o Malfoy deve ter ficado tão medonho que agora nem a Pansy Parkinson vai querer saber dele, e tudo isso em dois dias!  
  
-A minha vontade era te deixar pior que o Malfoy.-disse Catherina.  
  
-Bem, pessoal, vamos arrumar nossas coisas.-disse Hermione.-Hoje é o Jantar de Despedida, a entrega da Taça das Casas.  
  
-Espero que Dumbledore nos dê bastante pontos pela nossa simpática visita à Câmara Secreta.-disse Rony.  
  
-Queria saber como Voldemort conseguiu fugir de lá.-disse Nádia.-O Profeta Diário não chegou hoje, não tivemos notícia dele, mas não acho que tenhamos conseguido.  
  
-Quem sabe?-perguntou Harry, sorrindo.- Que ano mais perfeito... Quem sabe ele não está morto, soterrado pelas pedras do próprio Slytherin?  
  
-Nesses casos é melhor ser pessimista.-disse Catherina-.Se o Profeta não saiu hoje, vai vir cheio de coisas amanhã.

* * *

-Mais um ano terminou.-discursou Dumbledore, pausadamente. -Um ano que, para muitos, saiu melhor do que o esperado nas condições atuais, mas para outros, nem tanto. Vidas muito importantes foram perdidas, ao passo que outras, inesperadamente salvas.  
  
"E já chega o dia de entregar a Taça das Casas a seu merecedor. Em quarto lugar, Corvinal, com 395 pontos.  
  
Aplausos desapontados dos corvinais e de todo o Salão Principal. Sorrindo, Harry viu Cho, agora apenas uma lembrança no passado imutável.  
  
-Em terceiro lugar, Lufa-Lufa, com 420 pontos.  
  
Menos aplausos ainda. Harry lembrou-se dos resultados dos N.O.M.s, anunciados de manhã, e teve uma notícia que mais ainda alegrou o dia: Ernie McMillan fora particularmente mal.  
  
-Empatados em primeiro lugar, com quinhentos pontos cada, as Casas Sonserina e Grifinória.  
  
"Agora, como vem acontecendo há cinco anos, há os pontos para os nossos prezados grifinórios pelas ações que os levaram à ala hospitalar ontem, Nádia Fletcher, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, Catherina McFisher e, claro, Harry Potter, concedo a Grifinória... Duzentos pontos.  
  
Aplausos eufóricos em quase todo o Salão Principal, menos na Sonserina, como já era esperado.  
  
-Grifinória ganha, novamente, a Taça das Casas.  
  
Tudo dera certo demais naquele ano.

* * *

Outra vez Harry ficou acordado, pensando, sem conseguir dormir. Tudo estava muito perfeito pra ser verdade, o quadribol, Catherina, a Taça das Casas, Rony com Mione, o desaparecimento de Voldemort... Sempre que tudo dá tão certo, algo estraga tudo, e esse algo provavelmente não estava muito distante.  
  
Estaria Voldemort morto na Câmara Secreta?  
  
_-Não tão cedo, Potter. Você terá notícias minhas. Talvez não agora, talvez não daqui a dois ou três meses ou até mais, mas tenha certeza de que ainda não estou morto. E nunca desistirei do meu objetivo, não é, Nagini?  
  
Voldemort e Nagini estavam num lugar escuro cheio de mato. A cobra sibilou.  
  
-O mestre é invencível.foi o que Harry entendeu.  
  
A única coisa que Harry não viu muito bem foi o rosto do próprio Voldemort, uma forma abstrata envolta em sombras, não facilmente distinguível.  
  
-Até o próximo duelo, Potter...  
_  
Acordando, Harry pensou logo no lugar que Voldemort e Nagini estavam devia ser a Floresta Proibida. Ele abriu o malão pronto para a viagem do dia seguinte, e pegou o Mapa do Maroto. Nada de Tom Riddle na Floresta.  
  
O jeito era dormir de novo.  
  
Analisando o sangue-frio com que agira na extinta Câmara Secreta, Harry pensou o quanto mudara desde o início do ano. Talvez amadurecera fosse a palavra certa. Outro Diggory precisara morrer para que Harry vivesse um pouco mais até quando isso aconteceria? As mortes causadas por Voldemort haviam o indignado de modo que pouco importava o que acontecesse com ele, desde que fosse dito o que precisasse ser dito. E com toda a certeza, Voldemort precisava ouvir há muito tempo um alto sonoro "Cale a boca!".  
  
A partir dali, Harry aprendeu a não só a não temer seu rival, e sim a enfrentá-lo também. Isso seria necessário a partir de agora.

* * *

-Foi um ano maravilhoso.-disse Catherina, quando pegaram uma cabine no Expresso de Hogwarts, no dia seguinte.  
  
Antes que alguém dissesse mais alguma coisa, uma coruja parda entrou pela janela e pousou no colo de Hermione.  
  
-O Profeta Diário!-disse ela, abrindo o jornal-.Uau... Vejam só essa manchete aqui.  
  
A notícia de maior destaque era:  
  
"LORD DAS TREVAS DESAPARECIDO!"  
  
-Pode estar desaparecido, mas morto não está mesmo.-disse Harry.-Ele entrou nos meus sonhos ontem de novo, me ameaçou.  
  
-O que ele disse?-perguntou Nádia.  
  
-Nada especial, as mesmas ameaças de sempre.  
  
Mudaram de assunto; puseram-se a conversar sobre a final de quadribol, depois sobre os N.O.M.s Harry se dera bem dos testes, melhor do que esperava, até. Mais tarde a mulher com o carrinho de doces chegou, eles conversaram mais, jogaram Snap Explosivo... Foi uma tarde agradável que, como no ano passado, Harry desejou que não acabasse nunca.  
  
Quando o trem parou na King's Cross, Harry desceu do trem e foi cercado por repórteres.  
  
-Dizem que você seria responsável pelo desaparecimento de Você-Sabe-Quem. O que você diz a respeito?  
  
Harry, sorrindo, trocou olhares com os amigos.  
  
-Pois é. -disse ele.-Talvez eu seja responsável... Quem sabe, não é?  
  
Rindo, ele atravessou a barreira para o mundo dos trouxas.  
  
Voldemort estava bem vivo, talvez até enfraquecido. Mas Harry agora sabia que nunca vacilaria em enfrentar as trevas, em todos os sentidos.  
  
Mas que ano bom fora aquele, meu Deus! 


End file.
